Unlikely love
by SOA loving mom
Summary: This is the story of Darryl and Carol and how their love story is so touching in such a harash world of Walking Dead.  This is my first Walking Dead story, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Radio

Darryl Dixion snarled as he listened to the women inside the farm house giggling. It was only a damn radio and batteries; he couldn't understand what the big deal was. He had gone into town with Glenn for a supply run and he sort of remembered Carol saying something about wishing they had music to work too. But he hadn't figured they would make such a fuss. He ran his hand over his scruff hair, grabbed his bow, and was just ready to head toward the woods when she heard her calling after him. "Darryl wait, please." He turned as she hurried across the yard. He hated the fact that since Sophia had died Carol had such a pull over him. She stood staring at him for a few minutes and then she quickly hugged him. He loved the how warm she felt and the smell of fresh soap filled his nose. He pulled away, "What was that for?" She smiled, "Thank you for the radio." She turned and headed back to the house calling over her shoulder, "Don't forget to make it for dinner tonight."

Damn woman was always worried about what he was doing or where he was going. He kicked at the dirt as he disappeared in to the woods to hunt. When he was alone in the woods he felt alive, here with her he just felt confused.

Carol stood at the screen door and watched him disappear, a small smile played on her lips. He was such a mystery. In the short six months they had been trapped in this hell together, he had shown her more tenderness than Ed had in thirteen years of marriage. But who was she kidding, with beautiful women like Maggie and Andrea around why would someone like Darryl Dixion even give her a glance. She sighed and went back to her work in the kitchen. They were making venison that Darryl had caught. She smiled at the thought of him out there yet again providing for their camp. He didn't give himself enough credit, but she did, she knew how hard he worked for the camp. She laughed as she peeled potatoes; Lori and Maggie were half dancing around the kitchen. Tonight would be a good night. They didn't have a lot of those, so they would all enjoy their night.

Herschel came in right before dinner with Rick. With winter coming they had been scouting out more secure places to hold up in for the winter. Herschel was afraid if they didn't find somewhere with better protection they could be sitting ducks when the snow hit.

By the time the sun was setting the ladies had set the tables in the dining room. Carl was buzzing around some chocolate brownies; Carol cut him a small piece and giggled as he scurried away. Darryl had been standing on the porch he smiled in spite of himself at her face when she gave the boy the brownie. He had cleaned up a bit before he came in. Carol noticed right away that he had cleaned himself up; he looked so handsome standing there. He nodded at her and sat down next to Dale.

She sat at the other table with Lori and Maggie the three talking at great length about what they needed for the upcoming cold weather. They knew they would have to be very smart about their food and they needed to restock their medical supplies.

Darryl picked at his plate, he was eating it, but he liked his meals better when she sat with him. He was pissed that she made him feel that way; he was getting ready to get up and leave when he felt her hand on his shoulder. She was standing there with a large brownie on a plate. "Here let me take your dishes, hope you like the brownies, I made them this afternoon." He just nodded as she set down the plate. He watched her make her way into the kitchen. Dale elbowed him, "Nice of her to bring that for you, if you notice I had to get my own. Makes you wonder who is going to end up with such a good woman."

He looked at Dale, he wasn't sure what Dale was trying to say, but he was hoping the old man didn't have her in mind for him. If Carol was going to be with anyone it should be him not Dale.

Carol was sitting on the edge of her bed in the RV. She hated nighttime; she saw Sophia's face every time she closed her eyes. She could hear the others by the campfire talking and laughing. She would try to sleep, she heard the RV door open, and she was surprised by the sound of his heavy boots as they moved along the floor. She wiped her tears quickly.

When he rounded the corner to the back sleeping area, his throat grew tight. He knew she had been crying again. She hid it from the others. He leaned back against the other bunk. "You ok? I noticed you weren't outside with the others." She nodded and stared at her feet. "Yeah, just tired need to sleep." He knew that Rick and Lori talking about the baby had upset her; they wanted to name it Sophia if it was a girl.

"Lay down." She looked at him. "I haven't been sleeping either, maybe if we lay together?" Once he said it he couldn't believe it came out of his mouth. She sat in shock, but then she moved herself up against the wall. He kicked his boots off and moved on the bed trying to keep his distance. He figured it might help her sleep, but the truth was them talking about the baby had upset him too. They couldn't just replace Sophia. He lay close to her but tried not to touch her. He let his hand hover just above her bare arm, but he thought better of touching her. They both needed comfort not anything else.

She had finally fallen asleep; she loved having him lying next to her. When she woke in the morning his head was buried into her back and both of his arms were wrapped around her. She just leaned back into him and sighed. She heard Glenn come busting into the RV, "Darryl, Darryl, Rick needs us at the house." Darryl stirred, "Keep it down she is finally sleeping, she hasn't slept enough lately."

Darryl pulled his boots on and sighed as he watched Glenn retreat from the RV. He had slept so sound next to her and now he had to go see what Sheriff Prick wanted. He turned and watched her cuddle up in the morning sun; before he could stop himself he bent down and softly kissed her cheek. He then made his way out the door and toward whatever holy shit was going on now.

She listened to him leave. Her cheek still burned from his kiss. Once she was outside making breakfast Dale smiled slyly at her, "I hate to ask, but what is going on with you and Darryl?" She blushed; she could feel her cheeks grow hot. "We are just leaning on each other." She tried to be busy but Dale wasn't going away that easily, "Carol, it's ok for you to have love, in fact, we need all the good we can get."

Darryl sat looking at Herschel; he had remembered a small elementary school with a large courtyard on the other side of town. It was close enough to the old chain stores for scavenging but yet far enough away from most largely populated areas they felt it might be the best place to hold up for the winter. Darryl was surprised they had asked him to this meeting. Rick looked at Darryl, "Would you be willing to take a group to the school to check it out?" Darryl nodded, "Sure when do you want me to go?"

She didn't see him all day, she figured he was off doing stuff for Rick and with all the laundry and cooking she made herself busy. That afternoon she went down by the old barn and sat next to Sophia's grave. It was peaceful here and she always felt better when she visited, she knew she would never have another baby and the idea of leaving her there weighed heavy on her soul. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and headed back toward the camp.

Darryl and Shane encountered only two walkers at the old school. Herschel had been right there was lots of room and there was plenty of fuel for the genators. They could definitely turn the little school into a make shift community thru the cold months. The school was in the shape of a big square with a perfect courtyard in the center for the chickens and the cow. On the trip back Shane had stopped in town to pick up a few things for the women. Darryl saw the little angel statue and quickly carried it to the truck. Shane looked at him, Darryl didn't give a shit what he thought, "It's for Sophia." Shane just nodded and continued grabbing items from the list. Once Darryl had helped Shane unload and they had given Rick the report on the school he headed to the old barn and placed the little concrete angel statue on top of her grave.

He was half way to his tent when he thought about the fact he hadn't talked to Carol all day. He went to the water pump and cleaned himself up a little. His next stop was his tent for some fresh clothes. He knew he was just stupid as shit Darryl, fooling himself that any woman especially one like Carol would even want him in bed with her, but he slept better next to her. He nodded at Dale who just smiled as he watched him go in the RV.

Carol knew when they got back but she saw how intense he was and figured he might just need a little space, so that is what she gave him. She had slipped into a pair of sleeper boxers and a black tank top, when she was married to Ed he would have never let her wear such a thing, but she thought they were cute. She went as far as asking Lori if she looked stupid in them before she headed to bed. Lori had laughed at her and told her she looked great. Now laying there by herself she felt stupid, she was old and used up, Darryl felt pity for her nothing else. She was about ready to bury her head into her pillow when she heard Dale say good night to someone. She heard him enter seconds later and her heart skipped a beat.

When he saw her lying there, he smiled; the little boxers were very form fitting on her ass. He had never really noticed before what a nice ass she did have. He sat on the bunk across from her and took off his boots. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to get some sleep. When he edged into the bed with her he was shocked when she rolled into him and nestled herself into his chest. "Good night Darryl." His voice had a weird catch she had never heard before, "Good night". He was trying to force himself to sleep but her breasts were pressing into his chest and it was all he could do to hide his hard on. She adjusted her leg and brushed it, he turned his back to her so fast he almost fell out of the bed. She just wrapped her arms around his chest and softly kissed his neck good night. Darryl Dixion knew he was in serious trouble.

Three days later Carol stood in the school house that would be their winter home. The rest of the group were picking rooms. Carol had drifted to the brightly decoratored kindergarten room. She laughed at the pictures that hung on the walls. She didn't hear Darryl behind her. She jumped and grabbed her chest laughing, "Sorry you scared me, I didn't see you there." He smiled, "Do you like this room?" She nodded, "Yeah, I like that it has carpet, when you get up on cold mornings the carpet will come in handy." He nodded, "Ok, this room is yours then." She wanted to ask him if he was going to be sharing it with her but she just couldn't. "My room is across the hall if you need me. Nice thing about this place is most of the rooms still have the old wood burning stoves. Dale and Glenn have been working on getting them ready for winter." She felt her heart flutter a little at the thought of him being so near.

Over the next few weeks they had begun painting and winterizing the old school house. They made sure all the windows were boarded up and covered with heavy cloth. Darryl had found two nice beds in town and put them in their rooms. He even went to great pains to find bedding set that he had seen her look at on one of the scavenging missions. They would work all day sometimes at the farm packing up and sometimes at the school. He had been gone most of the day hunting, he approached the farm house with several rabbits and squirrels on his back. Lori came busting out of the door, "Darryl have you seen Carol?" He hadn't seen her since that morning, "No, why would she be hunting with me?" Rick came around the side of the house a few seconds later, "No one at camp has seen her, where the hell did she go?" Darryl dumped his kill on the steps and grabbed Lori's arm, "What the hell is going on? Where is Carol?" Lori looked at him her eyes were filling with tears, "Shane went on the warpath while you were gone. Saying that we were taking too much stuff to the school. He started throwing Sophia's stuff away. Carol was crushed, she took off into the woods and now we can't find her." Anger ripped thru Darryl, Shane had been pushing him for months, "That Stupid Son of a Bitch!" He grabbed his bow and headed toward camp. Rick grabbed him, "After we find her you can kill him, let's find Carol first."

Carol had been destroyed when Shane threw her little girl's things away. She had headed out of camp and gotten herself lost and now she was sitting by a creek thinking that this must be how Sophia felt when she was all alone out in the wilderness. She cried, how could this be her life anymore. The only bright spot was Darryl. She heard noises coming behind her; she made her way up to a large tree and hoped she would hide herself if it was a walker. She heard his voice, "CAROL…..CAROL." She felt relief right away, "Darryl I am here." He ran down the path with Rick hot on his heels. She was crying when he grabbed a hold of her. He ran his hands over her making sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you hurt? Are you ok?" She sobbed, "Yes, I am fine; I just got pissed at Shane and got lost. I am sorry I made you worry." He drew her into him and hugged her for what seemed like forever.

They made their way back to camp. Shane made his way to Carol hoping to apologize for being such an ass. "Listen, please forgive….". Before he could say anything Darryl was on top of him punching him and kicking him. Carol screamed, "Darryl, no." It took Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog to pull them apart. "God Damn you people. Stay the fuck away from me." He storms off toward his tent. Carol heads to the RV not sure what to do next.

Dale pops his head in, "Why don't you go check on him?" She looks at him, "I don't know what I am thinking, why would he want to be with me? I know as soon as we find some nice young girl, he will forget all about little old used up me." Dale sighs, "That is Ed talking, not you. You know you are worth more than that. And furthermore so does Darryl. You bring out of him something that no one probably has. I have watched the two of you. I think you have to take happiness where you can get it. Well good night, glad you are safe."

As Dale walks out the door he finds Darryl standing there. "Go talk to her son, you two need each other." Darryl shakes his head. He goes to the back of the RV. He sits on the bunk across from her, "Why the hell did you take off today? I was coming right back and you know I would have taken care of Shane." She shakes her head, "I don't know, it was stupid. I just get so tired." He nods his head, "You know out of the two of us, I am not good enough for you. There isn't anything old or used up about you. I am just some piece of trash that can hunt and track animals. And why do you think I won't want you." She just stares at him. He moves to the bunk next to her. "It's late and I am tired." She nods as they lay down together. He moves in close to snuggle, she quivers as his arm finds her waist, his mouth gently kisses her neck, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." She smiles as he hugs her deeper they quietly drift off to sleep.

She wakes up a few hours later; Darryl is gone from the bed. She sits up, the sun isn't up yet, she wonders where he is when the RV door swings open. He wonders back to the bed. "What are you doing?" She shakes her head relieved to see him there. "I woke up and you were gone." He sneers, "Damn woman I had to take a piss, now lay down you need to rest." He sighs as he gets back into the bed. She laughs a little to herself as he pulls her to him. "Why are you laughing at me? I will go back to my damn tent woman." She grabs a hold of him tighter, "Sorry I was just thinking I was happy when I am with you." She couldn't see it but he was smiling as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…..the two women

They had stumbled upon the two women on their way back from the school that afternoon. Darryl couldn't believe his eyes when they stopped. They were both maybe twenty years old. The blond walked toward them first, she was holding a gun at them, "We don't want any trouble. Just keep moving." Rick had moved out front, "We are not going to hurt you, are you two girls alone?" The blond shook as the brunette cowered behind her, "What if we are?" Rick continued making his way toward them. "We are not going to hurt you. Our families are just down the road a bit. Are you hurt? Can we help you? I am Rick." The blond looked at him, "Are there other women in your group?" Rick nodded and motioned to Lori to get out of the car.

Lori moved toward the women. "Why don't you girls ride with me? We will get you to the farm and get you some warm food for your bellies." The two women moved slowly to the car, never once putting the gun away.

Carol watched the two women. The men were hovering around them. She brought the little brunette a plate and she flinched. Carol knew how that felt, so she kneeled down and smiled at her. "Its ok sweetie, no one is going to hurt you here. Can I get you anything else?" The brunette finally smiled and shook her head no. She grabbed a plate and took it to Darryl how looked more and more irate. Her insecurity was hitting her hard tonight. The blond was very cute and she couldn't help but notice how much Darryl was staring at her. She went into the kitchen figuring that keeping her hands busy would help keep her mind off the fact that there were now two young women in camp and she was now just plain old Carol. Lori saw that Carol was upset. "You ok?" Carol tried to smile, "I don't feel so good, I am going to head to the RV, and can you girls clean up ok?" Lori nodded and watched as Carol headed out of the house toward their little camp.

After dinner the blonde that they now knew as Megan began telling their horrible story. They had made it out of Cleveland with their boyfriends. They made it all the way to Virginia before they came upon the Judge and his group. They were captured and taken in front of the Judge, he shoot their boyfriends in front of them when the men said they won't share the girls with anyone. The girls were then used as currency and traded between the men. They had gotten away two weeks ago when the Judge's group stopped near Atlanta. "We can't tell you how grateful we are. But we are putting you in danger being here. The Judge will be looking for us. We killed two men to get away." Rick ran his hands over his face. "You will be fine here. You are welcome to stay here. We take care of our own." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

At the end of the girl's story Darryl noticed that Carol was gone. Lori was clearing plates, "Lori, where did Carol go?" Lori looked up at him, "She was upset and she headed to bed early." Darryl was pissed, "Why does she keep going off alone, God damn it." Lori smiled as Darryl headed out to find Carol.

Carol had climbed to the top of the RV and was laying staring at the stars. Tears were rolling down her face. Darryl went into the RV and upon not finding her; he screamed her name scaring her half to death. She looked over the side of the RV, "Darryl what's the matter?" He climbed the ladder, "What the fuck are you doing? You need to stay with the group. I know it seems safe here but you have to quit taking off. I can't keep you safe if you keep up this shit." She couldn't believe he was raging at her like this. "Darryl I will be fine and if a walker takes off with me who really cares." As soon as she said it she knew how much rage she had unleashed. His eyes were burning, "FUCK YOU, I guess I don't matter, Damn you woman. I would give a shit, I would." She stared at him, could he really care about her? He turned away from her; she could tell the anger was still coursing thru his body. She walked over and touched his back, gently kissing his bare shoulder. He turned and kissed her, not the little kisses they had stolen from each other, but a kiss. His tongue gently caressed hers. His hands quickly found her ass and she whimpered. Her hands were running slowly along the muscles of his back. He stopped kissing her long enough to look into her eyes, "Let's go inside." She nodded. He helped her down from the RV, pinning her gently against it at the bottom of the ladder and kissing her again. She wanted to cry, no one had ever been so tender with her. Once in the RV he took off his shirt, she saw every scar, and there were many. She kissed his chest and then his lips found her again.

He laid back on the bed his pants were already unbuckled and his boots were tossed aside. She straddled him and pulled off her shirt and bra, she took a deep breath. He sighed as his erection grew painful at the sight of her naked breasts. He grabbed both of them and pulled her close to him. He kissed her again and then put one of her nipples in his mouth and he suckled her. She moaned softly, which drove him nuts, he flipped her on her back and she giggled, looking up at him she gently touched his cheek. He smiled back at her as he kissed her again. He ran his lips along her collarbone; she rose off the bed enjoying every kiss and nibble he made. He was so hard, he was aching, he hadn't been with a woman in so long and this woman damn near drove him crazy.

He stood up long enough to pull off his pants. He looked down at her lying on the bed so innocently, her breasts looked beautiful. She nodded at him as he pulled her jeans off. Now she lay completely naked. He ran his hand along her leg and she quivered. He tugged gently at his cock as he slid into the bed next to her. They were kissing again, she tasted so sweet, her hand found his cock and she gently tugged at him; he moaned and buried his head into her shoulder. She rolled him over and straddled him kissing his chest, stopping to lick his nipples and playfully bite at them. He ran a hand over her hair; she looked up at him as she slid to his cock and put him into her mouth. He moaned out, she had her tongue lightly licking him as she sucked him at a wonderful rhythm. He guided her up to his mouth again; he wanted to come inside her. He rolled on top of her and looked deeply into her eyes, she nodded and opened her hips to him, he slowly thrust himself into her. She threw her head back, he filled her so perfectly. He began slowly moving in and out of her, she rose to meet his every thrust, they were sweaty and panting as they both approached their climax. They both screamed out together. They were laying there gently kissing one another when they heard footsteps running fast toward the RV. They threw a sheet over themselves as Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog busted into the door. "Everyone ok?" Rick turned instantly red, Carol hide her head into Darryl's shoulder. "What the fuck are you all doing?" Glenn and T-Dog were already outside laughing their asses off. Rick held up his hand, "So sorry we heard screaming, carry on, sorry to disturb you all." They heard them laugh as they made their way to the house.

Carol was bright red. Darryl sighed and laid back down. "Well at least they know we are together and I don't have to have that talk with anyone." She looked at Darryl and smiled, "Yeah, I guess we are." She fell fast asleep next to him. She loved sleeping naked next to him. When she woke in the morning he was gone, but she found two Cherokee Roses on the sink and she smiled. She had never felt like this for any man.

That afternoon they were unloading stuff at the school. Carol was surprised when Darryl started bringing his stuff into her room. "What are you doing?" He looked at her damn woman wanted everything spelled out for her. "Bringing in my stuff. Why is that a problem?" She smiled as she continued to unpack the box she had, "No, no problem. Go ahead." He stopped behind her, "Listen if you don't want me in here then just say so, I understand." She stood up and hugged him around his waist, "Darryl, unpack your shit and shutup." She playfully slapped his ass and turned back to her work.

Standing in the doorway a few minutes later, he couldn't help but love the way she glowed now. She never turned back around to look at him, but he could tell she was smiling and he loved it. Damn woman.

They had just gotten back to the farm when a beat up old pick up came down the road. The men lead by Rick made their way down to the pickup. Darryl couldn't believe his eyes when Merle stepped out of the truck. "Well look who I found! Stupid mother fucker, haven't seen your brother in months and you just stand there." Darryl was in shock, Merle grabbed him up into a bear hug. He was speechless. "Merle where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead? We went back to Atlanta to find you." Merle stared down at his stump, "Yeah I found my own way off that fucking roof, no thanks to these people." Rick stepped in front of the group, "Why are you here Merle? We don't want any trouble." Merle laughed, "Well with just one hand you can see I don't want any trouble either. Damn boy you look good like life has been good to you." Darryl's mind was racing, what would he do now that Merle was back. Merle was one mean son of a bitch and he didn't want Merle anywhere near Carol.

That night at dinner they all sat in almost silence listening to Merle tell stories about his adventures. He wasn't impressed with the holy rolling bastard they were staying with but he loved watching his daughter's asses as they moved thru the kitchen. The old man they called Herschel watched his every move. He also watched his kid brother, who was being waited on by the short haired bitch. After dinner Darryl took him out to his tent. Merle noticed there wasn't much of his stuff left in the tent. "So you shacking up with one of those little hotties in the house? Looks like you cleared out of here? Is it the little blond?" Darryl felt sick as Merle licked his lips and grabbed his cock. "What I would like to do to her." Darryl didn't say much, "No, not her. Listen if you need anything else let me know. I have to get over to the RV. I have watch tonight." Merle smiled, "It's the short haired bitch, I noticed her kid and husband aren't around." Darryl stopped cold, "She lost them both. The little girl not too long ago."

Merle leaned back and sighed, "Well I hope she is worth the roll in the hay, she isn't much to look at." Darryl charged his brother, pinning him to the ground. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her." Merle laughed as his brother backed away. "Well I can't believe you, you in love little man? You in love with that bitch?" He stares at Merle who is now doubled over laughing, "Who could love you little man? You are a Dixion, we don't buy in to all that bullshit."

Darryl made his way back to the RV; he would deal with his brother tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3….it ain't no big deal

Carol spent the rest of the next day doing the camp's laundry. It seemed to be her thing, how she contributed like the rest. Darryl had disappeared after breakfast; she figured he was off with Merle. Merle had stared at her all during breakfast; it made her very nervous the way he looked at her. She had made her way down to the water pump; she needed some more wash water. She didn't hear him come up behind her.

Merle stood watching his brother's old lady, she was a little older than Darryl, but she did have a fine body under those clothes. He couldn't help but think that some people in this new world would pay dearly for a taste of her body. She heard the twig snap under his boot and she turned around praying it was Darryl, terror hit her face when she saw Merle looking at her like that. "Good morning Merle, can I do something for you?" He licked his lips and stared at her, "Well if it isn't the little misses." She felt around her to see if there was a rock or anything in case she needed it. "Would you like to help me carry some water back to camp? I am working on laundry right now."

Merle came closer to her, "So you are shacking up with my little brother. You know I always check out all of Darryl's girls to make sure they are worthy of a Dixon, why don't you just lay down here and let me see what's underneath all those baggy clothes, sugar tits." Carol stood up, "Don't talk to me like that Merle, I have to get back to camp Darryl will be looking for me."

Darryl had been following him all morning; he stepped out from the trees, "Merle, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" He advanced on him with his bow drawn. "Carol you ok?" She nodded slowly as she gathered her things and fell in behind Darryl. "Merle if you are going to stay you need to understand, this is not going to happen. The ladies in this camp are not your personal slaves for anything. You have to pitch in or get the fuck out." Merle stood grinning at his kid brother, seemed the little pussy had grown a pair while he was gone. "Just wanted to see what all your fuss was about, she isn't much to look at but she does have nice tits and an ass." Darryl took the end of his bow and smashed it into Merle's face. "Get up your leaving." Merle laughed and pointed at Carol, "Over her? I am your blood boy! Over a pussy you would throw your own brother out! You little bastard." Darryl never lowered the bow as T-Dog, Glen, and Rick came upon them.

Rick wasn't shocked to see Merle at the end of the bow, just shocked it was Darryl holding it. "Darryl, what's going on?" Darryl could barely get the words out his adrenaline was in high gear, "If I hadn't followed him, I think he would have raped Carol. He needs to leave." Rick looked at Merle, he hated the man from the first time he saw him on top of that building in Atlanta. "You sure that is what you want Darryl?" Darryl just nodded and keeps the bow trained at Merle's head. T-Dog and Glen had already drawn their guns on Merle. "You need to go Merle, if you stay, I am afraid that Darryl will kill you."

Merle spat at Darryl, "Should of let dad kill your sorry ass when he wanted to. You worthless piece of a son of a whore. I will get you, and your little woman." Merle looks around at the group now slowly closing in with their weapons drawn. Rick and Darryl walk him to the camp and make sure he gets all of his things for the road. Rick leans into Darryl's ear, "You ok?" Darryl just nods silently. Merle comes out of the tent holding up his hands. "See got nothing but what I brought with me. What are you looking at mother fucker?" He lunges toward Darryl who stands his ground. Merle laughs, "I see you don't scare so easy anymore. That takes all the fun out of life doesn't." They walk him to the truck; Merle throws his stuff into the back. He leans on the door of the truck and grins at Darryl, "See you real soon little brother, see you real soon, and tell your little woman I will definitely be seeing her again real soon." Darryl didn't drop his arm holding the bow until he couldn't see the truck anymore. He felt Rick's hand on his shoulder, "You had no other choice, and it was for the good of the group." Darryl shrugged off Rick's hand headed toward the woods.

Carol didn't look for him the rest of the day. She knew he was hurting and that he needed to work out that hurt on his own. She had scrubbed her skin raw after dinner, she felt so dirty, the things Merle had said to her reminded her so much of Ed. She had quietly made her way back to the RV. She had pulled out a few extra blankets and told Dale that he would leave them inside the door for anyone that needed them. The fall air was getting very chilly at night. As she lay down on the bunk she worried about him out in the woods all by himself, she knew that he would be back when he was ready. She had drifted off to sleep; her dreams were dark, of hands hitting her, and of Merle standing over her.

Darryl had finally headed back to the camp when he knew everyone would be asleep. He was halfway to the RV when he heard her screaming. He rushed into the RV with his bow drawn. Carol was thrashing all over the bunk. He went to her shaking her, "Carol, CAROL, wake up baby. Wake up." Her eyes opened and she stared into his worried eyes. She pulled away pulling the sheet up around her. "I am fine." He went to the makeshift kitchen area outside the RV and grabbed a cup of water and brought it back in for her. "Drink this." She took the cup trying to get herself together. When she had bad dreams, Ed would just hit her awake and she would sit in the kitchen alone pulling herself together. But with Darryl she couldn't be alone. She pulled on her shoes; he looked at her, "What are you doing?" She smiled, "Just need to go to the bathroom, I will be right back." She gently patted his chest as she passed him. He watched her leave and wondered if he should follow her.

She made it to the tree line and the tears were flowing. She hated how much she cried, before this world, she could cry alone in her kitchen. Crying in Ed's house was not allowed and she had learned how to hold inside all the tears she felt. She made her way down to the little pond, she knew she had gone too far, but she just needed to clear her head. She sat on the edge of the deck and pulled her knees up to her chin and she sobbed.

He had followed her. Damn woman was always going off on her own and it pissed him off that he worried so much about her, but if he lost her like they had lost Sophia, he would just throw himself to a group of hungry walkers. He wasn't happy to see her trail led away from the usually spot the ladies used. He made it to the clearing and saw her sitting on deck. He could barely hear her crying. He knew that cry, it was the cry of someone that had learned not to cry out loud for fear of more pain. He quietly came up behind her. He dropped the bow just loud enough for her to know he was there. She shot him a look and wiped her face quickly. "Darryl I am fine, just needed a few minutes to myself." He got down and scooted behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, she tried to push him away at first, but he held on strong. He leaned his head to her shoulder, he leaned close to her ear, "You are allowed to cry, I am here, and I won't tell anyone." He just held her like that until she cried it all out. He's eyes were watering too, he had after all sent his only blood relative out into this world alone and stayed here with people who were nothing to him. She leaned back against him and wiped her face. She smiled, "All done." He nodded and stood up, helping her up. She kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, only for her, she was the only one that saw this part of him. There had been other women, but that was just sex. Whatever this was between the two of them, he liked the way being with her made him feel.

The next day the men began packing up for a scavenging hunt in a nearby town. Carol was helping him pack his arrows, "I don't understand, why do you think you will be gone overnight?" He grinned to himself, he hated and loved it when she worried, it just made him feel like she cared that much more. "We have to hit those stores that are there. We need things for the school that we can't find around here. You will be fine. T-Dog and Dale will be here. You are all going to sleep up in the house for the night. And promise me no going to do laundry or pick berries, just stay near the house." She wasn't looking at him; he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Promise me." She nodded not looking at him. "Promise." He bent his head and kept looking at her face until she smiled and looked at him, "Ok, I promise, only if you promise to come back." There it was, he knew she was worried about that. He grabbed her from behind kissing her neck, "I always come back." She grabbed his hands and hugged them.

She watched as the caravan of cars disappeared his bike was last. She moved her feet toward the house, she had promised.

They had found very few walkers on the road to Kingston Circle. Kingston Circle was an area that had once been farm land that the chain superstores had taken over. The group of men were here with lists in hand to get the items the women felt they needed. They found three large trucks to fill with food, clothes, cleaners, and equipment. They hit the Walmart first. They cleaned out all the knives, ammo, and bow equipment they could find. The big things weren't on the list. The men had talked a few nights before Merle showed up. They wanted to find a small generator that could operator a washer and dryer. They also wanted to find a few Christmas things. The ladies and Carl deserved a Christmas. They worked late into the night. Glenn pulled several air mattresses into an office and they locked themselves in for the night.

By the next morning, they were almost done loading the third truck when a herd of walkers came across them. Rick and Shane were caught inside the story, while Darryl, Glen, and Herschel were in the third truck. Rick motioned to them to keep quiet. Darryl took this as they were going to try to wait them out. They waited for two hours. The walkers had finally moved on and they had just finished up the last item, a baby bed for Lori. They drove the trucks to the school and unloaded everything, parking the trucks around on side of the school for extra protection on that side.

Carol had worried all day. As she lay on the floor of Herschel's farm house she heard Carl sobbing into his pillow. The little guy was so afraid his daddy wasn't coming home. Lori sat and patted his hair. Carol was scared too, they were supposed to be back by dinner. When dinner came and went, they all began to really worry. She was just thinking of getting up when she heard his bike come down the drive. The whole house was a light; the women made their way outside and smiled as they counted heads. Everyone was back safe and sound.

Darryl got off his bike and stretched. Carol stood on the stairs watching as he walked up. Lori and Carl were already hugging Rick. Herschel was surrounded by his daughters and Glenn had Maggie hanging off his waist. Carol stood on the steps, her eyes said it all. Darryl stopped at the bottom step giving her a smile, "Sad I made it back or something?" She was taken aback, "No, why?" He pointed back at the others, "Well everyone else got hugs and kisses, and …" She jumped off the steps knocking him over onto his back. He laughed as she kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away and looked at his face, "Is that better?" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her deep, taking in the smile of the laundry soap she used all the time. "Much better, damn woman." She laughed as the others made their way up toward the house and them.

Once inside the men told of their run in with the herd of walkers. They also told them that they wanted to move to the school by the end of the week. Herschel and Rick laid out the plans for moving the animals and the rest of their things. They told the ladies of the three trucks they had found. Rick said they wanted to close up shop at the farm so they could get the rest of their needed supplies before winter hit.

At the school the next day they checked all the wood burning stoves and made sure that the water lines were all functioning fine. They had found a truck of water and unloaded it storing the water on the small stage in the gym. Most of the classrooms they were using as bedrooms held their things and the women had them move some of Herschel's furniture over to make one room into a makeshift living room, while another room they pushed together tables and made it a dining room for them all to have dinner together. Rooms they weren't using they filled with empty desks and boarded up. All of the windows are were boarded up and covered with heavy blankets. All around the small school they parked big trucks to help give them an extra boundary against the walkers. So when they finally parked their cars around the entrance to the school, they knew they had found their winter home.

Carol went straight to their room; she wanted to finish unpacking their stuff before dinner. Darryl had brought his bike in and parked it in the entrance. Rick and Herschel had agreed that he would be using it for runs so it was smart to keep it inside. He stopped in the makeshift laundry room to make sure everything was up and running. He couldn't wait to show her the washer and dryer with the generator; he smiled as he entered their room. He put a very serious look on his face, "Hey need you to come with me." She looked at him very curiously, "Ok, everything ok?" He nodded. He took her down the hall and flipped on the light to the little laundry room. He studied her face, she laughed, and he saw the tears, good tears behind her eyes. "Oh my GOD, do they work?" He nodded and smiled, he heard the others coming, he adjusted himself he hated to show his emotions to the others. Lori walked in grinning, "Oh my god, I can't believe." Rick nodded and pointed at Darryl. "This deal was all Darryl; he was the one that thought about getting this for you ladies." Darryl blushed, he had just mentioned it would be a help for them. He didn't want Carol's smooth hands to crack and bleed when all they had was cold water to wash in. Carol hugged him in front of everyone. He felt their eyes on them, "Thank you, this was the biggest surprise. I never would have thought you all could do this. Thank you." She kissed him grinning wide. When she went to let go of him, he grabbed her hand and held onto it. She grinned wider.

The ladies all gathered together any dirty clothes they could. The men listened as they all stood and watched the washer work on the first load. While the women were doing their laundry and making dinner, the guys set to the task of making the animal's courtyard more secure. They had gotten some fencing to put over the open part of the courtyard, just in case a walker made its way onto the roof. Darryl was helping Shane fasten the last of one side when she came into the courtyard. His breath was taken away. He had never seen her look so pretty. She had on a light yellow sundress; she even put a little makeup on. They wanted their first dinner at the school to be special. When the guys all got in from chores they found the ladies were all cleaned up. They had set a wonderful table covered with venison and fresh apples from the farm. Darryl ran over to the bathroom and ran water over his face. Then he went to put on a clean shirt. He was just entering their dining room when he saw Dale smiling at him, "Don't we look nice tonight." He sneered at the old man, "Shut up I just having some dinner and I didn't want to smell like shit." Dale laughed as he went in and sat down in a huff.

Carol sat next to him. Herschel stood up, "I would like to do a prayer before dinner if everyone is good with that." Darryl rolled his eyes, but Carol grabbed his hand under the table and smiled at him. He bowed his head when she did. "Thank you Lord for leading us to this place, thank you for blessing us with our little family. Protect us over this winter, and keep us all safe. Let this food nourish us and protect us. Amen." They all nodded. There were smiles at the table, even Darryl opened up a little bit giving Carl hell about the amount of potatoes the kid had piled on his plate. He liked the little kid and was glad to see him smiling again. He looked over at Carol who was standing up to grab the bottle of wine to fill his cup; he loved the way her dress was riding up. He gave her a little playful slap on the but. She grabbed her bottom and smiled at him, he looked at her with a little devilish smile spreading on his face. She kissed his nose and filled his cup. The school was a new start for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…something so small

They had been in the school for over a week and Darryl felt like a king. He would wake up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He had clean clothes, his boots were clean. She fussed over his every move. He loved the attention, his own mother had died so long ago that having Carol fuss over him was too much at times.

Something was different when he got up, no fresh coffee smell. Carol was sitting on the edge of the bed. He scooted down toward her and rubbed a hand across his face. "Baby you ok?" She nodded, "Yeah, I don't feel so great this morning. I am sure it isn't anything, sorry I didn't make the coffee yet. Let me get on that." He pulled her gently back down to the bed. "No, I will make it this morning. You lay here a few more minutes. You are allowed a day in bed if you are sick."

Carol shook her head, "No, we have stuff to do. We need to finish up gathering wood today. There isn't time for me to be sick."

Darryl hated that she always felt like she had to do twice as much as everyone else. "Damn it woman, get your ass in that bed and rest." He pulled on his jeans, kissed her forehead and made his way to the kitchen.

"Lori, Carol is sick, she's running a fever too. Can you please have Herschel look in on her. I need a plate of food for her."

Lori agreed to have Herschel look in on her and handed him the plate.

Carol had waited till after he was ready to head out before she got herself up. She loved that he was doting on her for a change but she knew how much work there was to do and she was going to be damned to sit around and let others do her share. Lori was surprised to see her. She could tell that Carol was sick. "Hey Darryl said for you to rest today." She smiled, "I have to do my share, which way did he go?" Lori pointed toward the courtyard, "Well then I will go with Shane and the rest and gather firewood." Lori put her hands on her hips, her baby bump was getting bigger every day. "What do I tell Darryl if he asked where you are?" Carol smiled as she put her hat and coat on, "Don't tell him. He won't ask."

Shane was glad for the help and he sent each of them out to a different section of the school yard to gather timber. There was only a light blanket of snow when they started, as the snow got heavier, Shane called them all in. Carol was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her. Shane told Glenn to go get Darryl and Rick.

Carol was trying to pick up the little branch when the pain over took her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she figured it would pass. She sat down under the tree and screamed as the next cramp hit her. She wasn't sure how she would get back to the school. She tried to move but the pain pulled her back down to the ground. She felt so tried and she put her head back against the tree.

Darryl ran to the rest of them outside, "Who the hell was with her?" He hated Shane that wasn't something new. If anything happened to Carol, Shane would be a dead man. He would play judge, jury, and executor. He began pacing, Herschel tried to get him to relax. He pushed pass the old man and held Shane by his throat, "Where did you send her?" Shane pointed in the direction that he had sent Carol. Darryl ran full force across the field toward the street where Shane had sent her. He rounded the corner, Glenn and Rick were close behind him, she was collapsed under a tree. He stopped for a minute, what if a walker had gotten to her, what if she was already dead, what would he do? He began moving when he heard her call his name, "Darryl, Darryl". He fell to the ground next to her, putting her head in his lap, she was burning up. "Carol, sweetheart, I am here. Did you get bite baby? Talk to me."

Her eyes fluttered, "Sophia, come here baby, I need you to stay with mommy." Darryl looked at Rick and Glenn, he knew he was losing her fast.

Darryl carried her back to the school and set her down in their make shift clinic. He paced outside the door as Herschel looked her over. When the door opened he was the first one to him. "Is she bit?"

Herschel shook his head, "No son, it's her appendix. I think I have enough supplies to take it out. We have the respirator from when I did the surgery on Carl. I just need to look at my anatomy books. We are going to need more light in there though."

Darryl sunk to the floor for only a moment then he went and gathered all the lights he could find. He was standing in their room he picked up her night gown and breathed it in. He heard Lori behind him, he didn't turn around, "I got her a ring from the store before we closed ourselves up here. I don't know why all this happened with the dead walking, but she is my world. If she dies I can't go on." Lori puts her hand on his back, "She is going to be fine and when she wakes up you give her that ring." He nodded and returned to the clinic.

Herschel worked on her for an hour. He found the appendix removed it. Once he was done he came out to the rest of the group. "She is going to be fine Darryl. Why don't we move her to your room before she wakes up."

Darryl, Rick, Shane, and Glenn carried her down and put her in bed. Lori got ice packs and filled them with snow for her incision and Andrea brought him dinner. Darryl fell asleep sitting up in a chair he had pulled to the bed. Herschel stopped in before bed to check on her, "How's our girl?"

Darryl looked up, "She hasn't woke up yet." Herschel put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok son?" Darryl didn't say anything.

Herschel felt for her pulse, "Her fever is down, she is doing much better. She should be awake soon. She is strong son, she will be fine."

Darryl sighed, "An appendix is such a little thing and it almost took her from me."

Herschel sighed, "Son, anything could take her from you. If God wanted her he would have taken her today. None of us are promised a tomorrow. We just have to take each day. I miss my wife, but I had ten wonderful years with her and that helps keep me going. Wake me if she has any trouble. When she wakes up make sure you give her the pain meds."

Darryl nodded and grabbed her hand in his. He wasn't going to leave her side.

Carol woke up a few hours later. She was confused, she had been with Darryl and Sophia. She was having a wonderful dream. They were at a picnic together laughing and smiling, like the world hadn't gone to the dead. She moved and pain ripped thru her side, she gasped. Darryl stirred next to her. His eyes opened and he stood up, "You alright? Should I get Herschel?" She shook her head, "What happened?" He didn't know what to say, he had half figured he would lose her, and now she sat staring at him. "You had your appendix out. We found you under that tree. Damn it, I told you to stay in bed." He began to pace, she hated seeing him so upset. "I am sorry Darryl, I just wanted to do my part." He heard her bring in her breath again. "Shit, now you got me so upset I forgot your medicine. Damn it woman I can't take care of shit." He poured her a glass of water and made his way to the bed holding two pills. She took them and swallowed them down.

"I am sorry I made you worry." He scowled and sat in the chair again. "Do you need the ice pack refilled? Let me go get you some snow." Before she could protest he was down the hall and out in the courtyard gathering up snow for her ice bag. When he returned to their room she was trying to stand.

"What in holy fuck are you doing?" She had tears running down her cheek, "I have to go to the bathroom, will you get Lori, please?" He came to her side, "We don't need Lori I can take care of my own." He half carried her to the bathroom and helped her ease her way onto the toilet. He waited outside till she was done and then carried her back to the bed. Once she was settled in he put the ice pack gingerly on her incision.

She watched him as he fussed over her. No one had ever fussed over her like that before. She couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek. He looked at her, "What is wrong now?" She shook her head, "I just love you, that's all. Thank you for taking care of me." A small smile came across his lips, "I know how you feel. I will be here, please get some sleep. I make shitty coffee, I need you in one piece." She laughed, even though it hurt it made her heart full. She knew that he would be watching over her as she slept. Just like he had been for months.

The next morning Herschel came in to check on her early. Darryl was helping her back from the bathroom again. "Well this looks promising, I am glad to see you up and around my dear." She shook her head and smiled, "Glad to be up and around." Darryl took her ice pack and headed down the hall for more snow.

"Looks like you are in good hands." She nodded, "I don't know why he cares like that. I don't know what I did to deserve him."

Herschel laughs, "I think you both feel the same, he said pretty much the same thing to me last night while he sat watch over you. When you were missing he was crazed, men in love do that."

Carol smiled at him, "Do you think he could love me? I said it he didn't say it back."

Herschel patted her leg, "Men like Darryl are hard, but when they love, they love with all their heart. I think we need all the good we can get. I will be back after lunch. Now you take it easy no out of bed."

Darryl had been in the hall and heard every word. Rick had already told him to stay by her side today, so it was just the two of them. He had put the ring in his pocket when he had talked to Lori the night before, and now he played with it. He loved Carol, but how would he tell her, how would he ask her, isn't that what guys were suppose to do? This love thing was new to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…stone angel

She was like a cat as she moved thru the room; she didn't want to wake him. Herschel had told her that she could get back to doing chores and she wasn't going to waste one more day lying in bed. Darryl had made his feelings known last night, in his words; she was to keep her happy ass in bed a few more days. She smiled as she pulled on her jeans. She glanced in the mirror, looking at the now healing scar, just one more to add to her collection. She quietly started the coffee pot and headed out the door with their laundry.

He smelled the coffee. He loved waking up in a bed with his woman. He reached for her on her side of the bed, and found it cold. He cursed under his breath, he had told her to rest a few more days. She was harder fucking headed then he was. He noticed their laundry basket was missing and he knew right where she was. He made his way down to the laundry room, in nothing but his boots and jeans; he was going to chase her back to bed if he had too.

She was humming as she put the laundry in the washer, she didn't hear him come in until he slammed the door behind him. As soon as he did he felt his heart sink into this stomach, she jumped ten feet in the air, and fear gripped her body. He sighed, "What the holy fuck are you doing?" She put her hand on her chest, "I want to pull my weight, just like everyone else. I have been lying in that bed for two weeks. We need laundry." He growled as he came over and gently pushed her aside, "If you are so fucking worried about the laundry I will damn well do it." She watched as he slammed the clothes into the machine, she knew he had no clue what he was doing. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and softly kissed his back. "You have more important things to do, I promise to do them and go straight back to bed." He knew this was one battle he wasn't going to win. But if she at least said she would go to bed after laundry, she had never lied to him. He turned and kissed her nose, "Promise me, straight to bed after this, promise." She looked at him; she had never dealt with someone that protected her like this. "I promise." He kissed her softly and headed back to their room. She had promised to go to bed, not to stay there. She smiled and continued to finish up her work.

By lunch he was tried. They had ripped apart the one generator and they now had a list of parts they needed. He eased himself into his spot at the table and saw her in the kitchen. He glared at her, she hadn't seen him yet. He walked over to the open window of the kitchen, she was chatting with the other women when Lori cleared her throat and pointed at the Darryl. She laughed nervously, "Hey didn't see you there, ready for lunch?" His eyes were a fire, "How are you feeling?" She moved out from behind the counter and got his plate ready, she was afraid to look him in the face. Things were different with him, but sometimes, she couldn't help feeling like the same woman that hide from Ed for years. She handed him his plate, "Let me know if you need anything else." She made her way out of the kitchen and disappeared.

She made her way out to the courtyard. She loved it out there with the horses and chickens. It was also the place where she had set Sophia's little concrete angel that Darryl had put on Sophia's grave. When they had decided to spend winter at the school Carol had carefully packed it away and moved it into the courtyard. She came out here and stared at the little statue, it was like having a small part of Sophia with her. She traced the face of the angel with her fingertips. "Oh Sophia, I am missing you today darling. Days when I am still I really missed you being around." She sat there holding her knees and staring at the little angel.

Darryl had seen her go outside. He knew about the statue, he had seen her take it out there on the first night they were in the school. He hadn't realized how much she was missing the girl till then. He quietly opened the door and slipped in behind her trying to avoid the chickens. She turned around, "Hey why don't you come in and have lunch with me?" She smiled at him and nodded. He helped her up and hugged her. They were enjoying lunch with the others when Shane came in.

"Has anyone seen Andrea?"

Rick looked at Shane, "She hasn't been with you all morning?"

Shane shook his head no, "She wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I thought she was with the rest of the women."

Darryl stood up, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night we had….we had a fight."

Everyone turned their energy into trying to figure out when the last time was they saw her. Rick, Shane, and Darryl took off outside checking the perimeter of the school. They searched the whole field behind the school and found no sign of her. They regrouped back inside at the map. Rick asked Shane, "What did you fight about?" Shane looked at the map he couldn't quite look at Rick. "She kind of put two and two together about a few things." His voice trailed off, Darryl decided it wasn't any of his business. They decided to start a full on search the next day. Darryl headed to bed; dinner didn't even come to his mind.

When he came in thru the door he stopped just to watch her. She was wearing a pair of pj pants and one of his tank tops. He smiled she looked so cute bending over the little wood burning stove putting in more wood. She hadn't heard him behind her until he shut the door. She stood up, "Did you find her?" He just shook his head no; he knew that this probably reminded her of Sophia missing so he figured the less she knew the better. He watched her as she sat on the bed, she was shivering a little. He went over to sit with her, "I just can't get warm tonight." He sat on the bed rubbing her hands in his. "I will get the extra blankets out, let me get cleaned up a bit and I will lay with you." He covered her up with the blankets and dashed down the hall to get himself cleaned up.

When he got back she was tucked halfway on his side of the bed. She smiled when he slid into the covers. "I was trying to get your side warm for you." He loved the way she looked laying there, he gave her a half crooked smile. All she had to do was look at him most days and he wanted her, no woman had ever made him feel that way. He slipped in next to her and she right away snuggled into his side with her head buried into his neck. Even her breath was sweet against his skin. He was trying to relax his body when she started nibbling on his neck. "What are you doing? Don't you need to rest?" She smiled, "Herschel said I could go back to normal actives. And I am so cold, thought I would warm myself up." He laughed, she loved it when he laughed, he didn't do it enough. Lying together under the blankets intertwined was like heaven. He gently ran his hand up and down her back; he moved his hand underneath the top. She quivered when he touched her bare flesh. They were so much alike; as he ran his fingers lightly down her back he could feel the scars from years of abuse. He tilted her chin up to his face and gently kissed her lips, they were so soft, so sweet. She surprised him by moving on top of him straddling him, she blushed when she did it, he ran his fingers across her face, he liked the red that had come into her cheeks. She leaned down and kissed him their tongues became one. He moaned as his erection dug into her crouch, they hadn't been together in so long. He gently squeezed her ass pulling at the fabric; he wished those pants were already off. She began slowly grinding against him; he ran his hand over the top of her head. She sat up and pulled off the tank top and he greedily put one of her nipples into his mouth. She let a little moan escape her throat as his hands found the other one. She laughed when he flipped her over and grinned at her as he slipped under the covers and gently pulled her pants down. She always felt nervous when he did this, but she was learning to enjoy their lovemaking and this was just part of the lovemaking. He kissed her inner thigh, he carefully ran his tongue down the thigh almost to her core, and he pulled away and does the same on the other thigh. He felt her shivering again under his touch. He gently pulled her hips back a bit and exposed her to him. At first he just slowly ran his tongue across her throbbing clit. He loved the musky taste of her, so sweet, so sexy. As he was suckling on her clit he put his finger inside her, her eyes rolled back in her head. This just encouraged him to continue until she had reached her climax.

Once her body had stopped quaking he slip beside her and held her. She grabbed his cock and began moving her hand back and forth. He moaned, the woman knew just what to do to make him go crazy. His whole body shaked as she put her mouth on his shaft. She licked and sucked his length. She waited until she tasted pre cum and she laid back on the bed. He was crazed. He climbed on top of her kissing her again as he pushed himself into her. He knew it won't take long for him to come; she had made sure of that. He wanted her to come with him. He got her into a good rhythm they were both panting and grabbing for one another when they finally came.

They laid there holding each other. Her head curled under his chin, their breathing was fast and their hearts were racing. She gently kissed his chest. Before he knew what he was saying it came out. "I love you." She heard him; she had been waiting for him to say that for so long. She knew if she made a big deal out of it he might not say it again. He felt like he was frozen, he had never said that to anyone in his life. "Did you hear me?" She looked up at him her eyes were wet, with the tears she won't let fall. "I love you too Darryl." She put her head back down on his chest. "I just wanted to say it, after looking for Andrea today; I just thought you should know I do feel that way." She silently shook her head, one tear escaped. "Did I upset you shit." She shook her head, "No I am just happy."

He hugged her to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everyone was standing in the dining room listening to the plans for the search for that day. Carol had slipped in behind Darryl, she knew he wouldn't let her go, but Andrea had looked for Sophia so she was going out to look for Andrea. They had just given out street assignments when he noticed her standing there in her coat. He and Rick would be taking the far West side streets of the school. He was packing his bag he never even looked up, "No." She was determined to go looking. "Darryl I will be just fine. I will stay with the group, I want to look too." He shook his head, "No way in hell, you stay here take care of Lori." She moved closer to him. "I can take care of myself, you taught me how to use the bow, not like you but I can take care of myself." He moves real close to her face, putting a finger up, "You are not going out there and that is my final word on it." She had never been so angry in her life, she moved away from him and toward Shane, she knew it would hurt him and right at that moment he needed to remember she was in charge of her life. "Shane can I come with you to look for her. She looked for Sophia so I just want to return the favor."

Darryl snorted behind her, "He ain't gonna take you, he knows I will kill him if he lets anything happen to you." Shane looked at Darryl, he nodded, "Yeah, that might be true but you aren't her husband. Get your gear you can come with me."

Carol dashed to their room to get her gear; she even picked food up from the kitchen. Darryl just glared at her as she disappeared down the path toward the West side of the school. Rick touched his shoulder, "You want to go with her, and I can go with Shane." Darryl chewed on his lip, "No, he's right there isn't a ring on her finger; she is free to do as she wants." Rick nodded, "Shane won't let anything happen to her." Darryl growls, "Yeah tell that to Otis."

Carol and Shane were weaving from house to house. They had been looking for over three hours when they came across a house that had walkers around it. Shane sighed, "She must be inside there." Carol took her bow from her back. "I think I can take out the few in the back yard, if you want to try going in after her." Shane nodded, he couldn't leave her inside that house, and he knew that it may even be suicide. "Clear those walkers and then head back to the school." She shook her head, "I will clear them and make my way inside, and if she is there I will signal you. You can make it back to the school fast and get the rest to come save us. It just makes better sense."

He nodded. She took her shots; it took five arrows to take out the three walkers in the back yard. She wasn't anywhere near as good as Darryl at this. She ran across the yard, only looking back at Shane once, she hopped the fence and got inside the back door. She yelled for Andrea. She heard noises coming from the basement. Andrea opened the basement door with two small children behind her.

Carol had two second to shoot Shane the signal before there were four more walkers in the back yard. Her and Andrea barracked the back door and ran to the basement. There they made sure that door was also barracked.

She hugged Andrea. "What happened? Who are these children?" Andrea looked at her and hugged her again. "I had left out early thought I need some fresh air. Just figured I would scavenge for some things we needed. I found Lily and Michael playing in the street. I had finally convinced them to come with me when a herd of walkers came upon us. They led me here saying that this was their house. The little girl said her mom was one of the walkers outside." Carol looked around. The kids had pictures of their parents decorating their little make shift home. They had carried everything they needed down stairs. Carol jumped when a cat rubbed against her leg. The little girl smiled, "That is Alice my cat. She keeps me company when Michael is out looking for things." Carol smiled. "Well let's get you two some food. Michael you have done a wonderful job taking care of your sister." Andrea hugged her again; glad to have someone else there to help take care of their little charges.

Shane ran full force back to the school. When he arrived Darryl and Rick had just gotten back. Darryl looked up and saw no Carol, "Where the fuck is she?" Shane leaned down to catch his breath, "she and Andrea are trapped in a house on 7th Street, it is covered in walkers." Darryl started reloading on ammo. Rick did the same thing. Everyone gathered in the dining room again. Rick took lead, "Ok, here we go we are going to take one of the big trucks and pull it right up to the front door just like what we did in Atlanta at the store. Darryl and I will go in get the girls and the rest of you will cover us as we make the move inside. Herschel you will be in charge here. Make sure the clinic is ready we don't know what is going to happen, make sure the clinic is ready."

Within an hour they were sitting down the street from the house. There were at least thirty walkers surrounding the place. Rick gave the signal and they went for it. Glenn got the truck pulled up to the front door. T-Dog and Dale took a side shooting walkers as they came at them. Rick and Darryl made their way into the house. "Carol, Andrea, we are here."

The women moved up the stairs. Lily grabbed her cat as her brother Michael drug her toward the door. When Darryl opened the door and show them all in one piece he pointed them toward the front door. They loaded them into the truck. Everyone stared at the two new additions to their group. The two children sat cuddled up on Carol and Andrea's laps. Dale smiled, "Well we didn't have a cat."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6….some fresh air

When they returned to the school Herschel was waiting to check them all out. Carol had a hold on Lily the little girl was drawn to her. Darryl watched as she clings to that cat and Carol while Herschel looked her over. Once everyone had gotten a clean bill of health they began figuring out where to put the new arrivals. Rick and Lori had a room that connected to a second room where Carl slept and Carl was more than happy to have roommates. So it had been settled that the two little ones would bunk with Rick and Lori.

Carol was taking her time getting back to the room. She knew she would have hell to pay. When she got to the room he was sitting on the bed up against the headboard. She quietly walked in and started filling the wood burning stove. She heard him behind her and she turned. He was standing there his eyes were so troubled. "What is wrong with you? Do you want to get killed? Why would you do this? Why would you leave me alone?" She sighed deeply, "I really just wanted to help. She looked for Sophia. I just wanted to help Darryl, I swear." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She felt the cold metal on her finger. "Well now you have a ring on your finger, if you want it, so now you have a husband. So maybe you will listen to me at least a little." He walked out the door stiffly. She stood looking at her finger, Darryl Dixon had just asked her to marry him, and a tear fell down her cheek. It was even more romantic than when Ed had asked her.

An hour later she was making dinner with the other ladies. The men were still gathering a few last minute things for Lily and Michael to make them feel like they were part of the group. She caught sight of him as he came in with Rick. She smiled at him, he smiled back. As she was finishing up putting together some canned fruit Lori grabbed her hand and stared at the ring, Carol blushed. Lori's face lit up, "He gave it to you?" Carol looked surprised, "You knew?" Lori nodded, "When you were sick, he had gotten it for you for Christmas, when you were sick he had it, I found him with it. He was really afraid, he was afraid today." Carol couldn't make eye contact, she didn't think about the fact the he had been afraid, she had did what she thought needed done for the good of the group.

She took out his food and sat across from him during dinner. When Herschel did the prayer he grabbed her hand from across the table. She smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand back. After dinner she couldn't help but make her way down toward Rick and Lori's room to check on the kids. Lily smiled as she came into the room, after helping with tucking in the kids she wandered down toward their room.

Darryl was already kicking off his boots and sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded at her as she came in. She went over to him and stood between his legs, his arms wrapped around her as she leant down to kiss his head. "I'm sorry, I am sorry I made you worry. I will try to never do that again." He squeezed her harder, kissing her belly. He looked up at her, "Woman you piss me off sometimes." She laughed softly, "Yeah, I figured." They were frozen like that for the longest time. She finally pulled away and she got cleaned up for bed. She climbed into bed next to him, as soon as she was under the covers his arms were around her. The fit so good together, Darryl pulled her into his chest they were both so exhausted.

It was the middle of the night when Lily and the cat made their way onto the bed. Darryl grabbed his knife from the bedside table when she crawled up on the bed. Lily froze and stared at him wide eyed, her little voice a whisper as they sat looking at her, "I was scared and wanted Carol mommy." Darryl's heart started beating again, "Holy shit, ok, come on, but that cat even thinks about curling up with me and I will eat it." He moved over Carol moved closer to him as Lily and her cat curled up next to Carol. Darryl smiled at the three of them cuddled into the bed together.

The next morning he laid there just listening to the two of them. "I thought Darryl daddy didn't like kitties." Carol chuckled, "He might not when he wakes up and sees where Alice is." Lily laughed. As he moved he realized the cat was laying on his arm curled up where Carol had been. He opened one eye and looked at Carol. She kept smiling as she came over and rescued Alice cat from him. He winked at her as he rolled over and started getting his jeans on.

He started down the hallway to breakfast when Lily came running down the hall to him. "Darryl daddy, you need to sit with me this morning. Ok, you sit with me, Michael is sitting with Carl, they are stinky boys, but you are ok." He smiled as she took his hand and led him to the table. He took his and Lily's plates from Carol and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "Where did my shadow come from?" She smiled, "You let the cat sleep with you, she likes you now." After breakfast they continued working on the generator, Darryl was surprised when Lily kept sneaking away from her school work to bring him water or a towel to wipe his face with. The damn cat was something he couldn't understand, mind you he never went looking to kill cats, he fucking hated everything about cats and this cat won't leave him alone. Rick thought it was so funny that everywhere Darryl went the fucking cat was with him. Only when Lily picked her up and carried her did he get a break.

That night Lily followed him into the living room area. The others were listening to Herschel read and she just climbed up on his lap and snuggled up. Carol came over and snuggled up with them. He smiled when both of his girls fell asleep. He gently nudged Carol, she opened her eyes quick at first he only saw fear there he shook his head at her that everything was alright. They quietly took Lily down to her bed and tucked her in.

Once in their room Darryl watched as she got ready for bed. He smiled at the fact that she scooted far over against him when she got into bed. "Well what if Lily comes in, I want her to have the room." He hugged her hard; she was always thinking of others, he was glad it was his job to think of her.

The next few weeks passed, the weather grew colder. A group of them went on a scavenging run when the weather was nice one day. Darryl had taken point and given assignments to the group. He had sent Lori and Carol into an old pharmacy for supplies. Lori was checking the front of the store while Carol was in the pharmacy getting supplies for Herschel. She was busy checking the medication bottles when his voice filled her ears. "Well if it isn't the snotty short hair bitch that belongs to my brother." She spun around to see Merle smiling at her. She dropped her bag and made a run for the door. He was on her from behind. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her and drug her into the main store part of the pharmacy. She saw three other men bring Lori toward her. Terror struck Carol, Lori had come out for the walk because the baby was overdue and Herschel thought some walking would encourage the little one to come out. Now watching her be drug toward her Carol was sick. "What do you want from us Merle?" Merle ran his hand along her bare arm and gave her a predator smile. "I think you know sugar tits. I want you to help me teach my brother a very important lesson. That no one leaves Merle Dixon." She looked at his eyes and knew that there was no getting out of this for her, but she had to try to save Lori. "Let her go and I will do or go where ever you say. But even you can't hurt her, she is pregnant, let her go, we are out on our own."

Merle looked around at the other men. "Let her go. The governor won't like her; he hates pregnant women and kids well we know what he does with them." The other men shove Lori toward the door, "I can't leave you Carol." Carol looked at Lori eyes pleading, "Run Lori, Run as fast as you can." Lori moved as fast as she could to the regrouping point.

Darryl saw her make her way toward them from the down the street. When he saw her alone he and Glenn ran to meet her. "Where is Carol?" Lori could barely breathe, "Merle, pharmacy, hurry." Fear gripped him, could he get there in time to save her?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…..torture

Glenn took the women back to the school. Rick, T-Dog, Shane, and Daryl ran to the pharmacy. They took positions at either side of the entrance. They started moving in quietly taking the pharmacy. When they made it to the center Daryl's heart dropped stuck to a mannequin was a Polaroid picture of Carol, on the bottom it was Merle's writing, **come find me baby brother**. Merle had taken Carol, now what would he do.

When Carol came to the smell of basement filled her nose. Her arms hurt; they were tied above her head to a pole of some kind. Her head struggled to keep upright. She heard the boots moving along the cement floor. She tried to get away get her hands free but she was stuck. Merle settled down next to her on the floor. He ran his tongue along the side of her cheek. She shivered, "Oh come on baby, and you know you want it. You know we could do it and you could tell Darryl I forced you." She stared at the wall; she had learned after years of being married to Ed, when a man has you in his situation you don't make eye contact. He sat next to her gently tugging at her top. "Why don't we play a game, huh sugar tits?" She looked at him, he was grinning sinisterly at her, "If you let me suck your tit I will let one of your arms go, what do you say?" She gave out a sob and turned away from him. She just kept thinking of how crazed Darryl must be right now, she hoped that Rick would keep him under control, she couldn't lose him. She knew how lucky she was to have him.

Merle stood up and looked at her; he knew how much his baby brother loved this bitch. He stared at the gold band on her hand. He picked up her hand looking at it. "This is new? Are we related now?" She shook her head slowly yes. He laughed and grabbed her hand she fought him as he ripped the ring off her finger. He slapped her, her head bounced off the pipe behind her, she was out again.

Darryl and Rick had picked up the trail and were following close behind the group of men that took Carol. It was all he could do to keep himself together. As the sun began to set Rick knew it was time for them to get back to the school and regroup. "Darryl, we are vulnerable out here. We have to get back to the school and plan for tomorrow. We need a plan." Darryl just snorted and paced back and forth, "You go back I have the trail, we have to keep going. If we go back tonight we lose the trail."

Rick shook his head, "What about little Lily? She sleeps in your room every night. What do I tell her when you and Carol don't come home? You have to come back tonight." Darryl stared at the ground, he knew Rick was right, but the thought of leaving Carol out here all night was something he couldn't face. "Lily will be fine. Tell her I will be back tomorrow. I can't leave Carol out here." Rick sighed hard, "No, we go back. You aren't thinking clear right now. You are just thinking with your heart not your head." Darryl threw the crossbow, "Fuck! I know him; do you know what he will do to her?" Rick laid his hand on his friend's back. "Let's go, Lily will be worrying about her Darryl Daddy." Darryl looked at Rick his heart hurt, and his eyes were filling with tears, "Ok, we'll do it your way."

When they got back to the school, Lori, Herschel, and Lily were near the front doors. When Lily saw Darryl she ran to him. He grabbed the little girl letting her nestle against his neck. The others watched as he quietly walked down the hall to their room with the cat following quietly behind them.

Darryl didn't sleep. He sat up on the bed petting the cat and watching Lily sleep. She had wanted to wear one of Carol's shirts to bed and he had let her. His little charge had fallen asleep crying for Carol. He couldn't fail them. He had failed Sophia, he couldn't fail these two.

Rick knocked on the door by six. By seven they had gathered together and had a plan. By eight they were moving toward the center of town. Darryl had continued on the trail from the day before. He could tell that Merle wanted to find them. They stopped outside of the hardware store. Darryl eased into the front door moving low to the ground. The trail had stopped here. Rick, Shane, and T-Dog moved in behind him. "Darryl there isn't anything here." Shane said scanning the hardware store. T-Dog nodded, "Yeah man are you sure he isn't just fucking with you?" Rick found the door to the basement, "Darryl down here."

Shane grabbed a few flashlights, T-Dog stayed at the door to guard their backs. Darryl saw her first. She was lying in the middle of the floor, her clothes were removed. Darryl took off his shirt and covered her. Shane ran upstairs and found a cloth tarp to throw on her. Shane and T-Dog went to get the truck.

Carol was unconscious; she had taken a hell of a beating. Darryl kneeled by her, Rick couldn't believe the tears he saw fall from the tough man's eyes. He stroked her hair, "I found you darling, we will get you home, Lily and that damn cat are waiting." She stirred a little under his hand. Both of her eyes were swelled shut and her lip was busted. Darryl didn't look underneath the tarp, he didn't want to know.

When they got her back to the school, they took her to their room right away. Lily cried when she saw how beaten Carol was. She followed behind the men screaming her new mother's name. Once they got her into the bed Darryl grabbed a hold of the girl, "Momma Carol will be fine, please relax, you can see her in a few minutes, I promise."

That's when he heard her voice drift quietly from the bed, "Lily, I am fine." Lily ran from Darryl and went to Carol kissing her cheek. Carol winced, "I am fine, go with Darryl." Lily nodded and grabbed a hold of Darryl as he carried her outside to the hall. Lily grabbed his face, "See Darryl Daddy, she will be just fine, she can talk, the dead people they don't talk." He smiled at her, trying to keep up the idea that everything was fine.

Herschel came out, his eyes were grim. "She is going to physically be fine, but mentally she has been thru one hell of a thing. I don't know how the woman is breathing after what they did. She has a number of broken ribs, two of her fingers are dislocated, and I set those. Also I am very worried about her left eye socket." Darryl handed Lily to Rick and pulled Herschel aside. "Is there anything else?" Herschel knew what he meant but didn't have the heart to tell the young man. Herschel just looked at him, Darryl knew, he knew what Merle had done to her without the words being spoken.

He went into the room; Andrea and Patricia were helping her into a night shirt. He sucks in his breath when he saw the boot marked bruises on her back. The two women helped her into bed.

Carol heard him behind her, so when she was lying in the bed she smiled toward him, "I knew you would find me." A tear silently slipped down her cheek. He came over to her and gently touched her hand. It was the first time he noticed her ring was gone, she withdrew the hand quickly and turned her head away from him. "I tried to fight, I did, I really tried, I am sorry." He kneeled down next to the bed, "It is not your fault, and I should have been there with you in the pharmacy. You just rest; just because he took the ring doesn't mean anything, Carol. Please sleep." He looked at Patricia, "It's ok, dad gave her a large dose of painkillers, and she is out." Darryl nodded and kissed her hand. He would kill his brother for this, nothing would stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…..repayment and war

Two weeks passed like months for Carol. Her nights were filled with nightmares and during the day her heart broke every time she looked at Darryl. He hardly looked at her, let alone talked with her, he was hurting too. She knew that when he hurt he pushed people away to protect himself. She sighed as she began cutting up potatoes for dinner. She didn't see T-Dog and Glen come in with gallon jugs of water. When they dropped them on the steel table in the kitchen with a loud thump she jumped and ducked down shaking. Glen went to her side quickly, "Carol are you ok?" She whimpered and stood up moving toward the door, by the time she hit the hallway she broke into a full run. She heard Lori and Lily yell her name as she ran by. Once she made it to her room she shut and locked the door, sinking down the door to the floor sobbing.

Lori met him at the door when he got back from hunting. He could tell by the look on her face something had gone wrong.

"What happened? Carol ok?"

Lori clung to the little baby in her arms, "T-Dog and Glen were bringing in water to the kitchen today and they accidentally startled her. She ran into your room and locked herself in. Rick has tried to get her to open the door but she won't."

Darryl nodded silently, he knew she was on a crash course with a nice breakdown, he just didn't know what to do about it. He got to the door and knocked, she didn't answer. Something told him that something was very wrong. "Rick, get the master keys, I think something is wrong."

They got the door open and Darryl stood in shock. One of the windows the board were torn off and the window open, she had left. He grabbed his bow and ran outside the school, the snow was deep and he could see her tracks. He made his way inside and grabbed supplies. Rick watched him, "You sure you want to go after her?" Darryl looked at Rick, "This is all my fault, I should have killed him at the farm, but I froze. I didn't know what to say to her so she took off. I have to fix this. Lock this place down we will be back."

Rick handed him a gun with some ammo, "Take this."

Darryl shook his head, "No, you need all you can get in case anyone comes here."

Rick shoved it into his friend's hand, "No, you take it and bring back your girl."

He walked out into the snow hoping he would find her quickly.

Carol had heard him screaming her name; it carried thru the empty neighborhood that surrounded the school. She knew what she was doing. She had to stop what had happened to her from happening to anyone else. She had heard them talk and she knew they were held up in the prison on the outskirts of town. She knew it would take her a while to get there, but once she did she planned on making sure those men never hurt another woman.

Darryl had been moving all night when he found her. She was curled up in an old meat locker. He moved quietly to her side and a huge sense of relief washed over him. He had seen the patrols in the area and he knew that they were in horrible danger. She stirred a little in his arms.

She thought at first she was dreaming, she thought she was back at the school with Darryl and Lily. She felt him move next to her and she sat up fast. He had dozed off; she had forgotten what an excellent tracker he was. She started to get up quietly when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, "Lay the fuck down." She looked into his eyes they were a blaze with anger. "Lay the fuck down woman; we have a long trip back tomorrow."

She looked at him and gathered all her strength, "No, I won't go back with you."

He couldn't believe her, "You will go back tomorrow morning, if I have to drag you back by your hair. God damn it woman."

She swallowed back tears, "I don't want to go back. If you make me, you are no better than Merle."

He stared at her unsure why she thought this was the way to go with him. He crossed his arms, "Ok, where are WE going?"

"We aren't going anywhere, I am leaving, I am damaged, and I have to be alone."

He snorted, "Not gonna happen, I don't give a shit if you hate me. I love you and I will not leave you alone out here."

With that he got up and walked out of the meat locker. He slammed the door and blocked it from the outside. He heard her banging on the door, "Damn it Darryl you can't do this."

"Get some sleep; we have a long trip tomorrow."

He leaned up against the door and closed his eyes, love was hard.

He let her out the next day. She didn't say anything as they made their way back toward the school. He stopped them several times as different patrols passed them. Carol's eyes narrowed as she saw one of Merle's men from the pharmacy pass by them. She knew he was one of the men with her in the pharmacy. She knew she had to get away from Darryl.

"Please can we stop for a bit for rest?" He gave her a small smile, maybe she was starting to come out of the funk. He took them into an old department store.

Carol smiled, "How about a small snack?" He turned to open his pack and she clocked him. The last thing he remembered before she hit him again was her face, "I am sorry Darryl, and I have to do this myself. You won't understand, it's what they did to me." Then darkness took him.

She drug him into a dressing room and made sure he was locked in so if a walker came thru he would be safe. She made her way outside and clinched the knife close to her heart. She saw the white SUV had stopped and the men were looking thru an old convience store. She quietly fell behind the first man and drove the knife into his back. She stabbed and stabbed. She moved fast hiding behind the SUV as the other two men came back; she wasn't sure what she would do next.

Darryl was pissed when he came to. He broke the door down and quickly found her outside she was on top of a man stabbing him in the back. He couldn't believe it was his Carol, she was animal like. He watched as she hid behind the SUV. He saw the other two men coming back. He took one look at her and then one look at the men. He raised his bow and shot one of the men in the head. He rushed to her side by the SUV.

Her eyes were wide when she saw the man fall. Before she knew what to do, he was next to her. She felt instant guilt as she saw the blood running down his face. She went to touch him, when she saw the blood all over her hands. She couldn't look at him; he knew what she had done. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to the inside of the truck, the last man moved toward the SUV. Carol was already inside she hid behind the seat as the man tried to start the car.

She leaned forward and held him against the seat. The man could feel her breath on his neck, "Remember me, remember what you did to me, now you won't hurt anyone else." Carol cried as she slit his throat. She sobbed and dropped the knife to the floor. Darryl appeared at the driver's seat and pulled the man out of the vehicle. He stared at her and finally understood why she had left the school. She needed to feel in control of her life again. She needed to punish the men that had hurt her; he completely understood how she felt.

She sat in the back of the SUV. She had no idea what Darryl was doing. He climbed into the SUV and looked back at her, "Ready to go home?" He smiled at her. She quietly nodded her head.

When they got back to the school he walked her in and everyone stared at them. They were both covered completely in blood. He took her into the shower and turned on the water. She took off her clothes slowly. Never looking at him. He leaned out and asked Andrea to please bring them fresh clothes and a towel. She silently nodded.

When he returned to the shower he quietly stripped off his clothes and joined her under the water. She felt a shiver go thru her body as his hands gently soaped her back. "Please Darryl, I can't." He turned her toward him and put a finger to her lips and he continued to soap her shoulders, then her arms, her face, and then her breasts. She quivered and he leaned in to hold her, he gently kissed her neck, "I love you." He whispered to her as her arms reached around him to embrace her man.

He was gentle with her, not pushing her. She was surprised when he kissed her nose and turned off the water. "When you are ready you will tell me." He grabbed their clothes from the door and they dressed in quiet. He kissed her head, "I have to talk to Rick, you should go see Lily and lay down." She nodded; it was amazing to her that he was so rough yet so gentle when it came to her and Lily.

When she exited the shower room, the first person she saw was Lily who rushed to see her, throwing her arms around her neck and covering her face with kisses. As Carol walked down the hall with Lily wrapped around her she squeezes Lori's hand and gives her a smile. Carol goes into their room and shuts the door. She glances at the window that had been repaired; she sunk onto the bed and watched Lily playing with Alice the cat on the floor. Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Rick sat staring at Darryl, "You did what?"

Darryl sucked in his breath, "I tied him up and left him where Merle will see him. I told him to come and get me."

Rick sighed, "Well we knew war was coming, I just had hoped it would wait till the snow was gone."

Darryl ran a hand thru his hair; it was time they dealt with Merle one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9….closeness

Merle stood staring at the body of one of his men. A small smile began to creep across his lips. Damn baby brother was still surprising him. He had taken out a whole patrol by himself and had left him a calling card. Attached to the body was a note with three words, _**I am coming.**_ Merle smiled, come and get me baby brother….come and get me.

He turned to his men and signaled them to head back to camp. They had to get ready for what was coming.

Rick began designing a plan as soon as Darryl came to him. They started posting night watch again. They were taking the trucks out every day looking for weapons and ammo. The woman and Herschel were going from house to house gathering whatever they could find. Darryl began to see small smiles appearing on Carol's face again. Lily and her damn cat seemed to be doing the trick. Carol had two shadows that followed her everywhere. Lily seemed to be just as afraid of Carol leaving as he was. He knew he should tell her how he felt, but the words were hard for him.

So standing in the department store holding the gold ring in his hand he knew what he should do. Darryl popped the ring into his pocket and headed toward the other men. They had hit pay dirt a whole case full of ammo had been left untouched. They also made sure to collect more water and food. He found a very cute doll and made sure that he grabbed some more cat food for their little four legged friend.

When he was unloading the truck with the other men he saw her standing far away from the group. He nodded to Rick as he began walking toward her. She had her back to him and she was holding herself. He moved behind her, "Penny for your thoughts." She smiled back at him, "It's Sophia's birthday today. I was just thinking about her." He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist and gently kissed her neck. "Sorry baby." She nodded at him and turned to smile at him, "Let's help unload the truck."

After the truck was unloaded he watched her as she put things away in the pantry. He decided to ask Lori to take Lily for the night. He found Lori rocking the baby in her room. He felt uneasy asking for any help, but he knew that they needed a night on their own for a change and they had taken all the kids for her and Rick before. Lori looked up and smiled, "Come in Darryl you don't have to darken my doorway that way." He came in and peeked at the baby, "She's getting big." Lori nodded and put her in the crib. "Well what can I do for you?" Darryl looked down, "Is there any way you and Rick could watch Lily tonight for me? Today is Sophia's birthday; I thought Carol and I could use a night alone." Lori smiled, "Sure, I will talk to Lily and tell her what fun it will be. She will enjoy hanging with Michael and Carl and baby Mattie anyway." Darryl smiled at her and quietly nodded as he made his way out the door and back down the hall.

She lingered in the kitchen well after the dinner dishes were done. She was nervous. Lori had asked her if Lily could stay with them that night and Carol had agreed even though her stomach was twisted in knots. They hadn't been alone in their room since her nightmare in the hardware store with Merle. She wasn't sure what to expect.

Darryl had showered and was sitting on the bed without his shirt on when she came in. She smiled at him when he looked up. She quickly slipped into a tee shirt and sleep pants, "Lily loved her baby doll you brought back for her. She was tucked in tight with her in Michael and Carl's room." Darryl smiled as he watched her run the brush thru her hair. He had just realized it was getting kind of long for her. Carol was more nervous than she was the first time they had been together. She slipped into bed next to him.

Darryl got up and threw a few more logs into the wood burning stove. "I think it's going to snow tonight. That is good for us. T-Dog and Glenn have watch tonight." Carol lay in bed watching his muscular back, "Well I thought it was strange for you to not be up there tonight." He came back toward the bed and slipped in next to her facing her. "Yeah I asked for the night off tonight to be with you."

She smiled as he traced her face with his fingers. She grabbed his hand with hers he gently slid the ring on her finger. She stared at her hand and tears filled her eyes, "What is this?" He kissed her nose and snuggled closer to her, "I wanted to replace the one that was taken from you. You are my wife Carol, if you will have me. I love you and Lily. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

She nodded, "Why would you want me with everything that happened? You can't even look at me." Tears fell silently down her cheeks. Instead of answering her he gently pressed his lips to hers. She tried to pull away at first, but he won't let her go, pulling her closer to him. She finally gave in and kisses him back, she felt him sigh underneath her. His tongue gently touched her lips; she parted her lips allowing him in. She forgot how sweet his kisses were, how gentle he was with her. He moved his hands slowly along her back until he had moved them under her shirt. She flinched when his hands touched her warm flesh. "Please, I don't think I can yet." Darryl pulled away for only a minute. He kisses her again this time with more passion, she didn't resist, and he lay back taking her with him. He wanted her to feel in charge of the situation. He moaned as she moved on top of him, his hard on digging into her leg. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, her hands were shaking as she removed her shirt. He smiled at her as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and lightly licked at the dusty pink nipple. She moaned as he moved underneath her, bucking his hips gently underneath her, he kissed her again much deeper. She rolled over on her back and pulled off her sleep pants. Darryl quickly pulled off his boxers and turned to face her, he traced his hands along her bare shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and ran his tongue along the skin. She kissed him this time, running her tongue down his neck as he moved closer to her. Her hand gripped him and he groaned as her hand began moving back and forth. He pulled himself above her, he looked into her eyes, "I love you." She nodded, he could tell she was afraid, but she nodded, he gently slid into her and he moved slowly, watching her face intensely. She moaned and grabbed a hold of his arms as he began moving in a rhythm that only increased as her moans of pleasure did. He kissed her hard on the lips when he was close to finishing, she screamed out with her climax as he finished and they collapsed together.

He lay next to her intertwined with her legs and arms. He kissed her head gently, "You are not damaged or broken, and you are perfect for me. Please remember it's not just us anymore, that little girl has adopted us." He felt her tears hot on his chest. She shook her head, "I know, I love you Darryl Dixon." He smiled, "Damn woman." She giggled, "Thank you for tonight." He just smiled and snuggled close to his wife drinking in her smell and the feel of her body.

They had been asleep for awhile when Rick knocked quietly on the door. Darryl pulled on his boxers and opened the door. Rick stood with Lily wrapped around his neck, the little girl was crying. "Sorry Darryl we did all we could to get her to quiet down. She just kept saying she wanted you and Carol." Lily looked at Darryl and started to cry she reached out for him. Darryl took her and nodded to Rick as he turned to go down the hall. Behind him he heard Carol dressing, "What's the matter sweetheart?" Lily kept holding on to Darryl, "I had a dream that you and Carol mommy were like the rest." The girl kept crying and nuzzled into Darryl's shoulder; he rubbed her back and tried to calm her. "Well we are fine. We were just sleeping sweetheart. Come on crawl in bed with us." Lily curled up next to Carol and looked at Darryl, "Where is my cat?" Darryl snorted and went to the closet where he had locked the cat when he and Carol had been making love. He opened the door and Alice the cat poured into the room rushing to the bed to lay with Carol and Lily. Darryl sighed, when did his life begin to include a fucking cat. He chuckled to himself as he lay down next to Carol. He buried his head into her and closed his eyes.

Merle stood across the street from the school. He could see the dark figure moving along the roof. He turned to the man standing next to him, "You sure this is where they are?" The man next to him nodded, "Yeah we saw them unloading things earlier. I saw her, did you mean what you said Merle. After we take the school I can keep her?" Merle turned to the man name Simon. He smiled, "If that little skinny bitch is what you want, that is what you get."

By tomorrow his brother would be punished for his betrayal and his skinny bitch of a wife would be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….intruder

Shane hated having night duty. He made his way up to the roof of the school and shivered when the cold air hit him. Even in his heavy coat the Georgia wind was cutting thru him like a knife. He made his way around to the other side and stopped, he could have sworn he saw something move in the distance. He strained his eyes but decided it most just be the wind moving the trees. He started to turn around when he heard the shot. It wasn't until the bullet pierced his heart that he realized he was hit. He fell to the ground and began pulling himself to the roof hatch. T-Dog was sleeping in the room under the roof hatch when he fell thru the opening. He bolted up from his bed and ran into the hallway yelling down to Rick's room.

Rick heard the scream and began moving. Lori took the baby to Michael and Carl and told them to watch her. Rick is kneeling next to Shane when she comes in; she puts her hand to her mouth seeing that the man she had the affair with was already dead.

T-Dog was pounding on the door. Daryl was up and talking to him quietly at the door before Carol could even roll over. Daryl looked over at them white as a sheet. He nodded his head to something that T-Dog said and he closed the door and began pulling on his jeans. Carol sat up, "What happened?" He grabbed his shirt. "Someone shot Shane. He's dead." She put her hand over her mouth and stared at him. Lily moved on her bed, "Because of me?" Daryl looked at her, "No, because of us. I was the one that left the message for Merle, not you." She shifted on the bed, "What should I do?" He shook his head, "Nothing, stay with Lily." She watched as he grabbed his knife, bow, and his gun and walked out into the hallway.

He made his way down to the clinic where they had taken Shane's body. Rick was sitting with his head in his hands. Daryl laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, "We have to get his body out of here." Rick just nodded, "Yeah, I know we do. It just doesn't make it easy. Hell, he might be the father to my baby." Daryl just stared at the body. "We don't want these people to know about the infection, being in the air. If we leave him here any longer then they are going to know." They got Glenn and T-Dog and took the body out. Once they got the body out on the school, Rick delivered the shot to the head, making sure the body didn't get back up.

They were making their way back in when they took fire.

Merle knew they would bring the body outside. He brought his guys to the entrance side of the school and he told them not to shot until he gave the order. He watched his little brother as he helped the others bring the body out. He laughed when he realized they took down the cocky ass cop from the camp. It would have been sweeter if it was the asshole that chained him to the roof. He looked at his second in command Simon. "Well get out there boy. You know what to do! See you in a few weeks. Don't forget to bring me a present." Merle laughed so sinisterly that all his guys shuddered.

Daryl and Rick had taken Shane's body and put it inside a small shed. Before they left Daryl put his knife into the skull to make sure they won't be seeing him again. As they walked back to the truck they heard the cries coming from the street. Daryl, Rick and T-Dog moved toward the street. They see the man jogging toward them and smiling. "Oh my God is you guys real?" Rick and Daryl keep their weapons drawn; Rick motions to him, "What's your name?"

Simon stood back and took the scene in; he hoped that they would buy his story about his group being taken out by walkers while he was out looking for medical supplies. As he started to tell his story he noticed that the scruffy looking man with the bow wasn't buying the story. He sighed, "I can't believe my luck in finding you all right now. I have been on my own for over a week moving from place to place." Rick nodded his head, "Well you are welcome to come back with us, but you have to be checked out with our doc and we might keep a close eye on you." Simon smiled, "Thank you, thank you so much."

They rode back to the school in silence. Simon watched as they all got out and made their way back inside with their families. A little girl with brown hair rushed up to the man he knew was Daryl Dixon. It was then he saw Carol. She smiled as she came up behind the little girl; she hugged Daryl and then looked nervously at him.

She looked at Daryl, "Who is that?" Daryl looked at her and moved his little family down the hallway away from him. "We picked him up; Rick told him he could come back with us. Just stay clear of him until I get a sense of him." She nodded silently and followed him to their room.

Rick showed Simon down the hall to the room across from Daryl and Carol. "We had this extra room made up. If you need anything let us know. Dinner is at five. We have children and women here, we don't want any trouble. If you stay here, there are rules, we all work together. If you need anything I am down the hall. Ok, see you at dinner."

Simon looked around at the room. It was bare but more than what he had back at the prison. He flopped down on the bed and grinned. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. He would deliver Daryl to Merle and get to keep Carol all to himself. He smiled to himself sliding his hand down the front of his pants. He loved her tight pussy and he really loved the fact that she could take a lot of pain before she broke and screamed. As he tucked at his cock he thought about the way she felt underneath him at the hardware store. He had worn a ski mask so she didn't know who he was today, he just needed to keep himself together for two weeks and she would be all his. He smiled as he came.

At dinner he sat next to T-Dog talking about the chores and when he could take his first watch. T-Dog smiled and told him the back story on most of the people in the group. He smiled at the kids as they went by and even held the baby. Everyone seemed to be at ease with him, but Daryl and his family. So after dinner, he went into the kitchen and made a point to thank all the ladies for such a great meal. He then asked Carol if he could help with dishes, she blushed, "Oh no, this is my favorite part of the day."

He smiled at her, careful not to watch her breasts as they moved up and down as she talked. "Are you sure, I don't mind, you all did the cooking I don't mind."

She smiled and nodded her head, "I got it, go into the living room with the men. Herschel always reads to the kids after dinner. Everyone has something to drink and we always have cookies. Go on, enjoy yourself."

He smiled at her thinking about how nice it would be to have her chained to a sink back at camp. "Ok, then." As he turned he ran right into Daryl. He looked into the man's eyes which were narrowing.

"Watch where you are going asshole."

Simon raised his hands, "Sorry man, just offering to help the ladies, as a repayment for such a great dinner."

Daryl shakes his head, "Well move along, the ladies are fine."

Carol shots him a look letting him know that he needs to relax. Simon gives her one last smile as he leaves. Daryl grabs a stool and a cookie and sits down in the kitchen. She smiles at him, "Afraid to leave me alone?" Daryl grunts at her. "I don't trust him." She turned back to her dishes, she loved how her husband always looked out for her, but she can't help but wonder if he isn't just a bit jealous that another man was talking to her.

That night she gets Lily tucked in to bed and crawls into bed. Daryl was on night watch with T-Dog. She stretches next to the cat and closes her eyes. She never heard him sneak into her room. Simon stands over her just watching her sleep. The grin on his face was enough to make the devil run. He was going to enjoy getting to know her over the next two weeks. Oh yes he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….getting the creeps

Carol wakes the next morning as Daryl climbs into bed. He looks so tried. She snuggles into his chest when he lies down. He sighs deep taking in her scent and kissing the top of her head. She quietly says, "I love you Daryl Dixon." He smiles, his voice is rough and gravelly, "I love you Carol Dixon." She smiles, "Get some sleep baby."

He nods his head in the dark, "Don't let me sleep all day." She nodded; she figured she would let him sleep as much as she could.

The next day she was in the laundry room when Simon found her. "Good morning how is our wonderful chef?" She blushed and giggled, "Doing great, doing some laundry. Do you have any that needs done?" He smiled, "You cook, clean, and do laundry, where have you been my whole life?" She chuckled as she continued with her laundry. "Well Daryl and Lily seem happy."

He hurried back down to his room and grabbed his laundry. Just as he was coming back into the hallway Daryl emerged from their room. Simon smiled, "Good morning." Daryl nodded and headed down the hallway. Simon couldn't wait to turn him over to Merle, he was such a son of a bitch, and he deserved to die. He chuckled to himself and headed back to the laundry room.

Daryl found her in the laundry. He stood at the door watching her, he moved behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Good morning." She smiled, leaning back into him and kissing his chin, "What are you doing up? You need more sleep than that Mr." He playfully squeezed one of her breasts, "Well can I convince you to come back to bed with me and make sure I stay there." She giggled, "I wish we could."

Simon stood watching them. It made him angry that he was touching his lady. He cleared his throat, "Sorry to bother you two love birds, Carol here is that laundry, thank you. Daryl I am off to help Glen with scavenging duty, are you coming too?"

Daryl turned, he didn't like this guy. "Yeah, I'm coming." He turned and kissed Carol long and hard. "See you in a bit." She kissed him one more time, "Be safe and come back to me." He nodded and followed Simon out.

Glen, Daryl, and Simon headed to a new neighborhood. Simon got out looking around, "What are we looking for?" Glen came around the side of the truck, "Anything that you think the group would need." Daryl nodded, "Especially anything for the baby. Lori is always looking for that shit. You take this side of the street, I will take that side, and Glen you stay in the truck and be our eyes out here. Anything you find bring back to the truck."

Simon walked the street bring back small things from the houses. He found one kitchen that had several cans of baby food and found some clothes upstairs. He brought that out and he saw Daryl even nod at his find.

While they were out Carol decided to head outside to gather some snow to make some homemade ice cream for dessert. She made sure to go a ways away from the school, but within sight to Rick who was standing watch. She was crouching down when the walker came upon her. She turned just as it lunged at her. She got her knife out and dug it into the skull. Rick was already running toward her. "Carol, Carol are you alright. I saw it but I couldn't fire. I am so sorry." She sat in the snow now covered in blood. He helped her back to the school just as Daryl, Glen, and Simon arrived back.

Daryl jumped off the back of the truck before it stopped, "What the fuck happened?"

Rick put up a hand, "She is fine, she asked me if she could get some snow to make ice cream tonight and a walker came up behind her. She took it down on her own."

Daryl turned to her, "Why the hell can't you stay in the school? God damn it woman!"

Carol's bottom lip quivered, "You know you can be a real son of a bitch Daryl. I was making the fucking ice cream for the kids."

Daryl stood in shock as she turned and hurried into the school. Rick ran a hand over his face. "Sorry man, I thought it was clear." Daryl nodded and headed in toward her. He couldn't believe she had talked like that.

Simon was sitting in outside the shower room when she came out. He looked at her, "You alright?" She tried to smile and shook her head, "Yeah, I should have stayed closer to the school. I just went too far."

Simon took his hand and wiped off a spot of blood she had missed, "I think it was sweet what you were doing. If Daryl can't see that well fuck him. You are a good woman Carol."

Daryl was standing in the doorway when Simon said that. He charged at the man, knocking him down. Rick and T-Dog pulled them apart. "Daryl enough, knock this shit off."

Daryl was fuming, "It ain't your wife he was pawing at. Mother fucker."

Carol grabbed his arm, "Come on, you are over tried, you are misunderstanding what you saw."

Daryl's nostrils flare, "Bullshit, you are so naïve." Carol keeps her hand on his arm, "Let's go find Lily." Rick watches as they leave the gym.

Simon is sitting at one of the dinner tables, "What the fuck is his problem?"

Rick sighs, "Carol was kidnapped not too long ago and raped. Daryl is very protective of her."

Simon feels a pang of pride, "Oh that is terrible. I had no idea."

Rick nods, "Yeah, just make sure when you talk to Carol you have someone else around, it will make Daryl feel better. He doesn't really trust anyone as it is." Simon silently nods.

The rest of the night he stays clear of Carol and Daryl. She spends most of the evening in the kitchen. Simon figures she is still a little pissed with her husband for the way he was acting. Daryl sits with the little girl, he can't help but admire the way he does take care of his family. He won't take the kid with him when he takes Carol, he will kill her. He smiles at T-Dog and finishes up the brownies that Carol made.

Daryl hardly talked with her the rest of the day. He tried to get night duty hoping that way he could avoid any fighting. But Rick told him to go get some rest. He slips into their room just as Carol is finishing up reading a book to Lily.

Lily looks up from her bed, "Daddy Daryl, come and read me a book." He smiles as the cat wraps around his feet. "Didn't Momma Carol just finish a book with you?" Lily giggled as he sat on her bed and tickled her. Carol went to get ready for bed as he and Lily finished reading a book and talking about her day. Carol lies down and turns away from his side of the bed. She hears him put more wood in the wood burning stove and kick his boots off.

He sighs as he sits on the edge of the bed. He hates it when she is mad at him. He strips down to his boxers and moves in behind her, trying to pull her close to him. She pushes away. He whispers in her ear, "Carol, you can't be mad at me." She turns over and looks at him yelling in a whisper so she doesn't wake Lily. "Bullshit, you were out of control today." She lays her head back down and wipes a tear off her cheek. He snuggles back at her, "I love you and Lily, when I pulled up and show you covered in blood I thought I was going to die." Carol wipes away another tear, "I was fine, and you have taught me how to take care of myself with walkers." He squeezes her close, "I know and I don't like Simon, I think he likes you." She turns over and looks at him, "For someone to like you, you have to like back, and you are my husband." He nods, "But why? Because I am the only choice?" She kisses him hard, she pulls away he sees the tears filling up in her eyes, "I love you, no one else. I have never loved anyone like I love you." He just nods as he kisses her again. They fall asleep with his hands cupping her breasts and he nuzzled into the back of her neck. He can't help but think how lucky he is that she loves him this way.

Simon steps into the room, just like he has every night since he had arrived. He loves standing over her as she sleeps, he can't wait till it is her pulling on his cock and not himself. He stops for a minute when he sees Daryl laying in the bed with her. He wants to grab his knife and slit his throat. He moves closer to the bed and stares at her. He quietly slips out of the door and heads to his room with a smile on his face.

Daryl lies quietly watching him in the mirror. He bits his lip as he watches him tug at his dick while looking at Carol. He knew this guy was bad news. Once he leaves the room, Daryl gets up and locks the door. He will be damned if anything is going to hurt his family. He will talk to Rick in the morning. But first he moves Lily into bed next to Carol and he lies where he can be facing the door, holding on tight to his gun. That is one dead son of a bitch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12….how to catch a dead man

Daryl hardly slept all night, as morning broke he got up and pulled on his clothes. Carol looked at him puzzled when he woke her and Lily up, "Get dressed we have things to do." She and Lily dress as Daryl fidgets by the wood burning stove waiting. He rushes them down the hall toward Rick's room. Carol knew something was very wrong with him. She smiles as he pushes her and Lily into Rick and Lori's room without knocking. "Sorry, Lily go see Carl and Michael." He guides the little girl into the next room and shuts the door.

Lori looks up at Carol, "What is wrong?" Daryl looks at Rick, "Last night Simon was in our room standing over Carol looking at her. I saw him with my own eyes."

Rick sat down, "You mean to tell me he came in and stared at you while you were sleeping?"

Daryl nodded. "Can we please step outside?" He saw the pale look on Carol's face. Rick nodded and followed him to the hall. Daryl leans in very close to his ear, "This guy was jacking off watching her, even though he saw me right there in the bed with her. I think he knows her from the rape."

Rick shook his head, "At the least he is a danger. Let's get T-Dog, Jimmy, Glen, and Herschel. I will have Lori keep the women and kids down here until we get him to the boiler room."

Simon was just waking up when Rick came into his room. "Hey there, before breakfast would you mind giving me a hand with the boiler? It has been making God awful noises." Rick gives him a small smile.

Simon gets dressed he can't believe how easy it has been tricking these dumbasses. He giggles a little to himself as he makes his way down the hall. He can't wait to be back at the prison. He has special plans for her and her sweet pussy. He follows Rick into the boiler room. The last thing he remembered was seeing Daryl with the baseball bat.

They tied him up with his hands above his head to a pipe. He opened his eyes slowly tasting the blood in his mouth. Rick was standing in the middle of the room; Daryl was the farthest from him. The other men were standing against the wall looking at him. He smiled, "Caught me looking at your wife didn't you?" Daryl started to charge him, when Rick stops him. "Wait, just wait."

"Are you with a group of men from the prison?"

Simon smiles at him, "I have been in prison, hey Daryl guess for what?" He laughs as he watches two of the men hold Daryl back. Rick grabs at him, "Knock it off or I will make you wait outside!"

Daryl turns toward the wall growling. Simon looks at Rick as Rick moves close to his face, "What was your mission here?"

Simon smiles and spats blood onto the floor, "To learn to Salsa dance." Rick nods at Daryl.

Daryl smiles at Simon as he begins giving the man kidney shots. "Answer him asshole!"

Simon hangs there, "Fuck off." Daryl picks up the baseball bat and crashes it into Simon's left knee. He screams out in pain.

Carol had heard the screams; she had slipped out of Lori and Rick's room and made her way to the boiler room. She watched as Daryl took the baseball bat to Simon's knee, she winced. Rick notices her and puts his hand on Daryl's shoulder before he continues. Daryl looks up at her pissed at her, himself, and at life. He can't believe she was standing there when he was beating this asshole. She moves toward Simon. Rick holds Daryl back as she moves toward him looking deep into his eyes. "Do I know you?" Daryl takes a step back; he has never heard her voice so forceful.

Simon looks at her, he smiles and licks his lips, Carol slaps him. Everyone in the room is silent. Simon looks at her, "You know me baby. I know all of you." Carol turns and looks at Daryl, "Kill him." She walks slowly out of the room. Simon is screaming to her, "You know you liked it, bitch, you know you liked it!"

Rick picks up a pair of bolt cutters and holds them up to Simon, "Tell me what your mission was?" Simon is for the first time taken aback, Merle said the worst they would do would be to kick him out of the school, and he never said anything about being tortured. "Hey, what are you going to do with that?"

Rick smiles and Glen and T-Dog hold his hand still as Rick crushes one of his knuckles. Simon screams again. Rick kneels down to be close to his face, "Now we can do this the hard way or we can talk like men. What is your mission?"

Simon looks at Daryl, "To take Daryl back to Merle." Rick nods and stands up, "And what was your payment for this?"

Simon holds his breath, "I got to keep Carol."

Daryl is across the room before anyone can stop him pounding on him with his bare fists, "You sonofabitch! You are gonna fucking die. I am gonna piss in your eye sockets." It takes all of them to move Daryl to the hallway. "Let me the fuck go." As he crashes into the lockers and sinks to the floor he sees Carol sitting on the floor across from him, tears are flowing down her face. She quickly stands up and wipes her eyes. He thinks to himself he has never seen her cry like that, not even with Sophia.

Herschel moves to her side, "Come on sweet heart, let's get you down with the other ladies." She nods and Herschel puts his arm around her as he walks her down to Rick and Lori's room. When she enters the women look at her shocked that she had disappeared. Lori looks at Herschel, "Tell Rick I didn't see her leave." Herschel nods leaning in to whisper to her, "Keep her here; he is one of the men that raped her." Lori puts her hand to her mouth and follows Carol into the boy's room.

She looks at the kids, "Hey kids go in and see if Andrea needs some help with the sandwiches." They nod and Lori sits down across from Carol on the other bed. "Honey what is wrong?" Carol looks at her and the tears flow again, "I think I am pregnant, I won't know if it's Daryl's or one of them." She collapses and Lori goes to her side. She strokes her friend's hair, "It won't matter, and Daryl is a wonderful daddy to Lily. Let them get past this right now and tell him. I am here for you, please relax; it's not good for the baby." Carol looks at her and smiles a little. "I never thought I could have a baby again. I took birth control forever in secret after Sophia. I figured I was too old to have another baby." Lori laughs a little, "You are only forty one, stop that, I am getting close to that too." Carol smiled as she sat being held by her friend.

Down the hallway Daryl had watched her leave and his heart was ready to burst. He couldn't believe anyone could hurt her the way that animal had hurt her. He stared at Rick, "Let me kill that fucker."

Rick approached him and kneeled down to him, "I will let you kill him after we find out what Merle is planning. Do you think you can go back in there and help me or do you need to go down with Herschel and the rest?"

Daryl stood up, "I ain't no fucking woman or old man. I am the one to kill him." He looks around at the other men who all nod in silence.

They make their way back to the boiler room. Simon is still hanging there. "Hey guys, thought you forgot about me. Maybe Carol could bring me some lunch."

Daryl walks over and begins kicking in him the nuts. Simon begins screaming again and ends up vomiting. Daryl stops and walks over to the wall and waits as Rick begins to question him again.

"Now Simon if you want me to let you walk out of here we need to know what you all had planned for us. So why don't you answer me and I will take you out of here and let you go."

Simon stares up at Rick, "Ok, you give me your word as a cop to please let me go."

Rick shakes his head, "You have my word."

Simon looks around at them, "Merle is in charge at the prison. We collect women for a guy named the governor. I never met him. Merle and one of the other guys always travel to see him. He wanted me to kill everyone in their sleep and bring him Daryl. He wanted to deal with him alone."

Rick shakes his head, "Did you rape Carol?"

Simon laughs, "She loved it and it wasn't just me, Merle had a fucking awesome time too. But he said if I carried out his plan I could have her as my wife. I loved her, she was so quiet, even when two of us were getting at her at one time, she never cried until Merle mentioned your name."

Daryl felt sick; he leans over and throws up. Glen pats his back. He raises his hand, letting him know he is fine. Rick comes over to him and whispers in his ear, "I can do this if you need me too." Daryl shakes his head no. He turns around and heads toward Simon with his knife in his hand. Simon's eyes become huge like dinner plates, "Rick, you swore to me you would let me go, you swore as a cop."

Rick looks at him, "I am not a cop anymore."

Daryl pulls down his pants and cuts off his balls with the knife. He hears Glen get sick behind him. Simon is screaming and trying to kick away but it is too late. Daryl grabs his head, "I am going to let you bleed out you son of a bitch. I think it is too good for you, but I can only kill you once."

Daryl and Rick stay with him until he stops breathing. They grab a few sheets and wrap his body up and carry him to the truck. Glen goes with them to get rid of the body. They drive near the convenience store that Daryl and Carol had taken out a few of Merle's men and they dump the body, naked. Daryl and Rick knew that Merle would find Simon as a walker and he would get the message loud and clear.

They make it back by dinner. Daryl makes his way into the kitchen looking for Carol. He finds Lori first, "Where is Carol?" Lori looks at him and gives him an understanding look, "She is lying down, it's been a really hard day for her. Why don't you check on her? I have Lily helping set tables. You go ahead."

He nods and makes his way to their room. He stops at the door watching her; he can tell she finally fell asleep. He moves over to her side of the bed and sits down. He gently runs his hand over her hair. She stirs and looks up at him; he can tell she had cried herself to sleep. "Hey baby you ok?" She nods and sits up, "Oh God, I told Lori to wake me up." He pulls her down to the bed, "Nope, I will bring you dinner in bed tonight. You need your rest. I will help in the kitchen."

She looks at him, "Is it over?" He nods, "Yeah, we have to find a new place to call home, but don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. We have a week to get a place and start the move."

She starts crying again, "Damn it woman you have cried all day today." He pulls her to him clumsily and kisses the top of her head.

Carol starts to settle down, "I am sorry for all this, it was my fault." Daryl pulls away long enough to look at her, "Don't ever see that, seriously, you did everything you could. I don't want to talk about that anymore, it wasn't your fault."

She shakes her head and leans into his chest. He tilts her face to him and kisses her. "Love you." Her eyes start to fill again, "I know, I love you." Lily burst through the door, "Are you guys going to come to dinner? I have been waiting forever!" Carol wipes her face and laughs, "Our daughter wants us to come to dinner dad." He smiles, he loves hearing her called his daughter, he smiles as he picks up the little girl, "Well let's not disappoint her." The three of them head toward their dinner a little afraid of what is to come, but happy to be together.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I try to answer everyone, because you took the time to say howdy to me. So thank you! The next chapter will see them moving to a new place and yes, Carol will tell him about the baby! So the next chapter will be a little lighter! Thanks for reading enjoy the early spring! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13….baby

He woke up the next morning to the sound of Carol vomiting in the trash can. He rolled over and looked at Lily who was tucked in tight with her cat in her own bed. He moved toward her, "You ok?" She couldn't even bring her eyes up to meet his. She just shook her head as another wave hit her. "Jesus woman, I am getting Herschel." Before she could protest he was down the hall getting the good doctor.

Carol sat on the edge of the bed as Herschel looked her over. Daryl fidgeted near the other side of the bed, "What's wrong with her?" Herschel smiled at the young man as he paced back and forth with his little adopted daughter hanging from his neck. "Carol are you eating enough?" She shook her head, "Yeah I am." He nodded; he already suspected that Carol already knew what was wrong with her, but that she hadn't told her husband yet. "Daryl why don't you take Lily to get breakfast and come back, that way I can have a closer look at Carol."

Daryl felt unease about leaving her alone. He chewed on his lip, "You gonna be alright?" She smiled and nodded her head. He turned to Lily, "Well let's go eat kid." Lily smiled at her dad, "Don't forget Alice." Daryl growled at the cat, "How could we forget?"

Once Carol watched them leave she turned to Herschel, "Am I too old to have this baby?" Herschel smiled, "You are not too old, and we have been looking at an old clinic in Bentonville as our next new home. I will make sure we push for that. You need to tell that boy. He will be so excited, look at how he smiles at that girl. But for the rest of the day you need to take it easy, you hear me?" Carol nodded, "Lori knows if you want to tell her." Herschel nods, "I will get you some ginger ale and crackers and bring them down. But rest, the last two days have been too much for you."

Herschel was almost back to his room when Daryl came jogging up to him. "Well, what's wrong with her?" Herschel smiled, "Ask Carol, she will be fine son, but she needs to talk to you." Daryl stood there wondering what the hell the old man meant. He made his way to their room. Lily was grabbing her school stuff to go to class with Patricia when he got there. He ruffled her hair as she kissed him and Carol and left.

Daryl stood with his legs against the bed, she could feel him vibrating. She rolled over and looked at him, "What's the matter? Jealous that I don't feel good and have been sent to bed?" Daryl keep looking at her, "What's wrong with you? Herschel won't tell me, he said you need to." Carol couldn't believe he had said anything to him. She sighed and sat up hugging her knees. When she told Ed about Sophia he had hit her. She looked at him with her blue eyes, "Well Daryl we are going to have a baby."

He felt sick, he had to sit down. How could he Daryl Dixon be a father? "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Are you ok?" Daryl looked at her and smiled, he reached down and kissed her stomach, "Well alright then." He stopped at the door and the smile looked like it spread from ear to ear, "Can I tell Rick?" She had a little tear roll down her cheek of happiness, "Go ahead, love you." Daryl just kept smiling as he made his way down to the living room area to go over some plans for the move.

Daryl was hardly listening to Rick, "Daryl what do you think of the clinic?" He shook himself awake, "Sorry Rick what did you say?" Rick smiled, "Everything ok over there?" Daryl looked around the room, "Carol and I are gonna have a baby."

Rick was the first one over to him clapping him on the back. Daryl was overwhelmed. "I think it would be great to use the clinic. Don't you think Herschel?" Herschel nodded, "Yup I think that would work fine for the ladies."

Glen stood looking at the map, "Herschel what is this Fort Benton National Park?" Herschel came over to the map and looked at it. "I totally forgot about that, it is completely walled in. It has a large mess hall, several small officers' quarters, and a clinic. It could be just what we need."

The men stood gathered around the map staring down and nodding. Rick looked at Daryl, "The wooden wall we could reinforce by parking trucks around it like we did here. We should go check it out tomorrow. The kids might get to run and play in the large field in the middle. It might be a God send."

When he and Rick sent the rest of the day taking note of everything they could need for the move to the Fort. He stopped and got Lily from Patricia and had planned on stopping at the kitchen and picking up a plate of food for Carol. He and Lily walked to the kitchen and he stopped and stared at his woman.

When Carol turned around from the sink her heart sunk, she had planned on being back in bed by dinner but she had lost track of time. She tried her best smile, "Hey guys, having fried chicken tonight." Daryl walked over and quietly grabbed her hand. She took off the apron quickly and gave Lori a weak smile. Daryl looked at Rick as he came out, "Please watch Lily a minute." Rick nodded and watched them leave.

She didn't say a word as he led her into their room and slammed the door. He stood with his back to her for a few minutes he was so angry at her, "Why the fuck aren't you in bed?"

She sat down and cast her eyes to the ground, "I got so bored and I felt better. It was like this when I was pregnant with Sophia; I got real sick in the morning and was fine the rest of the day."

Daryl turned around keeping his back to the door, she hated seeing him so angry at her, "Well you aren't married to that fuck Ed, you are my woman, and if the doctor tells you to stay in bed for the day you better fucking well do it!" He hadn't talked to her like that since that night on the farm, she just nodded her head, "Ok, Daryl I understand, I just want to pull my weight like you do."

His anger was dying down, he came over and sat next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her slowly, "Damn it woman, don't you get it, I love you, I would do anything to keep you all safe. Please listen to me just this once. I am not trying to keep you down. I am just trying to keep you all alive."

She leaned into his shoulder, she loved how he smelled, "Ok, I promise I will go slower." He hugged her closer into him, "Don't try, do. You do more than all those other women. You are the first one up every day and the last one out of that kitchen at night. I don't want you selling yourself short anymore." She nodded, "Can we go have dinner in the dining hall?" He looked at her, "Not until you kiss me and mean it." She smiled as their lips got closer together. He kissed her gently inviting his tongue into her mouth; she quivered as he did it. His hands moving gently across her back. He smiled when they pulled apart and she looked breathless, "Can we have sex?"

She giggled, "Yes, we can have sex while I am pregnant." Daryl's smile got bigger, "I know that, can we know?" She laughed, "How about after dinner with our daughter?" He sighed and kissed her cheek, "I will hold you to that." He teasingly looks down at his erection. She blushes, Ed was never that way with her and the longer she was with Daryl the more he opened up with her and she with him. They left their room walking hand and hand to the dining room.

That night Carol dreamed she was in the hardware store with her new baby. Merle came out of the darkness. "He has my eyes don't you think."

She sat up in bed covered in sweat and shaking. Daryl sat up and grabbed his knife, "What the fuck?" Carol softly grabbed his hand, "I am ok, everything is fine baby." He could feel the whole bed shake, "The fuck it is what's the matter?" Carol stared at Lily who was uncovered, she moved toward her to cover her up, "Nothing just a bad dream." Daryl watched her, she had bad dreams ever since the hardware store, "Alright, come back to bed." She gave him a weak smile, "I have to go to the restroom, and I will be right back." He nodded and watched her leave.

She went into the bathroom and slid down the wall putting her hand to her mouth to keep the crying silent. She had learned that trick when she was married to Ed. This baby had to be Daryl's, it couldn't be a monster.

He had followed her he watched her in the mirror of the bathroom as she sank to the floor. He quietly moved next to her and sat on the floor. He put his arm around her almost startling her, "I know what you are thinking." She looked at him with horror, he smiled at her, "We will find a place that this baby will be safe, please don't worry so much."

She didn't have the heart to tell him what her fears were. She just sobbed into his chest as he held her. He got her back to bed and tucked her in; he then checked on Lily and grabbed the cat putting her back on her spot on the bed. It took him a long time to finally fall back asleep.

The next day Daryl, Herschel, and Rick are standing at Fort Benton. Daryl likes the lay out. He looks at Rick and points to the cannon, "Do you think we can get it in working order?" Rick laughs, "We can try." Hershel comes out of the clinic, "I think we can get the supplies we need to stock it for anything that might hit us, and the horses will bed down in the blacksmith shop great." Rick looks around, "We need to make this happen like right away." Daryl nods.

That night after dinner they gather everyone up and discuss the Fort. Rick stands in front of everyone. "The walls are tall enough that nothing will get in. We can make sure we park a ring of trucks around it like we did here to fight off any walkers. And if anyone comes along and gives us shit we have cannons now." He smiles at Daryl who is standing with his hands on Carol's chair, Daryl smiles at him, "Smart ass."

The next day the women begin packing up the kitchen, leaving out only what they needed. Most of them had already been packing up their rooms. Carol smiled watching T-Dog and Andrea talking. She thought she saw a small spark there between the two of them since Shane had died. She started to pick up the box when Daryl came charging in, "Put that down." He looked at her disgusted as he took the box out to the hall. He came back in just long enough to talk to Lori, "Please don't let her pick anything up." She stuck her tongue out at him and he flipped her off. She laughed, "Love you too."

Daryl helped the men load the first truck of stuff. It was mainly the clinic and the spare generators. T-Dog and Glen drove the first truck. The second truck had Daryl and Rick and it was empty in case they found anything worthwhile on the way to the Fort. Rick motioned to a shop and they stopped, it was a gun shop, Daryl and Rick ran thru the place like it was Christmas. People had taken from there, but there was plenty of ammo. The men filled up the back of the truck with everything they could find. Daryl made sure to pick up all the arrows and two new crossbows for himself. They also cleaned out a knife case.

They hit the road again and were almost to the Fort when Daryl noticed a baby shop. Rick looked at him and laughed, "Yeah we will stop." Daryl quickly picked out a crib and bedding that had cute motorcycles on it. Rick and Glen grabbed a bunch of small baby clothes and several bottles and cans of formula. T-Dog was finishing putting the crib in next to the gun pile when Daryl ran back with a rocking chair. T-Dog laughed, "Never thought I would see your ass so domestic." Daryl smiled, "Shut the fuck up."

They unloaded at the Fort and headed back to the school. When Daryl walked in to the kitchen he noticed that Carol wasn't there for a change. He looked at Lori, "She lay down, and she was exhausted, she was fine, just overdid it a bit." He nodded he felt the same way. He grabbed Lily, "Let's go check on mommy." She hugged his neck, "Daddy you stinky tonight." He laughed and rubbed his face on hers. The little girl squealed with laughter. Daryl put his daughter down as they entered the room, Carol was lying on her side, and he could hear her softly breathing. Lily ran to scoop up Alice and she headed down to the kitchen.

Daryl sat down on the bed and her eyes flipped open. "Hey there, it's dinner time." She sat up, "Oh God, I overslept; I only wanted to sleep a few minutes. I am sorry." He kissed her, she wrinkled her nose, "Baby are you showering tonight." He chuckled as he stood up, "The little shit already let me know that daddy was stinky tonight." She covered her mouth trying not to laugh, "She is nothing if not honest." He shrugged, "It's the smell of a real man." She hugged him, she loved the smell of work on him, she knew how hard he worked for his family and in the next few days they were all going to be tried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14….behind a wall

Merle stood in the school with about twenty of his men. They had found walker Simon just the day before and judging by the lack of balls he figured Daryl had discovered his plan. Now standing in the hallway of the abandon school he smiled to himself. Anything that's fun isn't going to be easy. "Alright they have left this location, we need to double our efforts and find these assholes." Merle couldn't help feeling that he and Daryl were now in a wonderful case of cat and mouse. The only problem was who was the mouse and how was the cat.

Two towns over Daryl walked Carol, Lily, and Alice the cat toward their little cottage. The cottage was brick on the outside and inside there were four separate officer quarters. Across the field were two smaller cottages and a bunk house. Everyone had divided them and began unpacking. Daryl had tried to keep Carol away hoping to surprise her and Lily. When they reached the door Daryl smiled and picked up Carol carrying her over his shoulder. Lily was laughing and followed them inside. He set her down in a small sitting room that had old fashion furniture inside it. Carol loved the look of it, the living room was nicer than the one she had with Ed. She laughed at the small couch, "Gonna be hard to sleep on when you are in the doghouse?" Daryl just rolled his eyes and smiled. He watched her look at the little kitchen. He came in behind her, "Just the basic things. We figured we would all still eat together in the mess hall, if that is ok." Carol nodded, "Yeah, but it would be great to make cookies just for us." He nodded; they went thru the kitchen to a small hallway to their room which opened to the kid's room. He watches her face as she sees their bedroom, "I hope you like the kid's room." She stands at the door; Lily is already bouncing on her bed with her cat giggling, "Mommy Carol look at the baby crib." She starts to cry, he comes and puts an arm around her, "We found a baby shop and I picked all that stuff up. Lori told me women like having the baby stuff around to look at. If you don't like it we can…." Before he can finish she turns and kisses him. He looks into her eyes and she shakes her head, "You amaze me every day, I don't deserve to be this happy here in this world. Look at what you did for me and our little girl." He let his hand slip to her belly, "Don't forget the little man in there." She smiled at him, "You want a boy?" He kissed her cheek gently, "Need a boy, I am fucking outnumbered." She laughed and walked over to the crib and looked at the little motorcycle printed bed sheets and smiled.

That night he took the first watch. He loved walking the wall around the compound. He saw Rick sitting outside and gave him a nod. He was surprised to see Andrea make her way up the ladder toward him with coffee. "Thought you might need this." He nodded, "Yeah, it's a quiet night. Not even a walker." She stood there with him for the longest time taking in the quiet of their new home. She sighed, "So congratulations on the new baby." Daryl smiled, "Yeah thanks." She stepped a little closer to him, "It is so nice that even if it isn't yours you are willing to take care of it." He just looked at her, he hadn't even thought that the baby wouldn't be his, "She is far enough along that the little guy went thru that hell with her; it's a miracle she kept the baby." Andrea nodded, "Well that is great." He was confused as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, he caught the faint smell of whiskey on her breath, "You know Daryl if you get lonely, we could do things, I won't tell Carol. Might be nice for you to have someone more your age." He didn't say anything but picked up his bow and walked away. Andrea was one damn crazy bitch and he wasn't even gonna get involved with that.

Carol had been sitting on the porch of their little cottage with Lori and Rick when she saw Andrea kiss his cheek. She felt anger flow thru her veins. Rick looked at her, "its Shane's birthday, I think she has been drinking tonight. I will talk to her in the morning. Try not to get too upset. You saw him; he didn't want anything to do with that." Carol nodded and forced a smile, "Well, I better get Lily to bed, good night you all."

She tucked Lily in and grabbed his pillow off their bed and headed into the living room. She screamed into the pillow as hard as she could. It was just best for him to sleep on the couch. She took a blanket and put it on the couch and made her way to their bed. She tossed and turned for the longest time.

Rick made his way up to the top of the wall. He knew Daryl should probably do some damage control. Daryl saw him coming, "Something wrong?" Rick laughed, "Daryl have you been in many relationships?" He looked at Rick puzzled, "What are you talking about?" Rick sighed, "Well Carol was sitting down there with me and Lori. She saw Andrea kiss your cheek, and brother I think you may be in deep shit." Daryl stood there with his mouth open, "What the fuck, she was drunk, I brushed her off and walked away! Why the fuck am I in trouble?"

Rick looked at the ground, "Because Carol is a woman, I know man, but especially pregnant women, they are all kinds of insecure. Their bodies are changing and they feel like they are disgusting. I will take over up here, no need for you to do the whole shift; T-Dog will relieve me at midnight. Just go take care of your wife."

Daryl grumbled all the way down the ladder, what the fuck did he do. He just knew that Rick was overreacting, until he looked at the couch. He stood there staring at his pillow and blanket. Fuck! He set his bow down and kicked off his boots. He grabbed the pillow and blanket and made his way quietly down the hall to their room and pushed open the door. Carol was laying in a fetal position sound asleep; he was almost to the bed when the god damn cat gave him away by jumping on the bed and meowing at him. Carol stirred in the bed, he froze and fear tugged at him. Damn it, he could take down a fucking bear without fear and his woman had him scared shitless. He could hear Merle in his ear calling him Darlene. He straightened up and put his pillow on the bed and pulled off his shirt and jeans.

Carol heard him come in but she lay still on the bed trying to pretend sleeping. She had never been so mad in all her life. She didn't care what Ed did, but with Daryl it was different and she was going to be damned if he was coming to bed with that woman's kiss still lingering on his cheek. As soon as she felt him make his move to get on the bed she rolled over and stared at him. He stopped and grinned at her, "Hi sweetie." She just stared at him; she could tell she was making him nervous. He fluffed his pillow, "My pillow was on the couch, I figured you were sleeping out there for awhile waiting for me, so I brought it in here." She continued to stare at him, he laughed nervously, "Everything ok?" Carol narrowed her eyes, "I can smell her perfume on you." He swallowed hard, "What Andrea? Oh baby that was just her being drunk. Please, I walked away you saw me walk away." Carol picked up his pillow and threw it toward the door, "Couch!" He walked over and picked it up and he looked like a wounded kid. "I will not sleep on the couch, I didn't do anything." Carol stood up next to the bed and grabbed her pillow and started moving toward the couch, he stopped her. When he put his hands on her shoulders he could feel her trembling. "Where are you going?" Her eyes were brimming with tears she won't let fall, "TO the couch."

In the next room Lily sat up on her bed, "Mommy Carol are you alright?" Carol bowed her head, "Yes Lily." She moved into the next room and sat on Lily's bed tucking her in, "You ok sweetie?" The little girl looked at her, "Are you and Daryl daddy fighting?" Carol shook her head no, "We are just talking sweetie, you get some good sleep. I promise things are fine." Lily smiled at her and rolled over.

She came back into the bedroom and Daryl had both their pillows on the bed. He was sitting on his side looking at her, "Can't we just get some rest, baby you look so tired." She nodded; she quietly climbed into the bed. He laid on the edge of the bed for the longest time with his back to her, she had never really been mad at him before, he hated it. Right then if Rick would let him he would gladly put an arrow thru Andrea's god damn head for the hell she had raining down on him.

Carol laid staring at the wall. She could feel him shift on the bed next to her. She would never have been allowed to be angry at Ed; it was nice to allow her feelings come out. She felt his breath on her neck, his voice was a harsh whisper, "I know you are mad but I swear Andrea is just a crazy bitch, I love you, no one else. Now if you get pissed I am sorry, but I can't sleep unless I lay with you." He slowly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She sighed, she wasn't mad at him anymore, but she wasn't sure what she would give Andrea tomorrow. She placed her hand on her husband's hand and drifted off to sleep finally.

The next morning Carol found herself in the kitchen alone when Andrea arrived looking very hung over. She tried to busy herself when Andrea came behind her, "Good morning Carol. Looks like I over did it last night." Carol just kept to herself and continued working on kneading the bread for dinner. Andrea looked at her, "T-Dog said I didn't make it to bed by myself he had to help me."

Carol starts slamming her fists into the bread harder. Andrea stares at her, "Carol are you alright?" Carol looks at her, "I guess you forgot about kissing my husband last night?" Andrea looks at her, "Carol I am sorry, I don't…." Carol sets the bread on the stove to rise and turns to her, "Yeah, I am sure you don't remember, but I fucking do, keep your lips and everything else away from my husband." With that she left the mess hall hurrying across the field to her little house. She even passed Lori and the kids. She slammed the door to the cottage and sunk to the floor.

She sat there crying; she could hear Ed, 'Stupid dried up old bitch, why would he want you with that young blond chasing him. Silly old Carol.' She threw her hand to her mouth as the sobs wrecked her body.

Lori found him in the blacksmith shop helping Herschel settling in the horses, cows, and chickens. Daryl looked up at her and nodded. Lori crossed her arms, "I think you better check on Carol." Daryl stopped stacking hay and turned to her, "Why is she sick?" Lori shook her head, "No she isn't sick, Andrea and her were alone in the mess hall together and Carol came out and ran into your cottage. Andrea followed her outside with tears in her eyes. Just check on her, remember her emotions are raw."

Daryl shook his head, that morning she had hardly said two things to him. He knew she was upset. He picked up the pace as he made his way to the cottage. When he couldn't get the front door open he went around to the back door. He entered the kitchen and moved toward her soft sobs. He rounded the door way from the living room and found her balled up on the floor with her hand covering her mouth. He sighed defeatedly, "Baby what the hell are you doing?" She started to sit up and wipe her face, "Sorry, damn hormones I guess." He bent down and picked her up and she let him carry her into the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and went to get her some fresh water. He gave it to her and sat on the bed while she drank it. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked at her as she studied his face, "Baby, you can't be getting upset like this. You have no reason; you know I hate talking about this shit." He stared at his boots, "I love you Carol, because you saw something in me that no one has ever seen my whole fucking life. I love you; if just the ring isn't enough I will have Rick marry us. Right in front of everyone."

She looked at him, "You would do that for me?" He shook his head, "Yup, so think about that next time you start thinking that I am not your husband or that I would leave you. I am not Ed, I truly love you Carol." Tears fell down her face, he reached over and wiped the tears, "Now stop that crying, it's not good for you or the baby." She nodded, "You would really marry me?" He swallowed hard, he hated thinking about standing in front of everyone, it made him sick, but if she needed that, he would do it.

He kissed her cheek, and looked deep into her eyes, "I will talk to Rick, and now rest a little I will get you up before dinner." He stopped at the door, "Woman, I mean it rest." She chuckled, "Ok, I promise." He left to finish up his work and talk to Rick. She laid on the bed and thought about how wonderful it would be to really have a wedding to Daryl, she felt her stomach flutter and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15…a little rest for the wicked

It had been over a month since they had taken over the Fort. Carol had finally started breathing easy. She hadn't spoke of a wedding again, she thought it was silly for her to ask for such things considering that everyday Daryl was leaving the compound to hunt and scavenge for the basic things they needed. She knew that with Shane gone Rick looked to him as his second now. She was standing in the bedroom trying to get her pants fastened when he came into the bedroom. She laughed and looked at him, "Time to ask Lori for her maternity pants." He came behind her and put his arms around her belly and kissed her neck. "Maybe you aren't suppose to wear pants today." She turned to kiss him, he laughed as she grabbed his ass jokingly. He was getting ready to return the favor when Glen busted into the front door, "Daryl we got walkers in a herd, Rick wants you to come quick."

Carol followed him out the door grabbing Lily's hand who had been on the porch. She and the rest of the women and Herschel stood in the center of the compound together. Daryl was up on the wall faster than Glen. Rick was pointing at the far east side where there were over a hundred walkers, "Never seen them in this large of group before." Daryl nodded his head, "Yup, they should just pass right by us." Rick nodded, "We just have to make sure we don't need to go out for anything." Daryl nodded, "I think we have enough supplies, everyone is accounted for we should be fine unless they all come at that wall at the same time and then we might be in a bit of trouble."

The men walked the wall for several hours. The group that had gathered in the middle of the compound began getting back to chores. Carol took Lily with her to make some dessert for dinner. She was in the kitchen when they heard the first shots ring out. Carol started out of the kitchen when Herschel pushed her back inside. "Everything is fine, they want us inside. They are letting off flares trying to get them away from the compound. It seems to be working." Carol stared at him pale and shaking, Lily was close to her side, the last time that this many walkers were close she lost Sophia. She wasn't going to let the child out of her sight. She slowly moved over to the dessert and began cooking again. Lily finally got back to her coloring, but Carol's heart never quite settled down.

Daryl and Rick told the other men to go to supper while they watched the wall. They had about twenty walkers still rambling around outside the wall. None of them had gotten between the trucks and the wall so Rick felt they were safe. Carol sent dinner up to them with Glen, she finished up cleaning the dinner dishes and gathered Lily and headed back to their place for the night. She heard him come in at midnight, she got up and closed Lily's door most the way and went to him in the living room. He was sitting on the couch half asleep taking his boots off. He looked up at her and she saw the exhaustion in his face. She sat down next to him, "When do you go back for watch?" He ran his dirty hand over his face, "I go back at three to relieve T-Dog." She hugged his arm, "Let's get you to bed." He looked at his hands, "I need to clean up." She smiled, "Just this once, I can wash the sheets tomorrow, come on lay down baby." He nodded as she led him to bed; he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. She slept lightly and made sure that the alarm woke only her. She slipped out of bed and dressed quietly closing the bedroom door so he and Lily could sleep. She grabbed his bow and was shocked to see Lori when she stepped onto the porch.

They both laughed at each other, Lori pointed to the bow, "Glad you were thinking the same thing I was, those two need some sleep. T-Dog and Glen will believe us if it's both of us." Carol smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but those two are going to be pissed in the morning." Lori nodded and smiled, "Well we don't really have any entertainment, the group can watch our husbands yell at us." The two women laughed as they started toward the ladder to the wall.

T-Dog and Glen looked at them both, Glen took off his cap and scratched his head, "You sure that Rick and Daryl were ok with this?" Lori nodded, "Yeah, they said with the walkers moving away it was fine and Carol and I wanted to do our part." Lori saw T-Dog staring at the bow, "Daryl never lets anyone touch that." Carol smiled, "Let me show you, I am a damn good shot." She set up the bow and lined her arrow up with a walker and released the bolt. The walker fell right away. T-Dog shook his head and laughed, "Well damn, Daryl himself couldn't do better." She smiled at Lori unsure how she just did that. T-Dog and Glen retreated and left the women alone on the wall. They walked the wall for hours and watched the sun come up. By the time they were discovered by their husbands, there were only about five walkers left outside the wall.

Daryl yawned and stretched on the bed; he reached for Carol and found the bed empty besides the cat. He heard Lily playing in her room, "Lily where is Mommy?" Lily came in and sat next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek, "You dirty daddy." He smiled, "I know, where is mommy?" Lily looked at him kind of nervous, "She told me to not tell, but I can show you." Daryl sighed and got out of bed pulling on his jeans and shirt and grabbing his boots. He went to get his bow when he noticed it was missing, he panicked, why hadn't she woke him? Lily led him outside and pointed to the wall and smiled, "I didn't tell you, remember?" He looked down at her sweet face, he kissed her and directed her toward Patricia, "Go see Auntie Patricia, I will go take care of mommy." His eyes narrowed at her small figure on the wall.

He knocked on Rick's door; the sheriff answered the door looking as confused as Daryl. Daryl simply nodded toward their wives on the wall and Rick sighed. "Carl come here please." The boy appeared behind him, "Yes dad." Rick ran a hand over his face, "Did your mother tell you not to wake me?" The boy nodded. Rick looked at Daryl, "Same thing happen to you?" Daryl gave him a scowl and nodded with a grunt. "Gonna tan her ass for it." Rick nodded, "Let me get my boots, fucking women."

Carol and Lori were getting their second wind. They had made sure for once all the men in the camp and Andrea had a peaceful night sleep. Andrea had smiled at them when she saw them. Carol saw him coming across the field of the compound and she sighed looking at Lori, "Looks like my father the way he is coming across the field." Lori laughed, "We might get a spanking for this you know that right." Carol sighed, "Yup but they were both going to drop if we won't have done it."

Daryl was up the ladder first, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Rick and Lori. She knew he was angry at her, "Give me the god damn bow. You have a fucking hell of a nerve pulling something like this in your condition." She looked at his face and kissed his nose, "See that walker lying out there, I did that. I will bring you some breakfast and you are welcome for the rest you got." He couldn't believe she was dismissing him. He watched her go down the ladder and she disappeared into the mess hall.

When she piled the plate full of food next to Lori the two grinning like the Cheshire cat, she made her way over to little Lily and smiled sweetly, "Would you please take this to daddy?" The little girl loved going up and down the ladder she grinned and grabbed the plate taking off toward the wall.

Daryl snorted when he saw his daughter making her way up the ladder, he looked at Rick and threw up his hand, "She is gonna blow me the fuck off now." Rick laughed as Carl followed close behind Lily with what he guessed was his breakfast, "One thing about our wives, alone they are impressive, but together they are unstoppable." Daryl smiled and took the plate from his daughter. "Daddy, mommy loves you." He smiled and kneeled down to her, "Tell mommy I will talk at her later." The little girl smiled and made her way back down the ladder. Leaving Daryl to his breakfast and to stare at the walker his wife had taken down, she was one damn fine shot.

Carol stayed and finished up the kitchen, cleaning and getting sandwiches ready for lunch so the group could just come in and grab something fast. She still had her own place to clean and laundry to finish. She was feeling tried, but she figured a long night up would do that, and Daryl did it so much she wasn't going to complain. She was walking the laundry across the field when she felt dizzy. She had dizzy spells when she was pregnant with Sophia so she sat the basket down and kneeled down to let it pass. She could feel his eyes on her as she did this. The last thing she remembered before passing out was her standing up and the world swam around her.

Herschel and Patricia were the first ones to her. Daryl saw her fall and half slid down the ladder and ran across the yard. Herschel was patting her cheeks, he looked up into Daryl's wide eyes, "She is pregnant they do this." Daryl nodded and didn't say anything. He stood and chewed on his lip as she started to come to. Herschel stopped her from sitting up, "Stay down you had a spell sweetie, just lay down while I check your pulse, Patricia go get my blood pressure cup." Patricia nodded and ran for their cottage and returned fast. Herschel took her blood pressure and frowned, "Daryl carry her back to your cottage, her pressure is really high." Daryl scooped her up and she felt dizzy again, he kissed her cheek, "Damn it Carol."

Herschel followed them into the bedroom with most of the group sitting on their porch. Daryl was pacing while Herschel looked her over, "Daryl why don't you go sit with the others, and I will call you." He stood at the doorway and stared at her, she could see every emotion, fear, anger, and love all at the same time. Herschel opened his bag when Patricia brought it, "Carol honey, can you please strip down I want to exam you good." She did as the doctor asked, he stared at her belly for the longest time, listening to her stomach for the baby, and he smiled at her. "I think you are further along than we thought you were." She nodded with tears filling up her eyes, "I think I am around five months, which means that this baby would be Daryl's." The last part trailing off to almost a whisper. "You are right, your blood pressure is going down, I think you just over did it last night. You need to eat more and rest more. The other women helped when Lori was pregnant, I don't want to see you carry anymore laundry across the field, you come get me or Jimmy if Daryl isn't here." She nodded, "This baby will be an August baby." Herschel nodded, "I believe he or she will be." She spoke almost in a whisper, "Sophia was an August baby too." Herschel's heart felt for the woman; he stopped and grabbed her foot reassuring her, "Rest, I will check on you before dinner."

Herschel came out onto the porch to a number of worried faces. He held his hands up as Daryl rushed to the front of the group, "She is fine, and her blood pressure went down. She was up late last night and has been working nonstop since breakfast. Daryl I told her to eat more, sleep more, and no more lifting. Ladies we are gonna have to make sure she does this." Herschel looked directly into Daryl's eyes, "Looks like an August baby." Daryl stood and looked at the good doctor, he was quickly doing the math in his head, if she was already five months, that meant that baby was for sure his, there was no way it could be from the rape. Tears hit his eyes and he smiled at Herschel moving past the man to go inside and see his wife.

She was sitting on the bed against the headboard; her eyes were closed when he came in. He was leaning against the door frame grinning like crazy, his voice was rough and low, "So we are gonna have an August baby." She nodded, "Sophia's birthday was August 3rd." Carol absently rubbed her belly. "I know you are mad baby, I just wanted you to rest. I thought I could handle it. I promise to take it easy from now on." Daryl came over and sat next to her on the bed, his hand gently came to her belly. "We are having an August baby." She loved the gentle grin that came to his mouth. She finally realized how worried he had been that the baby was his brother's. She just nodded as he put his head on her lap; his hand never stopped rubbing her stomach. It sank into both of them that this baby was made from love and it was theirs, they loved Lily, but this baby would have their eyes and their hair. It had taken the end of the world, but two of the most damaged people left in it, were making one hell of a life for themselves.

**Hi all! I hope this was the pay off you were all waiting for! The baby is Daryl's! I honestly had tears during the last paragraph. I hope it was worth it I can't wait for tomorrow night for the finale. We are having a Walking Dead party! I hope you all keep up the reviews; they keep me honest and really make my day. Have a wonderful weekend everyone! Keep reading and let me know what you think of the finale! The pic of Carol and Daryl on the bike is on my desk top, I love that pairing! Here's hoping!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16…Beautiful Disaster

A few month passes and Carol is sitting at the metal table in the mess hall helping Lori peel potatoes. Carol laughs, "Oh my God this child is just like his father, he is kicking my kidneys something awful tonight." Lori moves over to feel her friend's stomach and smiles, "Carl kicked like that, little Tess was quieter." Lori watches as Carol moves over to the sink filling the pot with cold water. She moves over to lift the pot before Carol can do it. She nods at the stool, "Sit, before Daryl kills us both with an arrow." Carol looks down at her belly, "I never would have found him if the world had stayed the same. I would still be taken a beating from Ed, but Sophia would be alive." Lori put her hand on her friend's hand, "You can't think that way, if you and Daryl were suppose to be, it would have happened." She smiled at Lori, "I just love him so much, watching him with Lily and the little things he does every day for me. I am so lucky." Lori patted her shoulder, "You think you two are going to make it official?" Carol laughed, "Well in Daryl's eyes we are married, and it is stupid to have a wedding."

Herschel was coming in for a drink of water and he stops and looks at her, "I think the more we hold on to our old traditions like that, the more that little one has to look forward to." He smiled and continued out the door almost knocking into Daryl who had been lingering listening to the women. He shifted his eyes guiltily when the good doctor found him ease dropping. Herschel looked at the young man, "Traditions are good." He smiled and gently slapped Daryl's shoulder and made his way outside.

Daryl stood in the hall and decided to go work on some new arrows, he needed to think. Carol found him later sitting behind their cottage. She brought him a cold glass of water, "Hey there, look like a man with a lot on his mind." Daryl sat chewing on a piece of grass, "Nope, just making arrows." She knew when he just didn't want to talk. She leaned back against the stairs and watched as Lily, Carl, and Michael were playing tag behind the cottage. She rubbed his shoulder absently, "Well I am going to go in and lay down, and my husband is a slave driver and insists that our baby and I get a nap at mid day. Care to join me?" He kept at his arrows, "You go head, I am gonna watch the kids, wake you for dinner tho." Carol sighed; there was no pulling him out of his mood today.

Daryl made the kids play in front of the cottage after she went to bed. He thought she might rest better if they weren't yelling under her window. He also hoped that he might run into Rick, he thought he might give him some advice. Rick didn't disappoint, he came near the cottage right before dinner to clean up. He saw the hunter sitting on the front steps, his eyes going from his hands that were working and the children playing nearby.

As he approached the porch Daryl stood up, with the way he was having trouble making eye contact Rick knew he wanted to talk, he just had no idea it would be about Carol. Daryl scuffed his feet in the dirt, "Rick can I have a minute?" Rick smiled at his friend, "You can have two." Daryl nodded as Rick sat down. "Do you think it's important to a woman to have a wedding?"

Rick tried really hard not to smile or laugh, "Well Daryl, what does Carol want?" Daryl stood up nervously, "I don't fucking know, she is just happy like it is." Rick nodded, "You want to marry her to make it real, with the baby coming." Daryl looked into Rick's eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I was a bastard and so was Merle. Our daddy never married our momma." Rick shook his head, "Well then I guess we have Herschel have us a little wedding." Daryl shook his head, "No, I want you to do it. You are in charge here." Rick looked at his friend and stood up, "Ok, man, if that's what you want."

Daryl nodded, "Don't tell anyone yet. Tomorrow when me, T-Dog, Jimmy, and Glen go out I want to pick up a few things. I want to surprise her."

Rick nodded at his friend, "You let me know what I can do for you." Daryl nodded, "I got to get Carol up and get Lily washed up for dinner." Rick smiled as he watched the man pick up his adopted daughter and hurl her over his shoulder sending the little girl into giggles. Daryl sure did look like a happy man now, without Merle.

The next day Carol stood ringing her hands as he and the group leaving got ready to go out hunting and scavenging. "I hate when you leave like this. How long will you be gone this time?" Daryl stood close to her breathing in her scent, "Just over night we hope, maybe two, if we get pinned down waiting out walkers we might have to stay gone two nights." She choked back a sob, he pushed his forehead into hers and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't I always come back woman?" She nodded taking in every one of his lines on his face and the way the light touched his eyes. "Promise me I will see you tomorrow night." He shook his head, "Yeah, now kiss me good bye." He kissed her letting his tongue gently caress hers; he smiled a little when he nibbled at her bottom lip. Lily was tucking at his free hand, "Daddy, I need a kiss please." The little girl put her hands on her hips and stared up at him. He picked her up and gave her a giant bear hug and a kiss. Setting her down he ruffled her hair, "Take care of mommy kid. I will bring you back something cool." She smiled, "Don't forget Alice, you know she loves the toys you bring her back." He blushed; he hated anyone thinking he liked that damn cat.

He looked up seeing that T-Dog and the rest were ready to get moving. He kissed Carol once more, "Be back soon." She watched as they left, every time it got harder as she got closer to delivery.

She kept to herself trying hard to stay busy with Lily. She cleaned up the kitchen and said good night to the others. She and Lily spent the rest of the night curled up on the bed playing checkers. Carol struggled all night with sleep, worrying about him.

After a long restless night of sleep the morning had gone fast. She climbed the wall to talk with Rick. Rick smiled as she came toward him. "You know Daryl would kick my ass if he knew I still let you up that ladder." She smiled, "I know, do you think I could go out pass the trucks and pick some of the flowers out there?" Rick looked out and noted all the wildflowers. They hadn't seen a stray walker in weeks. He shook his head, "Ok, but move quickly and if Daryl comes home before you make it back I didn't let you go anywhere." She gave Rick a quick kiss on the cheek and headed down the ladder.

She had Lori watch Lily. She was really looking forward to picking some flowers to brighten up the compound. She was picking some beautiful black eyed susans when she heard him, "Well look at you sister, just as big as a fucking house." She looked up and her eyes met Merle's. She ran toward the wall dropping her basket. He came up behind her using her as a shield so Rick couldn't get a clear shot. He moved toward the wall. "You tell him to come out or I will gut her." Rick couldn't believe this asshole, "He isn't here." Merle dug the knife into her back, Carol screamed out, "He left to get supplies, please don't hurt me or this baby, please Merle."

Merle looked around; he screamed up to Rick, "You tell that son of a bitch to meet me in town at the motel. He can collect his woman there!" Merle drug her back to his car, Carol rubbed her belly hoping that she would find a way out of this mess.

Daryl and the others made it back an hour later. Rick met him, "Daryl, Merle took Carol." Daryl stood looking at him, "What the hell are you talking about? How did he get inside?" Rick looked at the ground, "I let her go pick flowers, and he was on her before I could stop him." Daryl grabbed a hold of Rick's shirt, "How the fuck could you let her out of the compound?" Daryl began pacing, "Where the hell would he take her?" Rick sighed, "He said you could come get her at the motel in town."

Daryl went to Herschel's blue pickup and started the engine. He took one last look at Rick, "Take care of my kid, we will be right back." He turned the truck toward town, he was gonna be damned if Merle was going to hurt her.

Merle sat at the table across from Carol filling the shot glass with more whiskey, "You sure you don't want some?" Carol nodded no, "What are you going to do to me this time Merle?" Merle just smiled, he reached over and tried to run his fingers along her hand, she pulled away, "Didn't we have fun last time sugar tits?" Carol felt sick, "Go to hell." Merle's eyes turned dark, "Don't you know we are already there?" Carol reached into her pocket and gently touched the small pocket knife. She would use it when she needed to.

Daryl stopped in front of the motel. He could see Merle sitting in front of Carol. He made his way into the office of the motel. Merle stood up and grinned, "Well look it's the whole family here! Come in brother and sit with us." Daryl looked at Carol, "You alright?" She nodded. Merle looked at him with a scowl on his face, "What about me? Don't you want to know if I am ok" Daryl just looked at him. Merle pulled out his gun and motioned to him to sit.

"Well the way I see it we all need to have a talk. Now I think you two need to come with me." Daryl looked at his brother darkly, "We aren't coming with you. We have a life of our own, you can walk away from this or I can kill you." Merle just smiled at him, "Well who would have thought you would ever grow a pair, you gonna take me out little man? Darlene you want to dance with your big brother?" Daryl just snarled at him, "Fuck you." Merle hit him, busting his lip, "You all ways was one dumbass mother fucker. I need to be teaching you little brother." Merle smiled at his prey, he knew if he just beat Daryl a little he would fall right back in line. Merle smiled he loved teaching.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. Loved the finale! He saved her on the bike. My heart was racing! Loving all the wonderful stories people are posting. Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter is short. I am kind of sleepy so off to rest! Good night everyone, can't wait to see what the prison will be like.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17….no turning back

Merle took another gulp of the whiskey and smiled at his brother, "Tell me something there Darlene, are you going to raise my baby? Cuz we both know that baby is mine." Daryl sat back in his chair and laughed for the first time, "That baby is mine; babies ain't made thru forcing a woman mother fucker." Merle sits back, "You were always a little faggot weren't you. Do you even know how to touch a woman? If you call her a woman." Daryl stands up kicking the chair behind him, he lunges at Merle.

Merle laughs and grabs Carol ramming the gun against her head. Daryl freezes, he slowly raises his hands, "Why don't you let her go and I will go with you?" Merle shakes his head no, "If I keep her with us I will keep you under control. You seem to care about this stupid bitch. Now sit the fuck down we haven't finished here."

Daryl slowly sat down never taking his eyes off Carol's face. As he sits back down Merle slowly lets go of Carol putting the gun back down on the table. Merle sits back, "See brother, if she is around you remember your lessons. I remember she has a very clean back, maybe I will give her your lessons with the belt, maybe you will remember them better." Merle leaned over toward Carol, "You will take his lessons won't you sugar tits." Merle grabbed at her breasts, she tried to pull away but he pulled her back toward him. He smiled at Daryl, "She screamed for you when I fucked her, did she ever tell you about our magical night together?" Carol couldn't raise her eyes to Daryl; she had never spoken about that night to anyone. She knew that the truth of that night might kill Daryl. Without looking up she spoke in a whisper to Merle, "Please, don't do this."

Merle laughed, "Oh come on honey, you know you had a good time." He looked at Daryl, his eyes narrowed as he watched Daryl chew on his lip. The muscles in Daryl's cheek were flexing as he listened to Merle. Merle moves his chair closer to Carol, "When I tied her up she begged me not too, because you were her husband that we were family. In the end when I left her there, she begged me to kill her; she said she couldn't face you with what we had done. She loved it, all of it."

Daryl's eyes narrow, his insides are on fire with anger but there isn't anything he can do for the moment. "Where are all your boys Merle?" Merle chuckles, "We got over ran by walkers. I am the only one left, assholes all took off or got killed."

Carol sat still holding onto the small knife in her pocket. She knew she only had a few seconds and then the opportunity to save them would be over. She gave out almost a primal scream when she plunged the small knife into his neck. She had caught him off guard and he looked wide eyed at Daryl who grabbed the gun and put himself between Carol and Merle. Merle smiled at his brother with blood running down the front of his shirt. Merle laughed, "Well come on you stupid pussy, you gonna finish this or what?" Daryl was on top of him jabbing the knife further into his neck. He was choking the life out of his brother and punching him as hard as he could. Merle could barely see out of either eye when Carol was finally able to pull him off his brother.

"Daryl, please, we need to get back to Lily. Please we are her world now and this baby."

Merle snorted from the chair he had pulled himself into. "Look at the little sissy bastard playing daddy. It won't be long before you are beating her and those fucking kids. Don't fool yourself asshole, you are a Dixon. Daryl grabbed the gun out of his waistband of his pants; Merle looked shocked as Daryl stepped closer to him. Daryl raised the gun and shot him in the head, Merle slumped to the table. "Goodbye Merle."

Daryl knew they had just rang the lunch bell for every walker in the area with the gun shot. He didn't have time to think about what he had done. He rushed Carol to the truck a few blocks away. He took out the first five walkers they came across. The whole time trying to shield Carol from them, she kept up and stayed quiet.

When they reached the cab of the truck she grabbed her belly. The contractions had started hours before; she knew she had to just hold on till they got to the compound. Daryl was busy keeping them safe to notice the fact that his wife had gone into labor. He drove them out of town taking out as many walkers as he could. Once he had gotten to a safe area where the road was clear, he stopped the truck and looked at her. After all that Merle had said she couldn't look at him, he knew she had begged Merle to kill her, she felt shame over how weak she had been. "You alright?" She nodded and gripped her belly as he leaned over and roughly grasped her neck and pulled her to him kissing the top of her head. "Daryl, you have to get me back to the compound." Daryl stared at her, "Daryl I am going to have this baby tonight, do you want to deliver him alone?"

Daryl was in shock for a few seconds and Carol even began to worry that she might have to move him and drive the truck herself. But he snapped to reality and drove the hell out of that truck till they hit the compound.

Rick was the first one to them; Daryl yelled to him, "Get Herschel the baby is coming!" They half carried her into the clinic. Daryl collapsed in a chair next to her. Herschel was holding her hand checking her pulse and Patricia was taking her blood pressure. Herschel frowned, "Her blood pressure is really high, Carol we need you to push now! We need to try to get this baby out of you right away." She nodded looking at Daryl who looked pale, he came to her side grabbing a hold of her hand and getting close to her face, "Push that kid out, you can do it woman." She smiled, she loved when he called her that, she shook her head yes and began pushing. She was doing alright when she looked at Herschel, he looked at her green, "Carol, I need you to listen to me, the baby is coming out feet first." She nodded; Daryl looked around the room in a panic, "What does that mean?" She touched his face knowing that he couldn't handle what was coming. "I love you, and I am so sorry that I let you down all the time, when you have never let me down. You are the best man I know, but you can't do this, go get Lori to be with me." He frowned at her, "No way in hell!" She kissed him, "I am going to be in a lot of pain, are you sure you can handle this?" He bit down on his lip, "Let's have this baby damn it!"

Herschel worked her thru the labor, when she finally delivered the shoulders Daryl had tears coming down his face, he hoped the others in the room thought it was just sweat, he hated that he couldn't take the pain from her. Once the baby was out Herschel handed the little baby boy over to Patricia. Daryl followed her, looking at the little man that was staring up at him. Patricia handed the little boy to him, "Here you go daddy." Daryl grinned down at his son and looked at Carol. She smiled at him with tears brimming in his face, "Is he alright Daryl?" He looked at her and started to move toward her, "Baby he is perfect." She smiled and then a weird look overtook her face and she slumped in the bed. Herschel moved to her, "Patricia get Lori and show Daryl out." Daryl hugged to his son, "What is wrong, Herschel what the fuck is wrong with her?" Herschel looked at him, "She is losing a lot of blood, and I need to stop the bleeding, go outside with the baby."

Daryl was pushed outside holding his son. The others all stood up and gathered around, Lori touched his cheek were tears were streaming freely. "Herschel said she is losing blood. She didn't even hold him yet. That is how my momma died, I can't lose her." Lori made him look her in the eyes, "Give me little Daryl and you go back in there. Andrea and I will clean him up and get him dressed so when he sees his momma he will look great. Now pull it together and get in there." Daryl nodded and wiped at his face.

When he entered the room Herschel was working under the sheet. Patricia looked up at him, "She is going to be fine Daryl. Go on with the baby." He shook his head, "No, I want to stay with her." Patricia smiled and grabbed a chair pushing it toward Carol's head. He sat and looked at her stroking her short hair, "He is beautiful baby. Wait till you see him."

After another hour, Herschel stood wiping his hands, he gently clasped Daryl on the back, "She will be fine. I got the bleeding stopped. She is going to be really tired; I might even need to do a blood transfusion. I don't know if she will have any more children though." Daryl was getting ready to say something when he heard Carol. "Where is the baby?" He smiled, "I will have Patricia go get him. How are you feeling baby?" She looked at him and smiled weakly, "I am alive darling, I am alive." He kissed her on the lips and laid his head on her chest, she could feel him shaking.

A few minutes later the door opened and Lily walked in carefully. Lori was helping her carry little baby Daryl into the room to meet his momma. Lily walked over and handed the baby to Daryl and then she ran around to the other side of the bed and carefully sat next to Carol, kissing her momma on the head softly, "Glad you are alright momma." Carol's eyes brightened at the little girl, "Me too baby." Daryl kissed the baby and softly put him into his momma's arms. "Hey little man meet your momma, she is the greatest woman you will ever meet." Daryl sat next to Lily on the bed and watched in amazement as his wife looked at their new son.

Herschel quietly shut the door behind himself looking at the room full of the others, he wiped at the tears in his own eyes, "That right there folks is why we get up every day and keep pushing on." Rick nodded and grabbed Lori's hand. Everyone was glad that Daryl Dixon had finally gotten the thing he wanted most in all the world, a family.

**Ok, lots going on in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. This isn't the end. Just a way to transition into something new Hope you review and that you enjoyed! Lots about Daryl the new daddy with a little baby next chapter **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18…..with the good comes the tough

The first night had been rough. Carol was so weak from the delivery that Patricia and Lori had taken turns sitting with her. Daryl had curled up on Lily's bed next to her and the cat, but only at the urging of the two women. He heard the baby from the other room; he was next to the crib before Lori could reach the baby. "I got him." Lori stood by and watched him as he carefully cradle his son in his arms. Daryl stood there for a few minutes and he looked at Lori, his voice almost a whisper, "I don't know how to change a diaper." His eyes never came up to meet hers. Lori made sure not to laugh or smile, "Sweetie that is fine, I had to teach Rick when Carl was born. Let me run home, he can show you." Daryl nodded focusing on his son, "Hey little man, we are going to get you using a bow before you can walk."

Carol had woken up and was sitting staring at her guys, she chuckled, "I think he should walk first honey." Daryl walked toward the bed, "Hey little man look who's up, your momma." Daryl kneeled down on the bed and kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling baby?" Carol nodded, "Like I am in heaven." He nodded, "Give him to me and I will feed him." Daryl handed the baby over to her; she moved her night shirt up and put her nipple into the baby's mouth. The little guy started eating greedily. Daryl stared at her in amazement, "I never seen a woman do that." She smiled, "It is good for the baby especially the first few days. We will give him formula too, that way he is getting enough vitamins." She switched baby Daryl from one breast to the next. Daryl sat watching her face as she stared at their son; fresh tears were coming to her eyes. "You really have made all my dreams come true Daryl. I never thought I would ever have another baby." He slipped beside her on the bed touching her face and the babies as she feed him.

Rick knocked on the door and came in with Lori following close behind. Rick smiled at the three of them, "Heard a rumor that someone needs a diapering lesson." Daryl took the baby from Carol and the two men moved toward the baby corner of the room. Daryl laid the little guy on the make shift changing table. Rick grabbed the diaper and handed it to Daryl. "Lori had to teach me big guy, so don't feel bad." Daryl silently nodded and went to the task at hand listening to Rick's every direction. Daryl didn't look up, "Were you nervous with the pins?" Rick shook his head, "I had to learn how to do those with Mattie Tessa, Carl we had disposable ones. You are doing great and I know Carol you probably won't be changing many." Daryl looked at him stiffly, "I take care of my own, even diapers." Rick clasped his friend's back, "I know you do buddy. Well goodnight, gonna go back to bed."

Daryl fell asleep rocking the baby. Lori took him from his arms and covered him up. When Carol woke up the next morning he had already dressed Lily and baby Daryl. Herschel was standing in the room looking at the little family, "Well everyone looks pretty good here. Daryl I will stay with the baby and Carol while you take Lily to breakfast." Daryl nodded, "Please stay with Carol, but I am taking little man with me. Lily and I can handle this." Carol looked at him, "You sure sweetie?" Daryl nodded as the baby let out a yell. "Shit, did I hurt him?" Carol tried to stand up, Daryl shot her a look, "lie back down, damn it Herschel should she be up?" The baby began to really cry now, Daryl looked miserable. Herschel walked over and took the baby from him, "You are just hungry too. Let him stay, his momma needs to feed him." Daryl chewed nervously on his lip, "I can stay and wait. I want to do my part too." Carol smiled at him, "Lily is starving daddy, not to mention she wants to play with Michael and Carl before their lessons. You go on, Herschel will help me." Reluctantly they left the house with Lily, looking back a number of times he made his way with his daughter to the mess hall for breakfast.

Rick came in shortly after Daryl and Lily. He noticed him sitting by himself picking at his food. Rick came over and sat across from him. "So do you feel like a complete loser yet? I have to tell you after both babies, I felt the same damn way. We don't have it all come natural to us like they do. They carry the baby and have this bond we just don't have, not to mention the fact that they can do five hundred things at once. I still feel like a loser when it comes to Carl and he's half grown. You just have to show her that you are willing to try. Now the rest of us worked out the guard schedule for the next few days so you can be with them." Daryl's eyes were wide, "No fucking way, I can pull my weight." Rick raised his hands, "I know you can, that isn't the point. The point is she needs you home. She had a rough delivery. Just stay with your family at night, once Carol is up and moving you can do double shifts." Rick moves to get up and he turns and smiles at Daryl, "But I don't think you will want to. You are a good man."

Daryl let Lily go off to play with Michael and Carl. Lori promised to keep an eye on them. He took a plate of breakfast for Carol and headed back to their house. Carol was standing up changing little Daryl when he came in. Herschel was standing close to her, "She is doing great Daryl. Make sure she isn't up for more than a few minutes at a time. Still worried about the blood loss, you go slow Carol, or I will skin your hide." She smiled at the doctor and moved herself and the baby back to the bed. "Ok, I will leave you all I have chickens to wrestle with. I will check on you before dinner."

Daryl waited while she ate her breakfast. He rocked the baby to sleep; he looked up to catch her staring at them. "What are we naming him?" Daryl looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean? Daryl of course." She smiled, "Yes Daryl Jr., but are you alright with Daryl Michael Dixon?" He looked at the baby, "I think that fits him good, don't you?" She smiled, "Yes, do you mind if I call him DJ for short?" He grinned wide, "I think he likes it too." He laid the baby down in the crib and headed over to kiss Carol, he sat on the edge of the bed, "Lori has Lily, I am going to check in with Rick and then I will be back. Promise me you will rest, I will be right back." She nodded and watched him leave.

As soon as she heard his boots leave the porch she got up slow and went to the kitchen. She filled a bucket with some water and she brought all the dirty diapers in and soaked them. She was sat on a small chair and rested for a few minutes and then she stood back up and grabbed her wash board. She was going to be damned if Daryl was going to have to wash those.

He knew she won't stay put for long, so he checked in with Rick and made his way back inside the house. He heard her in the kitchen, so he used all his tracking ability to sneak quietly into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, he snickered a little to himself, he was going to teach her a lesson, and damn woman never listened when she should rest. It was part of her being married to Ed for so many years, she was always afraid she won't pull her own weight. "CAROL DIXON, what are you doing?" She froze, as soon as he did it he felt bad. She turned and looked at him pale as a ghost, "I didn't want you to have to wash them." He came over and pulled the chair over to the bucket. He guided her into the chair and he kissed her head, "Sorry baby, just caught you, I didn't mean to scare you. Now talk me thru this."

She calmed herself down and even chuckled a few times when he gagged as he washed out the dirty diapers. "I told you I would do it." Daryl looked at her with disgust, "Damn it woman, I can field dress a bear, I don't need you to wash out some shitty diapers. Especially when my son has made the mess."

She watched out the back door as he hung the diapers up. She saw T-Dog and Glen walk by and he snarled at them, "Don't say a fucking word." The two men laughed and continued on their walk. Daryl came back in sitting down on the chair and carefully pulling her into his lap. "Do you love me woman?" She nodded, "A lot has happened right quick hasn't it?" He nodded against her chest, "Daryl, in a few days when I am feeling better why don't you go out and hunt for a day or two. Like you use to for the group. I think you need some time to yourself." He nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to leave you guys. What if something happens?" She nodded, "Ok, then go out for the day, go be in the woods, do what you enjoy to do." He nodded maybe that would be the best.

Three days later he was standing at the door that led out of the compound. Carol had DJ in the sling around her neck and Lily was holding her hand. Carol looked beautiful with the sun behind her. He reached up and touched her cheek, "See you tonight baby." She nodded, "Go enjoy yourself, but be safe, you have a family to think about now." He grunted loving at her as he kissed her. He still had weeks before they could make love again, but he was already aching for her. "See you tonight little man, you are in charge. And you princess, take care of your momma and brother." Lily hugged his leg, "Can't I go with you?" He shook his head, "You have a lot of years, before I take you out into the woods to hunt. You giggle to damn much!" With that he commenced tickling her stomach, until she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Tonight. See you then." Carol waved good bye and herded the kids with her to the mess hall.

The day had gone like any other day; Carol had just laid the baby down in his crib and gotten Lily off to bed. She snuck out on the porch to talk with Lori when they heard the moans. Carol stood up, "Did you hear that?" Lori nodded and grabbed at her chest when they saw the hole that had been torn in the wall. "Carol get the kids into your place, I will go get Rick." Lori ran to the wall, Rick saw her coming, "WE HAVE WALKERS BY THE KIDS." Rick yelled for T-Dog to get the others. By the time they got to the other side of the compound, there were at least thirty walkers surrounding the house with Carol and the kids in it.

Daryl heard the screams as he approached the compound, Glen let him in. "What the hell is going on?" Glen looked sick, "We got walkers, they have Carol and the kids trapped." Daryl grabbed his bow, dropped the deer he was carrying and ran full force across the compound.

Inside the house Carol had gathered all the kids into their bedroom. She barracked the doors with whatever she and the two boys could move. She had grabbed the bow that Daryl had gotten her and she now had it in her hand. She was the last defense between her and the kids. Anything coming in that door was going to get shot.

Outside the house, the baby crying was working the walkers into frenzy. Daryl stopped next to Rick who was hiding close to the house, "We have to get them out of there." Rick looked sick, "I don't know what we are going to do." Daryl looked at him, "What about grabbing one of the trucks and pulling them out like we did the day we first found the kids." Rick looked at him, "Maybe the trucks would help us move them away from the compound so we could get them out." Daryl nodded. Lori, Andrea, Patricia, and Maggie all gathered whatever they could. Rick and Daryl drove the first truck into the wall bringing it down on one side as they rode into the compound heading for the house. Rick was leaning out the driver side shooting and Daryl was shooting on the other side.

Carol could hear them outside shooting, she knew they were coming, but it was too late. The first of the walkers had gotten into the house. She hugged all the kids to her and said a small prayer as the door knob started moving.

Once the path was cleared and the walkers were trying for the other trucks. Daryl jumped onto the porch taking out the few walkers that had made it inside his house. He knocked on the door, "Carol, got to go woman, let's move your ass."

Carol grabbed the baby and the baby's bag. Carl grabbed the cat and Michael had a hold of Lily and Tess. When she opened the door she took up the rear putting the kids between the two of them. Rick was waiting as they were loaded into the truck. Carol held onto the kids until they were all clear of the compound. The trucks stopped so that everyone could regroup.

Daryl jumped out of the truck and opened the back up. Carol sat calming the kids. Daryl scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around them. Lori ran around the back end and jumped into the back, "Carl, Tess, Michael oh my God. Carol thank you so much." Carol just sat holding her two children and staring at Daryl. She looked at the baby asleep in her arms. She knew they were all in danger with a baby and she was terrified.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19….to the ends of the Earth

The first night that they lost the compound to walkers was a long nightmare. Rick and Daryl drove the lead truck as they scouted for a place to bed down for the night. They finally came across a small office building. Daryl and Rick went in to do the first sweep, once they knew the building was clear they brought everyone in. Glen, T-Dog, Andrea, and Maggie went looking for water and food while Lori and Carol got the kids settled. Rick and Daryl worked getting the rooms secure while the others were gone.

Lily, Michael, Tess, and Carl fell asleep on the floor of one of the offices. Carol sat outside the door with DJ rocking him gently as he cooed at her. Daryl rounded the corner to come check on her and Lori; he stopped short as he watched her playing with their son. He sighed and willed his feet to move, "Carol, kids all ok?" She didn't look up she just nodded, he knew something was bothering her, he just couldn't figure out what it was, he was going to ask her when Rick called for him from the other room. "Daryl we need help in here." He turned and made his way back toward Rick.

Carol stared at her son, she won't cry, she knew that her son was in great danger and it was the only thought that played over and over in her head. She had been nothing but trouble to the group, first with Merle and now bringing a new baby into this world. She didn't even know if she was being a good momma to Lily anymore, and she damn well knew Daryl deserved a woman that could take care of herself instead of being, well Carol. She kissed the baby and looked up to see Herschel watching her from the other end of the hall. He smiled gently at her, "How you two doing?" She shook her head, "He is doing just fine." Herschel came next to her, "How about you? You just had a baby a few days ago and almost lost your life and your children's life tonight, Carol is you listening to me?" She lifted her eyes for just a few moments and smiled, "I am fine, don't let me keep you from your work." Herschel rose from her side carefully, "Ok, you should get some rest both of you." Carol forced a smile at him and nodded. Once he was gone, she stared back at her son again.

Herschel had seen that look before in his wife's eyes after Maggie was born, and it was under good conditions. He grabbed Daryl's shoulder and motioned to him to follow him. Daryl looked at him puzzled, but followed the older man to the hall where Carol and the baby had been moments before. "Daryl I think we have a problem." Daryl tensed back up, "What is it? Herschel took a deep breath, "I think Carol is sick." Panic hit Daryl, "Did she get bit?" Herschel shook his head no, "She didn't get bit son, and I think she has post partum depression." Daryl just stared at him, "Are you out of your fucking mind? You are telling me that we are running for our lives and you think my wife is blue?" Herschel took a step back, "I know it seems silly to us, but when a woman has a baby, especially with everything Carol has been though, sometimes the hormones do crazy things to their minds." Daryl was furious that the man would even suggest such a thing, "Well old man, I don't give a shit what you think, my woman has it together. If it wasn't for her those kids would have died tonight. So you just let me worry about my wife and you take care of your daughters." Daryl turned and left fuming.

Rick approached Herschel, "Everything alright." Herschel looked at the ground, "No, Rick I think we need to keep an eye on Carol." Rick nodded. He had noticed that look in her eyes when the door to the truck had opened.

Daryl took watch most of the night. He returned to the office where the women were sleeping from time to time, so he could check on Carol and DJ. The baby was sleeping soundly in his momma's arms; Daryl leaned down and softly kissed them both. He knew she was off from the moment they had left Merle, he just didn't know how to handle it, and emotions didn't come easily for him. He was taught that feelings were to be swallowed and hidden, and usually Carol's were right at the surface where he could see them, but they weren't now. He would be keeping an eye on her, but he didn't want the rest of the group to think them a liability.

The next morning they made their way toward a large shopping mall. Herschel thought they could hold up there for a few days even a few weeks if they had to, till they could regroup a little and the men could get more rest. The women drove during the day to let the men sleep. They had made it to a highway interchange when they came across a few walkers. Carol stopped the truck and grabbed Daryl's bow. She motioned to Lily to move the baby up near their father. She was out of the truck before Daryl even woke up. He looked up when he felt Lily's hand touch his. He smiled, "Baby girl where is momma?" Lily pointed out the window. He gasped when he saw Carol on top of a car shooting off an arrow into the head of a walker. Lori was close behind her with an axe. Daryl was out of the truck, he whistled to Rick who was asleep in the truck behind them. The two men made their way to the women. Daryl stood in shock as he watched Carol jump off the car and jab her knife into the skull of a walker. She stood up over the kill and wiped the blood from her face, "Lori do you see anymore?" Lori was at her side, "No, we got them; I think it was just a few." Carol nodded, "You are right it was a good work. We both need to do this more often."

Rick and Daryl stood behind them silently. Rick wiped his face with his hand, "Are you out of your fucking minds?" Daryl chewed on his lip and snatched the bow from Carol's hand, she knew he was pissed, he pointed toward the truck, "Get in the fucking truck with your children." She sighed and looked at Lori. Once to the truck he took the keys from her and made her sit in the passenger seat. Lily smiled at her, "Wow, mommy you took that walker down great!" Carol smiled at Lily, "Thank you sweetheart. See we just need to practice, like daddy and Uncle Rick." Daryl snorted as he got the truck moving again. He was silent till they got to the mall. He grabbed the bow, "Stay here. No arguments Carol." She sighed as she watched him and the rest of the men make their way inside the mall.

Lori knocked on the window startling her, "Rick is pissed, said that you are all fucked up with hormones and that I was crazy for following you." Carol smiled, "That may be the case, but at least I am trying to help protect our families." Lori sighed at the building. "I miss the compound, the fresh air." Carol nodded, "I do too. Let's hope this place isn't too bad."

A few minutes later the men appeared, they had cleared a Sears's department store. They just need to run down to the hardware store across the street to get some plywood to cover all the entrances. The men worked all night covering the entrances. The woman began bedding down in the mattress department. The kids were having a blast running up and down the aisles before bed. Carol smiled. They had hit the baby department and gotten a ton of supplies for baby DJ. He was watching the mobile above the crib that she and Lori had set up. Carol pulled Lori and Andrea aside, "The men have been working all day and you both know we need more food and water for the kids. Lori will you watch them while we go get some." Lori stared at Carol, "You want to go out scavenging without the guys?" Carol nodded her head, "I will be fine, and Andrea and I can do this. We saw the grocery store it is a fast walk across the parking lot. Let us do this." Lori nodded, but reluctantly.

Daryl and Rick had finished up covering the doors and had come upstairs for a short break before they took watch duty. Rick stood counting sleeping bodies, he looked at Daryl. They both knew that Carol and Andrea were missing. Rick went to Lori and shook her awake, "Where is Carol and Andrea?" Lori looked up at him and in a soft whisper, "They went to get supplies." Rick turned to look at Daryl, "Wake up T-Dog and you two go get them." Daryl nodded. Within minutes he and T-Dog were making their way across the parking lot looking for Andrea and Carol.

Before the two men could get inside they saw Andrea pushing a cart full of food and water. T-Dog walked over and grabbed her arm, "What the fuck are you doing?" Andrea beamed with pride, "Carol and I are helping, and we came to get food, so that you guys didn't have to. As you can see there are no walkers and we are fine." Daryl looked around, "Where the fuck is my lovely wife?" Andrea smiled at him and gestured toward the other side of the store.

Daryl was a man on a mission; he rounded the corner and came face to face with her. She smiled nervously, "Hi honey. You should be resting before watch. We were just doing a little …." Before she could finish he pulled her onto his shoulder and pushed the cart back to the department store. "Daryl this is so childish. Let me down this minute." He didn't say a word, he wanted to take her and whoop her ass for being so careless.

Once T-Dog and Daryl had the ladies inside the store with the food. He put her down and rushed her to one of the old dressing rooms, slamming the door behind them. "What the fuck were you think?" Carol crossed her arms in front of her, "I thought I was helping the group for a change. I am tired of being the one that everyone has to worry about. I am not a delicate little flower; I need to do some of the heavy lifting too." He stared at her, "Are you touched in the head? Your most important job right now is keeping those kids safe. You left them tonight what if you got killed? What if we got attacked and they were alone. Do you think that Lori fucking Grimms is going to take care of our kids; she can barely take care of her own! And what if you died, who would take care of me?"

Carol stood there watching her man fume; he turned his back to her, smashing his fist into the wall. She jumped when he did it. She couldn't believe how angry he was. She got very quiet like she did when Ed was angry, "I just was trying to help. I am sorry I made it harder for you. I always seem to do that." She turned and left the dressing room, she was so quiet, and he didn't even hear her leave.

She made her way up to the beds and took the baby from Lori. Rick stood stewing nearby, she didn't look up at him, "I did what I thought needed done. Sorry I didn't ask for permission." She quietly took little Daryl and moved over to the bed with Lily. She was hardly slept that night, she tossed and turned. In the morning she helped Lori with breakfast. Lori tried several times to get her to talk, but Carol kept to herself. By lunch time, Lori went to find Daryl. He was taking post by one of the door; he saw her coming and rolled his eyes, "Daryl, you need to talk with Carol." Daryl chewed on his lip, "What the hell did she do now?" Lori shook her head, "Nothing, she is sad. You can't rip her apart like that and leave her alone with her thoughts. She really is trying to help more. She feels like a burden. Do you realize she is blaming herself for you having to kill Merle?" He hadn't thought about that, it had never crossed his mind that she was fretting about that. "Will you take my post, so I can go talk with her?" Lori nodded smiling at him. "Good luck."

He had asked Patricia to watch DJ. He found Carol in the makeshift kitchen area. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Carol looked up and quickly avoided eye contact. "Do you want something to eat?" Daryl pulled a chair closer to her; he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She fought him at first, "Damn it woman sit down with me." She sighed and gave in, still not looking directly into his eyes. "What do you want I have to get lunch out to Rick and Glen." He traced his fingers down her bare arm. "Can't a man sit with his wife?" She nodded. "You know you have me worried. I know you want to be more active in our protection, but can you please focus on taking care of our family and let me worry about the rest, just till Daryl Jr. is bigger. You are right you need to learn how to control yourself with a group of walkers and a few nights ago, you saved all those kids. I was so fucking proud, but I have been too busy to tell you." She nodded, "Thank you, I promise, I won't leave the kids anymore." She started to get up and he pulled her back, cupping her face with his hands forcing her to stare at him. "Carol Dixon, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. If the world won't have ended I won't have you or our babies. Merle was a dog that needed put down, that wasn't your fault." He watched as her chin began to quiver finally, he knew the tears would come and he won't fault her for them this time. She needed to get it out, a lot had happened in a short amount of time.

But she didn't, Carol pushed the tears back and smiled at him. "Let me get you something to eat." He let her off his lap and sighed. He saw this wasn't going to be done with just a little talk. He moved behind her gently kissing her neck. She moved away, "Daryl, I have a ton of stuff to do here." He continued toward her, "I know, but I need you right now for something more important." He was making her mad and he knew it. "Daryl let me work, please." He moved his hand over her ass and she slapped him, her hand flew to her mouth. She had tears finally appearing in the corner of her eyes. He tasted the blood in his mouth, as she grabbed a rag and tried to stop the blood coming from his lip. He just smiled softly and touched the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, he pulled her close to him, "Damn woman, you are lucky I love you like I do." He held her there for what seemed like forever as she cried into his chest. She looked up at his face and felt instant guilt. She traced her fingers across his lips, "I am so sorry. I have never hit anyone in my life." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "Woman, don't hide your feelings from me again. I know I don't do well with them, but I would go to the ends of the Earth for you."

**Ok…..hope you liked it….I am really going somewhere with this one. I swear….just wanted to advance Carol a little make her stronger, just not too strong. Please review…I love the reviews …. It's so nice to know something that you put time into gives others joy too! Happy weekend! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20…too much close company

In the month that they had been in the department store Daryl had gotten use to the fact that he couldn't be alone for even a second. The part he was starting to have trouble with was the fact that he couldn't be alone with Carol. Even at night if he rolled over to cuddle up to her there was always a one of the kids in the bed with them. He sighed as he moved down the hallway, Rick had sent him to find Maggie and Glen, they hadn't checked in from the daily security sweep. As he rounded a corner that led to a group of offices he heard moaning and grabbed his bow, it took him only a few seconds to realize that the moaning was Maggie and Glen. He became instantly pissed off, he couldn't believe that these two were sneaking off every two minutes to screw and he couldn't get a fucking hand job from his wife. He sighed and knocked on the office door, "Hey assholes, Rick sent me, you forgot to check in, any walkers?" He heard scrambling behind the door and Glen popped his head out of the door, "Sorry, no walkers, everything is clear here." Daryl just grunted and turned to make his way down the hallway.

He had just made his way back into the store. He didn't come into the women's department often and he stopped noticing that he was in the formal department. His eyes were drawn to the small wedding dress hanging on the mannequin. He smiled and ran his hand across the delicate fabric. Rick had appeared behind him and he watched the man touch the dress, he knew what he was thinking. Rick cleared his throat, "Hey did you find them?" Daryl felt the heat rise up in his cheeks; he didn't even look up at Rick when he turned around, "Yeah, they are screwing around in one of the back offices." Rick smiled and nodded, "You know before all hell broke loose back at the compound you were going to have a little ceremony for you and Carol. I think we should do it." Daryl looked at him and half smirked, "Nah, there isn't any reason why we should, we have our hands full." Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Buddy we need some good. You and Carol especially need some good." Daryl looked at the dress again, "Ok, can we do it in secret so Carol didn't know." Rick nodded.

They got everyone else to help. Lori and Patricia watched the kids while the others worked. T-Dog and Andrea went to work putting a mattress on the floor of one of the offices. They put silk sheets on the mattress and decorated the office with candles. Andrea left a delicate white baby doll nightie on the bed, T-Dog laughed behind her, "Daryl is going to die tonight." Andrea chuckled to herself.

Rick, Herschel, Glen, and Maggie helped Daryl create a makeshift chapel in the old home and garden department. When they were finished he took the box that Lori had wrapped the dress into and made his way into the kitchen. Carol was finishing up dinner when he came in. Maggie and Andrea were smiling at him, he cleared his throat and Carol turned around in shock.

Daryl had a pair of black dress pants on and a white button down shirt. He was clean from head to toe. He blushed when she looked at him; he nervously played with the box in his hands. He handed it to her, and got down on one knee. Carol put a hand to her mouth, "Carol I have been calling you my wife for a long time now, I was wondering if you would make it official." Carol felt hot tears on her face, "Oh yes baby I will gladly." He stood up and hugged her picking her off the ground. "Ok, woman go get dressed before I lose my nerve."

Carol giggled as the other women helped her get dressed. She stood looking at herself in the mirror and a small tear fell from her eye. Lori hugged her, "Maggie and Beth have the kids dressed. Daryl thought it would be great to have the kids walk down the aisle with you." She nodded and turned as Lily and DJ came in with Beth and Maggie. She gushed over the little girl in her dress and they had found a little white suit for DJ. Maggie pulled out a Polaroid she had found in electronics, "Smile you three!"

Carol could feel her stomach turning as she and the kids entered the home and garden department. Daryl was standing at the back of the department with his back to her; she knew he would be so nervous. She walked quietly down the aisle, Glen and Maggie started humming the wedding march and the others followed suit. She giggled as she gently handed DJ off to Lori.

When she put her hand on Daryl's shoulder he smiled nervously at her. She could feel him shake under her touch, Rick smiled at them both. "Well we all know why we are here. We are here to officially join these two together in the eyes of God and our new brave world. Do you Daryl take Carol as you lawfully wedded wife, taking care of her in good times and bad times, forsaken all others, and to promise her to be the best damn husband and father." Daryl looked at her and smiled, "Abso – fucking- utly". She grinned as Rick turned to her, "Do you Carol take Daryl to be your lawfully wedded wife, taking care of her in good times and bad times, forsaken all others, and to promise him to be the best damn woman a man can have." Carol nodded, "Yes." Rick looked around the room at all the smiles; he couldn't remember when they looked so happy. "Well then by the authority that you all give me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Daryl you may kiss your bride." Daryl smiled as he cupped her face in his hand and drew her in for a kiss. He turned bright red when Glen and T-Dog began whistling and hooting behind him.

After their little ceremony every one sat down to a nice family dinner. Carol smiled as she looked around at the big family she had. Daryl was quiet during dinner, he kept staring at her and he would grin and look away when someone spoke to him. She started to get up to clean dishes and Andrea caught her hand, "Come with me." She followed Andrea to the office they had set up for them. Carol blushed, "Andrea I can't we have the kids." Andrea smiled, "Tonight the rest of the group will take care of them. You two need a honeymoon. Now get yourself ready, I will send Daryl in soon."

She stood alone in the room with her mind spinning; he hadn't seen her body since the baby. She had dropped the weight, but not as fast as she would have liked to. She pulled on the baby doll night gown and sat on the edge of the mattress, she had already lit the candles in the room. When she heard him open the door she felt like a teenager. He smiled at her, "Damn, don't you look pretty." She felt her whole body blush, "Well it's just the two of us." Daryl started to unbutton his shirt, "Just lay down on the bed." She smiled and laid down leaning on her elbows watching him as he undressed. He smirked as he pulled off the dress pants and threw them across the room.

He stood by the edge of the bed, she sat up and gently tucked at his erection. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. He brought himself down onto the bed next to her; he let his tongue trail along the thin strap of her nightgown. She smiled as his tongue made its way up her neck; he gently kissed her neck and gazed into her eyes, "Mrs. Dixon." Her eyes were glowing at him with love, "Mr. Dixon, you have made me so happy." He kissed her lips letting his tongue gently ease into her mouth, as he did he ran his hand up to her breast and gave her a gentle squeeze. She sighed as he pulled down lifted up her nightie to see that she wasn't wearing underwear, he grinned wickedly at her, "Well Mrs. Dixon what do we have here?" She giggled as he let his hand trail down to her core; she stopped giggling as he intensively began moving his hand. She climax and he moved on top of her, she opened her hips letting him inside her, she gasped as he entered her. The two of them moved as one. Daryl moaning above her, it had been a while for both of them and he was trying to make this last as long as he could. He rolled over pulling her with him so she was on top. She picked up the pace as he gave her a gentle slap on the ass, "Come on baby, come for me up there." She smiled at him, he had never been so vocal during sex, she liked it. He ran his hands under the front of the night gown to hold her breasts as she moved on top of him. He grunted as they both came. She collapsed onto him with the power of their organism. She lingered small kisses on his neck. He brought her back up to his mouth, "Kiss me like you fuckin mean it woman." She sighed and kissed him again letting her hands rake thru his hair.

They had finally fallen asleep lying naked together in their now private honeymoon suite, when she heard baby DJ crying. She got up as quietly as she could and pulled on Daryl's white dress shirt. She came into the hallway to see Lori. Lori had been trying to decide if she should wake her, "He just won't settle down and Lily is crying like crazy. She is afraid you two are gone." Carol smiled, "Let me get us dressed, please bring Lily down we can all sleep here." She took the little man from Lori and went back into their wedding bed where Daryl was sitting up on his elbow looking half asleep, "So the little man isn't sleeping, huh?" She nodded, "Lily is crying, Lori is bring her down." He stood up and pulled his boxers on. He came over and kissed her taking the little guy from her. "You look much better in that shirt than I did." She smiled, pushing against his chest, "No, you are one handsome man." Lori softly knocked on the door, she let Lily in and handed her DJ's night bag. "Sorry guys, we tried." Daryl nodded, "No big deal, our kids, thank you for trying."

Lily threw her arms around Carol's neck, "Momma, I was so scared." Carol rocked her as Daryl gave DJ his bottle. Carol smiled at her daughter, "Baby we were just having alone time. But we were here the whole time." Lily smiled and jumped onto the bed; Carol moved next to her and waited for Daryl to join them. As they all laid down, the kids slowly drifted off to sleep between them. They lay with their hands intertwined above them; Carol looked at Daryl and mouthed, 'I love you'. Without even thinking, the tough as nails hunter mouthed it back.

**Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter…..the next chapter might be up tonight….I have a great idea…..Thanks for such great reviews! You all make my life a little brighter. So thank you. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21….New Recruits

Daryl and Rick had gone out scavenging when they came across the three men. They watched them from behind the truck that they had taken to gather supplies. Rick whispered to Daryl, "They look like army." Daryl nodded, "Should we say something?" Rick nodded, "I will move on them, if they on me or anything take them out." Daryl nodded and watched as Rick approached them.

The young sergeant turned as he moved toward them. Rick raised his hands, "Hello, just wanted to offer any help if you needed it." The three young men raised their guns, the sergeant spoke for them, "Have you been bit, are you infected?" Rick shook his head no, "No we are fine. We just wanted to reach out if you needed anything." The sergeant nodded to the other two to lower their guns and he pulled out a cigarette from his flap jacket, "You got a group held up around here?" Rick nodded, "Women and children, we are real careful who we take back with us." Sergeant nodded, "Mark Hanks, Staff Sergeant US Army, this is Dan Cogar and Bobby McQee. We stayed our post as long as we could and then we took to hiding. There is a real bad mother fucker that goes by the name the governor that is taking up shop in these parts. If you are hiding its good you do it with the women and children. We have heard things from other survivors."

Rick nodded, "Can we offer you a safe place to stay until you move on? Maybe give you a safe place to rest." Mark nodded, "We would love that."

Daryl wasn't sure what to make of the army boys as they let them into the store, but they helped the other men unload the truck so he didn't say much. He started to get concerned at the attention the women were paying them, especially his own wife. During dinner the women pulled out all the stops for them. Andrea and Beth were almost lying across the table in their laps. After dinner they all began getting ready for bed. Daryl was doing fine until he found all of the women standing staring as the three guys took off their shirts to change.

Lori leaned in to Carol, "My God, look at them." Carol giggled nervously, "I am a newly married woman, what am I thinking." Lori giggled this time, "Yeah, but you aren't dead." Andrea came up behind them hissing in her breath, "My God, why don't all men look like that." The three of them stood in awe of the young men. Carol turned and her heart fell as she stared into Daryl's angry eyes. Before she could move toward him, he turned and took off in the opposite direction.

That night she waited for him to come back from watch. The kids were both settled down and asleep so she walked over and nudged Patricia who was sleeping nearby, she whispered low, "Hey I need to go find Daryl if the baby wakes would you get him. I am sorry." Patricia smiled, "Sure, I will grab him."

He was sitting in an old lawn chair in the home and garden department. He was afraid to go to bed, he had never been this angry with her before. Why had she been staring at those guys? What did they have that he didn't? He pulled at his shirt looking at the scars he could see on the front of his stomach. He sighed; it was only a matter of time when someone turned her head. He threw the bow across the room, it landed with a thud at Carol's feet. She looked at him guarding her emotions carefully. She knew when a man was pissed you should approach them slowly. He looked up at her and grunted disgusted looking away. She timidly moved closer to him, "Are you coming to bed?" He stared at her, his eyes piercing to her soul, "Why don't you go get one of those fuckin pretty boys to come bed down with you?" She sighed and tried to kneel next to him, he stood up so fast he knocked her over. When he reached down to help her up she flinched holding up her hand. She was waiting for the him to hit her, she was conditioned to protect herself.

Daryl hated himself as soon as he had knocked her down, knowing the kind of hell she had been thru married to Ed. He stood over her, his voice was low and gravely, "Carol, I would never hit you, damn it woman, let me help you up." She looked up at him and took his hand. He let her go as soon as she stood up. She won't let him go, she grabbed at his shirt, her eyes pleading at him, "You can't be serious. You really can't be, it was just us being really stupid. I am sorry." He snorted at her, she had backed him against the wall, and he had nowhere to go. "Maybe you don't remember but we are married. I see how it is the first time a new man comes into the picture you are ready to take off."

Carol pulled away from him looking around her, he was jealous. She couldn't believe that he was jealous of her. She laughed, "Really, you are jealous Daryl Dixon." He narrowed his eyes and stared at her, "You are full of shit woman, I saw you and the rest. Making moony eyes at those boys." She chuckled putting her hand to her mouth, "Yes we looked, because we aren't dead. But I didn't want them. Just like if you saw a hot woman you would look." He walked over to pick up his bow. He never looked at her face as he talked, "I would never look at another woman. You are mine and I am yours. I guess I really just ain't enough for the likes of you." Before she could answer she watched him storm off. She sat down and cried, she wasn't sure how she would fix this.

Daryl was moving around the store checking the entrances when he stumbled upon Rick. Rick was sitting drinking from a bottle of whiskey they had found at a liquor store. Rick pointed at a chair by him, "Join me?" Daryl nodded, "Been a shit day." Rick nodded and laughed, "The women love the new guys. They are good looking, young, and strong." Daryl took a gulp of the whiskey loving the feel of the burn as it slipped down his throat. "Carol seemed to enjoy them." Rick laughed, "Yeah but she would never kiss one of them." Daryl looked at his friend, "Lori?" Rick nodded, "Yeah, she has been unhappy with me for a long time. I found her kissing one of them after the kids were in bed." Daryl stared at him, "I caught them all staring at those assholes when they were changing." Rick laughed, "She would never cheat on you. If something happens to you Carol will never love someone like she does you. You can see it, in the way she looks at you when you are watching her. Lori hasn't looked at me like that in a long time." Daryl sat across from him, "Can I do anything to help?" Rick nodded, "No, I will be fine. Just sucks when you know something is over." Daryl felt bad for his friend. They drank for awhile and Daryl finally made his way to bed.

Carol had silently cried herself to sleep. She had made herself small on the bed. She felt awful for hurting him like that, she never would do such a thing. She wondered sometimes what went thru her mind. It seemed harmless enough just staring at the handsome men, they were great looking, but she would never do anything to hurt Daryl. She stared over at Lily who was hanging onto her cat for dear life and Carol could hear it purring and a small smile hit her lips. Her smile faded when she heard his boots approaching, she figured he was getting his stuff to clear out, she didn't blame him, she knew how much she had hurt him.

Daryl put his bow down next to the bed and sat down pulling off his boots. He slipped into the bed; he paused for a minute as he touched her pillow. He could feel the dampness and knew she had been crying. He sighed as he pulled her close to him and snuggled into her back. She lay frozen for a moment trying to decide what to do. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, but she finally turned over. His blue eyes meet hers, she tried to whisper but the tears were coming again making it hard to be quiet. "I am so sorry. I never would ever hurt you. Please, please forgive me….." His lips gently touched hers. She was surprised but she greeted his mouth hungrily. His tongue gently caressing hers, he pulled her top up and began gently caressing her breasts, she moaned under his touch. He half laughed, "Silent woman, we can't make up if you wake everyone up." She looked into his eyes, knowing what he had planned for her.

He fumbled at her pj pants and she heard him unzip his jeans. Before she could protest he was on top of her, kissing her and nibbling at her neck. He gently entered her; she tried to not make a sound as he began the rhythm that drove her crazy. She pulled at his hair gently and he smiled wickedly at her, my boy likes it a little rough she thought to herself. He kissed her hard as they climaxed, trying to keep their noises to a minimum. He was lying on top of her still inside her when they heard T-Dog from across the room, "You all keep it down, and some of us sleep light." They giggled into to each other's shoulders. They readjusted their clothes and cuddled up under the blankets. Daryl got close to her ear and whispered, "Next time you go looking at someone else remember what I can do to your body, and remember whose you are." She smiled; she loved belonging to him and him to her.

The next day Rick called them all together. They needed to find a new place to move onto. Mark looked at the map with them. "I think we saw a prison about six days back." Herschel nodded, "Yes, Lucasville Prison. It is really large. Do you think it would work for us Rick?" Rick nodded, "It might. Why don't we send a team out to check it out?" Carol didn't know where she found her voice she hardly ever spoke up during these meetings. "No." Every head turned and looked at the usually quiet woman. Daryl stood in shock that his wife had spoken up. Rick looked at her, "Why no Carol?" She swallowed she could tell that Rick was not in the mood for her opinions. "Because you told us we needed to stay together. I think we pack up the trucks and go together. We shouldn't separate. What if the store gets over ran. I have proved I can take care of the kids. We go together; we are a family after all." She smiled at Daryl, his face softened for a minute, then it went back to the face he wore for the group.

Rick nodded, "Ok, if that is what you all think, then that is what we will do. Ladies start packing everything you can find. Gentlemen start help load the trucks. We pull out tomorrow morning then."

The next twenty four hours were busy as the group got their things together for the haul to the prison. Carol tried her best to pack lightly. It was hard with little DJ growing so fast. She looked at the wedding dress and smiled, she wished so much she could take it with her, it was silly, and she had the few photos of her family and of that day. She took the dress down to the formal department and laid it down on the counter. She stared at it for a few minutes, "Silly old Carol." One tear escaped, she quickly wiped it away and headed back toward the sleeping area to finish packing.

Daryl had been gathering a few things from the back of the store when he came upon her. He stopped and watched her as she put the dress on the counter. He heard her scold herself and he flinched, no matter how much he was working on her, he could still see parts of her that Ed had destroyed. He watched her walk away. He went over to the counter and stuffed the wedding dress in the bag pack he was carrying.

It took three days to make their way to the prison. The group had made their way inside and found that besides walkers the prison was abandon. They began clearing out the walkers slowly. The men had secured the visitor center for them to hold up in while the rest of the prison was searched. By the second day they were hulling out walker bodies for the burn pile. Daryl and Rick had made sure the whole place was locked down. They could find no way for a group of walkers to get thru the fencing.

By the third night they began spreading out inside the prison. Rick insisted they all carry walkie talkies to keep in contact. Daryl had found two offices that were connected for his family. The larger one he and Carol cleared out for their room, the small one became the kid's room. Carol's heart hurt when Carl, Michael, and Tess began spending more time with them. She knew that Lori and Rick were having a hard time, so she tried not to say anything.

That night when Daryl showed up for bed Carol had completely unpacked, it almost looked like home. He smiled when he saw the pictures of their wedding taped to the wall he smiled. He quietly grabbed his pack and took the dress out and put it on top of her clothes in the makeshift dresser she had created out of filing cabinets. He then checked on the kids, sighing when he saw that all of the group's children were sleeping with them that night. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped in next to his wife. He could tell she was exhausted, she hardly moved as he slipped into bed with her. He loved the feel of her and her scent as he cuddled close and fell asleep.

The next morning Carol got the kids moving, begging them to be quiet, and trying to give Daryl more time to sleep. She couldn't remember what time he had come to bed. She got all the kids dressed and sent DJ with Carl and Michael to take to breakfast. She made her way over to the dresser to get her clothes out for the day and she drew her breath in hard. Staring back at her from the drawer was the wedding gown she had left at the store. She picked it up and smelled the lavender perfume she had worn that day. She turned back looking at the bed where her husband was suppose to be asleep.

Daryl was up on one elbow staring at her back as she smelled the dress. When she turned and looked at him, he grinned at her. "You aren't silly; I thought my woman should have the dress that she officially became mine in." She smiled and moved over to the bed kissing her husband.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22….sacrifice

They were settling into the prison, the kids loved being able to spend their days outside in the yard without the adults always watching their every move. Carol loved the fact that the men had brought back some flower and vegetable seeds. Herschel spent a good amount of time helping her with her little garden. Daryl was usually busy hunting or going on scavenging runs with Rick. He would come to their room late at night and collapse in the bed. She was getting use to the fact that he was usually busy. It made her a little sad, but she understood that his main concern was their survival.

The fourth of July had come up on them fast and the women had decided to throw a little picnic for their group. Carol had cooked all day with DJ playing in his highchair or in the playpen. They laid everything out and her heart fell when Rick was the only one to come back from the watch tower. Carol looked over at him, "Rick is Daryl coming?" She smiled at him hopefully. Rick glanced at the tower now realizing the hunter's mistake, "Sorry Carol he wants to keep watch. He said he will come down later though." She nodded; her anger was put on hold as she went over to sit with Lily and the boys. They had a great time, T-Dog had set up a sprinkler for the kids to run through and everyone got a good laugh when Herschel and Glen started running thru with the kids.

Carol helped the women clean up. Patricia smiled at her knowing she was hurting, "Want me to make a plate for Daryl?" Carol continued to look at the dishes she was working on, "He is a big boy he can do his own plate." Patricia shot Maggie a look and continued cleaning.

Daryl was exhausted when he made his way to their room. He tried the door and found it locked. He sighed and tapped gently on the door, "Carol, honey it's me." He almost jumped back when her voice was so close to the door, "I know who it is and I don't think you should sleep in here tonight." Daryl stared dumbly at the door, "Bullshit woman, you let me in there now. I have worked my fucking ass off all day for you." Carol snorted crossing her arms and pacing behind the door, "Yeah, when does your family see you? I swear to God that DJ called T-Dog daddy today. You couldn't even be bothered to come to dinner with us." Daryl had enough he went down to Rick's room and knocked on the door.

Rick answered half awake, "What's the matter?" Daryl growled, "Nothing, can I have the master key?" Rick half smiled, "Oh." Daryl was pissed, "Shut up." Rick handed him the key and Daryl head back upstairs to their room. Carol heard the key. She sat in a chair near the window; Daryl came in and threw the key on the table, putting his cross bow up on the hook. He glared at her, he stepped toward her his voice a low grumble, "Woman, don't you ever fucking lock me out of my house again." She stood up, "Who said you were welcome? You don't ever have time for your family." Daryl moved closer to her almost touching her face as he pointed at her, "I don't see your ass out there sacrificing for your family." Before she could stop herself she slapped him.

He looked at her and grabbed her hair pulling her mouth into the kiss. She hit at him as he did, but he won't stop. She finally relaxed in his arms. She pulled away, "I don't want to make up." Daryl looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Who said we were making up?" He pulled her closer this time, running his hand up the tank top she was wearing. His tongue was greedily moving in and out of her mouth. She shivered when he put his hands down the back of her sleep shorts and grabbed her bare ass. He pulled away this time, his blue eyes were soft, "Still don't want to make up?" She smiled at him, "Shut up and kiss me." His smile spread across his face, "Yes my lady." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He put her on the bed and she pulled his shirt up and playfully squeezed his nipples, he hissed at the pain and returned the favor. She giggled like a school girl as he let his mouth trail down to her shorts. He pulled them off and did something he had never done, something that Ed had never done. He grinned up at her and he buried his face into her, using his tongue to gently suckle at her clit. She ached her back on the bed, putting her hand in her mouth and biting her own hand to keep the sound down. When he had finally taken her over the edge, he smiled and pulled himself up toward her, kissing her hard. She stared wide eyed at him as he entered her; the motion of his hips with hers brought them both to their climax quickly. He collapsed next to her on the bed, they both laid there naked and panting, sweat pouring off their bodies from the heat of the summer. Their hands were intertwined as they laid there. Carol finally pulled herself over to his chest. Daryl kissed the top of her head, he smiled, "Glad we made up. Now don't fight with me anymore woman." She started to get up and he pulled her back down to him. She sighed, "You can be so hard headed." He looked shocked, "Me? What about you? You locked me out of the damn room?" She laughed softly, "I just want to see you once in awhile. I want our son to know his father." He nodded, "I know, just have had this bad feeling the last few days. I promise to work harder on spending time with my family." She kissed his chest and put her head down, it wasn't long before sleep found them both.

The next day the men gathered up to go out for a scavenging hunt. Carol stood outside the visitor center watching him get his gear on. He was talking to Lily as he got ready, "Now, remember to listen to mommy and help her with DJ." Lily sighed, "I will daddy, just make sure you bring back treats for Alice." He kneeled down in front of the her and whispered, "Have I ever forgotten that damn cat?" Lily giggled and threw her arms around his neck; he twirled her around and kissed her cheek. Lily took her place next to Carol, she smiled at her guy and shifted DJ in her arms, "Come back in one piece ok?" He nodded, touching the baby's cheek, "Be good for momma little man." DJ looked at his daddy and laughed. Daryl smiled and cupped Carol's cheek kissing her fast, "Be back." She nodded and watched him leave with the others. Patricia was the one to speak first, "Ok, let's get to work." Carol slowly walked inside; her eyes never left the truck.

They had made it all the way to Garrettsville where a large strip mall stood. Rick had divided up the lists and everyone left in sets up twos. Daryl was paired up with one of the army boys, Bobby. They made their way to the sporting goods store and began filling their bags with anything they could find. They had just made their way back out to the parking lot when out of nowhere a walker came upon them. Before Daryl could react the walker bit into Bobby's arm. The man screamed and went down. Within minutes there were dozens of walkers coming toward them. Daryl took out as many as he could and he made his way down the shops. He had to duck behind a store getting himself up onto a roof. He watched as Rick came out and started at the bloody mess, Rick screamed, "DARYL, DARYL!" T-Dog hurried Rick into the truck. Daryl waved his arms and yelled, but the truck was getting overtaken. Glen hit the gas and the truck was gone. Daryl stood and watched as the truck left. He ducked down on the roof. He knew Carol would be a mess; he couldn't go out like this. He brought his hands to his face, all he could see was Carol and the kids, and he knew he would make it back to them.

Carol was helping clean up dinner when the men came back. The women all rushed into the dining hall. Carol looked around; her heart was beating hard in her chest, "Rick where is Daryl?" Rick started toward her with a pale look on his face, he had to shot her daughter and now he had to tell her that her husband was taken down by a herd of walkers. He put his hand out, "Carol…." She pulled away, "Where is my husband?" Tears were burning in her eyes as Herschel and Patricia came behind her. Her knees were going weak and they grabbed her. Her voice almost a whisper, "Where is Daryl, Rick?"  
>Rick sighed and kneeled down looking into her eyes, his eyes were hot with tears that he won't let fall, "Carol he was with Bobby at the sporting goods store, they got overtaken by a group of walkers. I didn't see him go down, but there were two separate groups of walkers…..Carol honey he's gone."<p>

Carol screamed, Maggie crossed to grab Lily who was screaming herself, "Noooo, I want my daddy. Mommy go get daddy. Daddy always takes care of me and Alice and DJ. Herschel sent Glen to get his medical bag. She didn't remember Lily coming to her; she grabbed her daughter holding her close to her. Rick was sick, Lori put a hand on his back and he slapped her away. Carol started rocking Lily back and forth, "It's ok baby, it's ok, Mommy is here. I won't leave you." Herschel took out a needle from his bag, he motioned to Glen to hold her arm, "Carol sweetie this is clam you down. Please just relax." She jumped up and grabbed Lily, "You stay away from me. You left my husband like you left my daughter." Carol took DJ from Beth and the three of them walked to their room.

She was able to get Daryl Jr. asleep; he seemed to know that something was horribly wrong. She sat rocking both the kids in their bed. She laid DJ down and turned her attention to Lily who was shaking her sobs had died away but she was shaking with nerves. She picked the little girl up and walked back and forth in the room with her humming to her. She looked at the little girl, "Momma is Daddy Daryl in heaven with my other mommy and daddy." Carol felt the tears rising in her throat, "Yes baby they will all always look over us and keep us safe." Lily put her head down on her shoulder, "Can I wear one of daddy's shirts to bed?" Carol tried to smile at her, "Yes baby that is a great idea." They each put on a shirt and climbed into the bed with DJ.

A few hours past and Rick brought up a tray of food. He found the three of them lying in Carol and Daryl's bed. Carol rolled over her eyes were bright red from crying, she was wearing one of Daryl's shirts. She looked at Rick and rolled back over. Rick put the tray down, "I am so sorry Carol." Carol gritted her teeth, "Get out." He lowered his head and walked out to the hallway. Once he closed the door he sunk to the floor and let his tears fall, he had lost one of the only people he could count on.

**OK! Huge cliffhanger! Hope you all loved it! Let me know should have new chapter posted soon….Thank you to everyone for the reviews! Jared79 you rock girl! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23…You can't keep a good man down.

Daryl sat on the roof for a good hour; he sat there trying to get himself under control. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her smile and it cut through him like a knife. He understood why the others had left him, even from his new hideout on the roof it looked like the walkers had two kills. He shivered thinking that they had torn the poor kid in half. He heard the trucks racing around and he peeked over the side of the roof and saw four pickup trucks that were herding the walkers out of the area. Each truck had two men inside the cabs. Three of the trucks sped away in different directions after the walkers, one of the trucks stopped underneath where Daryl sat hiding on the roof. The two men got out, Daryl watched as they made their way thru the stores grabbing supplies. One of the men sat down on the hood of the truck and cracked open a beer they had grabbed from the liquor store. "Did you see those stupid fucks run?" Daryl heard the other man laugh, "Yeah, it's too bad they didn't have any women with them. The women back at camp are getting a little worn out." The other laughed, "Yeah, if we were the governor we would have choice pussy." The other man laughed, "We better head back, they need these supplies."

Daryl's blood boiled, he wished he wasn't in such a shitty position; he would have put an arrow into each other their heads. He waited till dark and made his way down the side of the store and went to find some way to get back to the prison. He stumbled upon a motorcycle shop, when he got inside he found two walkers, which he finished off pretty quickly. He grabbed some water and busted the vending machine grabbing some food. He searched around the shop until he found the keys to a Harley that was sitting inside the shop. It took him several attempts to get it started, he began working on it and by dawn the engine purred. He started down the road toward the prison; he an old pet store and he ran in and grabbed the cat treats that Lily had asked for. He smiled as he turned engine, he was coming home to his girls.

The next morning Carol woke up and she felt her body ache. Lily was still sleeping when she rolled over and looked at her. DJ was cooing softly on the bed, Carol sat up putting their son in her lap. She looked deep into his face and she smiled, she saw Daryl in every feature the little man had. She wiped at her tears, she could hear him telling her to, 'stop that damn crying woman.' She feed DJ and dressed herself. Lily woke up petting Alice, "It's ok Alice, daddy Daryl is in heaven watching us now. But momma Carol will take good care of us." Carol felt her throat close up as she listened to the little girl. She put on a brave face, "Ok, kiddo, we have stuff to do, can't let the grass grow under our feet. Patricia will be waiting to do your lessons with you and I have chores." Lily just shook her head and silently got dressed. She turned to Carol as they entered the dining hall, "Momma, doing what we always do, that is what daddy would have wanted right momma?" Carol shook her head, "Yes baby. Let's go show these people how Dixons survive." Lily nodded at her mother and grabbed her hand as they entered the dining room.

Everyone grew silent as they came in. Carol smiled at Patricia, "Sorry she is late for lessons, I will have her breakfast done in a few minutes." Patricia grabbed her arm, "She can miss today, it is totally understandable." Carol shook her head, "No, we need to do what we normally do; it is what Daryl would have done." She swallowed hard and took DJ toward the kitchen, Maggie intercepted her, "Hey can I take care of DJ today. I haven't spent time with him in weeks." Carol was going to say no, but Glen came up behind Maggie nodding his head, "We would love it. Little guy is a powerhouse." Carol kissed her son and handed him over, "Ok, but bring him to me for his feedings will you?" They nodded and took DJ out for some fresh air.

Rick watched her as she worked in the kitchen. He saw that sometimes her shoulders would drop and he could tell she was crying, when he couldn't take anymore he headed out toward the fences to check for holes. He was just rounded the south bend when he heard the motorcycle and his heart jumped. He looked toward the road and finally spotted the bike making its way down the prison drive. He busted into a full on run grinning like a fool. Daryl Dixon was back and very much alive.

Daryl pulled the bike up to the front entrance and got off grabbing the bags of ammunition that he and Bobby had gone after. He was just turning around when he was caught in man hug by Rick. Rick pulled away with his eyes red, "Man I thought you were dead." Daryl was happy that the sheriff was glad to see him, but he bit down the emotions, "Well no thanks to you fuckers. Leaving me up there. Probably have Carol beside herself." Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Daryl, we thought you were dead. From where I was standing it looked like they got you both."

Daryl felt sick; the realization of what Carol and Lily had been thru was mind blowing. Daryl's eyes narrowed at Rick, "You mean to tell me you told my family I was dead?" Rick nodded and closed his eyes waiting for the fist to smash into his face, but it didn't come. Daryl was talking under his breath and pulling stuff out of the bike pack, "Here dumbass can you at least take this stuff from me, I saved the ammunition from the sporting goods store. I need to find my family. We will talk about this later Rick." Rick nodded as he watched him go off.

Carol had gone to the garden after getting the breakfast dishes done. She was sitting in her garden looking at the beautiful colors that were blooming there. Lori and Andrea were nearby; she knew they didn't want her left alone for fear of what she would do to herself. She got down on her knees and began weeding with her head down so the tears could flow without anyone seeing. She had to be strong for the kids and she didn't want anyone to see her this way, she was a Dixon now and forever. Her shoulders shook a little, but she tried to hide her tears.

Lori and Andrea saw him come up behind her and they grabbed a hold of each other. They were getting ready to yell out to her, when he put a finger to his mouth silencing them. He smiled at the sight of her working there in her garden, but the closer he got he could hear her sniffling, and knew she was crying. He moved quickly behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She gasped; she knew those arms belonged to only one man. She turned around, her voice was a whisper, "Daryl, oh my God." He held her as she crumbled against him. She kissed every inch of his face, he held her as she cried in his arms. He smoothed her short hair, his voice was hoarse, "Woman don't you know a Dixon always comes home." She just nodded staring at his face for the longest time, "We have to find Lily, she thinks….oh God it was horrible." She started crying again. He cupped her face in his hand, "Damn it woman, I have been up all night, and I come home and you cry I can't win." He gave her a soft smile and she kissed him again. She pulled him off the ground and they walked in to find Lily.

Lily was sitting on the bench in the dining hall working on her math when they walked in. She looked up as her parents entered; when she saw Daryl she screamed frightening poor Patricia. Lily had her arms around her daddy before anyone blinked, "Daddy, daddy you are here. Mommy look at daddy." He kissed the little girl and hugged her hard. Carol grabbed the other side of him, he half chuckled to himself, "Damn girls if this is what happens when you all think I am dead I might do it more often." Carol shot him a heated look, which told him it was too soon to kid about.

Carol sent Carl and Michael to find Maggie who had little DJ and she went to make her man a nice plate of food. Rick sat across from Daryl as he ate, "So these men they spoke of the governor." Daryl nodded, "Yes and they were herding them like cattle, the walkers. It worked, Rick, they cleared the area." Rick nodded and sat back, "I don't know if we are safe here, what about you?" Daryl shook his head, "I don't know Rick, but we have to figure something out. What if we took everyone out of Georgia?" Rick nodded, "We might have to do that. Well I am so glad you are home my friend." Daryl shook his head, "Me too, next time something like this happens, double check to make sure I am dead." Rick shook his head, "Alright, if it means anything, I wasn't sure if I could go on without you as my second." Daryl grabbed his arm before Rick could leave, "Don't ever talk like that, I have to count on you to take care of my family if something happens to me, just like I would do for you." Rick nodded and left the family alone.

Daryl made his way to the showers; he came into their rooms and smiled. Sitting on the bed was Carol with DJ and next to them was Lily with the cat. He grinned, and jumped on the bed between them. They all piled on top of him. He kissed Carol, running his finger across that smile that haunted him on the rooftop. "I love it when you smile." Carol blushed, "Daryl Dixon you better quite with the sweet talk, people will talk." He chuckled pulling himself from the bed. He grabbed his pack and threw the cat treats at Lily. "Yeah, well just don't tell them I am still bringing fucking cat treats to that thing." The cat jumped off the bed and wrapped around his legs, he reached down and petted the cat and made his way back to the bed.

Carol sat up until he was fast asleep. She feed DJ and put him and Lily to bed. She slipped into the bed and curled into his back; she took a deep breath of his scent and laid her head on his back. He pulled her close to her grabbing her hands as they came around his waist. He whispered half awake to her, "Don't ever think I won't come back to you Carol Dixon. No matter what I will find a way." She smiled and kissed his back. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow they would deal with the governor.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24…Evil knows no boundaries

They increased their guard over the next few weeks. Everyone was taking turns walking the perimeter of the prison to check the fences and to keep a look out for anyone that might be trying to get in. Carol and Lori always took the perimeter walk after breakfast. They never saw a soul. The two women usually gossip and just enjoyed the exercise. The day they found the men on the inside of the fence they didn't see them until they were almost on top of them. Carol stopped short staring at the three men that held the wire cutters. The largest of the three men smiled at them. Lori reached for her gun, the man with the bald head pulled his gun faster, "I won't do that if I were you lady." He nodded at Carol, "Throw the hatchet over here by us." Her eyes narrowed and she smiled, "At your head?" He laughed, "This one has spirit boys, we so love spirit back at camp." Carol tossed the hatchet at them. He motioned to Lori, "Now the gun sweetie." Lori threw the gun and grabbed Carol's hand squeezing it hard. The bald man smiled, "Now take us to your people." Carol shook her head, "We don't have any people, and it's just us." He laughed, "Wow, she is full of spirit isn't she. Walk toward the person you stupid bitch." Carol's mind was racing; she had to figure out some way to help the others. She carefully turned the walkie on that was attached to her hip. She half yelled toward the men behind her, "What do you plan on doing with us?" The bald man smiled, "You will see sweetheart, you will see."

T-Dog listened on his walkie at the guard tower. He grabbed his binoculars and focused so he could see Carol and Lori. When he saw the three men holding them at gun point he ran full blast toward the others. Daryl saw him coming and ran to meet him, "What the hell is going on?" T-Dog turned to him, "We have three armed men walking this way with Carol and Lori. Carol switched on her walkie. You don't want to know what they were saying to them. We need to get everyone to safety." They scrambled putting everyone into the back up area in the solitary confinement area. Herschel and Glen stayed with the women and children. T-Dog, Rick, Daryl, Dan, and Mark made their way to the visitor center to greet their visitors.

When they walked to the hallway outside of the visitor center they could hear one of the men screaming at Carol. "Yell out to them you short haired bitch." It was followed by a slap. Daryl's blood boiled. Daryl, T-Dog, and Rick walked into the visitor center. Mark and Dan had doubled around to cut off the men's escape. Daryl gripped his crossbow and nodded at Carol. She slowly nodded back, the bastard had busted her lip, and Daryl figured he would make sure to return the favor.

Rick stepped forward, "What can we do for you gentlemen?" The bald man smiled, "Well finally, we knew you were here. These bitches won't tell us anything. Now which one of you is in charge here?" Rick nodded, "That would be me." The bald man smiled, "Well we bring you greetings from the governor. We have been trying to find your little group for some time. We heard you have several women with you. Now we can take these two with us and call it even." Daryl stepped forward, "That isn't gonna fuckin happen." The man laughed, "Well don't you have a mouth on you. One of these yours? Which one?"

Carol looked at Daryl; she knew this wasn't going to end well. She knew if she acted she might at least help them take these men so they didn't find the rest of the group. She closed her eyes and in a quick move she buried her elbow into the bald man falling on top of him, she began clawing and hitting him with everything she had. Bullets and arrows were flying above her head, she felt something cut thru her side and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. She saw Lori was on the ground near her with blood coming from her mouth, she was choking. Carol grabbed at her side and pulled herself to her friend. She grabbed her hand, "Lori just hang on; hang on for Carl and Tess." Carol watched as Lori closed her eyes, she felt tried too; a copper taste came to her mouth before she closed her eyes.

When Carol made her move Daryl shot one of the men in the eye with an arrow and grabbed for his gun. Dan and Mark were shooting at the third man as he tried to retreat. They quickly took him down in the hall, taking him alive. Rick caught the bald man blowing off the back of his head as he tried to retreat. When Daryl got to Carol the color had drained from her body. She had taken a knife to the left side and she was choking up blood. Rick sat with Lori's head in his lap; she had been shot point blank in the back by one of the men behind her. She was already gone when they reached her. Rick yelled her name as he stroked her hair; his tears were gently falling onto her face.

Daryl turned back to Carol, she still had a pulse but it was weak. T-Dog had ran for the others and was back with Herschel. He went toward Rick first, but Rick just shook his head. He looked up at T-Dog, "Don't let the kids in here." T-Dog nodded and got Maggie and Beth to take the kids to their makeshift bedrooms. Herschel moved to Carol. He frowned as he pulled up her shirt, "Went thru, think it got the lung. I need her on a table, Patricia we are going to need blood and a lot of it. I have to get this bleeding stopped. Daryl get us some water for our hands." Daryl went to the kitchen grabbing as much water as he could find. When he came back Carol was choking, "Sophia, Sophia baby wait for mommy." He grabbed her hand, putting his other hand on her forehead, "NO, Carol, you have to stay with me. Our son needs you. Don't you go Carol?" He stood there wiping her face as Herschel and Patricia worked to get her wound closed up and to get her breathing regulated. Once the bleeding was under control, Herschel hooked Daryl up to give her a blood transfusion. Once she was done they moved her upstairs to their room.

Lily watched as they moved Carol into the room. Daryl picked her up and they walked over to the bed together. Lily sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Carol, she put her hand on her head, "Momma's sick, real sick right daddy." He shook his head. Down the hallway he could hear Carl screaming, as Rick told him that his mom was gone. The group had taken a huge hit and it was clear the prison was no longer safe. They had to find somewhere else and Carol couldn't be moved.

Daryl sat by her bedside all night waiting for her to wake up. Herschel came in and relieved him long enough for him to eat and make sure that Lily ate. Maggie and Beth were taking care of most of the children in the solitary confinement area so that if a second attack happened they would be safe.

Daryl had nodded off when he felt Carol's hand move under his, he looked up to see her staring at him. "What happened?" He quickly sat on the bed and kissed her forehead, he smiled at her, "Oh baby, you had me so scared." He kissed her hand, "How is Lori?" Daryl sat looking at her, "Baby, …." Carol looked at his face and knew. She gasped and brought her hands to her face, "I got her killed." Daryl shook his head and wrapped his arms around her gently, "No, baby, what you did was brave. The man behind you shot her just as you moved. It wasn't your fault baby." She sobbed and yelled out in pain as she moved forward too much. Daryl frowned as Herschel came in, "She is in a lot of pain." Herschel nodded, "Ok, Carol sit back, I need you to take these pills." She swallowed the pain meds and winced as they went down. She looked at Daryl, "Did you all bury her yet?" He shook his head, "No baby, today." She looked at him, "Help me, so I can go." Herschel stopped her, "I don't think that is a good idea sweetie. You had one deep wound; I don't want you tearing it up inside there. I almost lost you last night." She looked at Daryl, "She was my friend, I know she did stupid things sometimes, but she was my friend damn it and I want to pay my respects. After all, I got her killed." The last part trailed off in almost a whisper. Daryl nodded, he knew by the looks of her that nothing would stop her and if he didn't help her, she would do it herself.

Daryl carried her to the yard so she could be there for the small funeral service. The others watched as Lily carried a little folding chair for her mother to sit on. Daryl sat her down and she gasped a little. She sat quietly and let the tears fall as Herschel said a few things over her grave. Rick held onto his little girl with Carl holding onto his dad's other arm. Rick had tears streaming down his face as Daryl, T-Dog, and Glen filled in the dirt on Lori's grave.

After the service Carol stood trying to catch Rick, she almost fell but he caught her, her eyes met his, "I am so sorry Rick, I thought I was doing the right thing. I would give my life to bring her back." Rick smiled at Carol, "You weren't the one who came into here with guns drawn. Carol you were a great friend to her. It isn't your fault." Carol nodded as Daryl came to her side lifting her for the walk back to their bed.

A few days later they loaded the last of their belongings into the trucks and drove toward the Great Lakes. They had decided to head out of Georgia and away from the governor. Carol watched as Carl, Tess, and Rick said their last goodbyes at Lori's grave. She looked over at Daryl who was holding baby DJ and was grateful for her life. She just hoped they would make it out of Georgia without spotting any of the governor's men.

**I know! I know! I killed Lori, but I really am going somewhere with this. I hope that you aren't too depressed, the next few chapters are going to be a little dark, but there will be payoffs, I swear. Please keep up the reviews; I am so excited that I am close to the 100 review mark! Thanks to all of you who read Till next time. Norman Reedus for president!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25….Hell in a cell

They had been traveling for two days and the vehicles all need gas and they were running low on supplies. They stopped under an overpass and spread out. Daryl took watch on top of their truck, little DJ and Tess were sleeping in the back, Patricia stood watch over them. The rest of them spread out and began pulling things from the cars that they could use. Carol and Maggie had spotted a car not far back with a car seat in it so they headed that way looking for some baby food. Lily had tagged along to help carry anything they found.

Carol had taken the small cross bow at Daryl's urging. He had taught her how to use it at great length. She held it at her side and at the ready as they made their way to the bridge above the rest of the group. They were all leaning into a car when Carol stood up, she heard the rumble of vehicles coming toward them, when they came into view she was stuck, they could see her so she froze. "Maggie get down with Lily and whatever happens get her back to her daddy." She didn't look at them, she advanced toward the vehicles. Maggie wrapped her arms around the little girl and prayed.

The black Sudan stopped near her; it was flanked by two beat old pickup trucks. The men in the pickups got out and drew their weapons at her, she raised the bow, never once did she flinch. The driver of the Sudan got out and opened the back door. Out he stepped, Carol stared at the tall man with short blonde hair. He smiled at her and took off his sunglasses, "Well what do we have here? Boys I haven't seen a woman with this kind of fight in awhile. Who are you sweetie?" Carol never lowered her bow, "Why does it matter who I am? Who the hell are you to ask me?" The man stepped forward and bowed, "Well my dear they call me the governor, have you heard of me?" Carol nodded, "Yes so you will forgive me for not lowering my bow." He smiled and motioned for the other guys to lower their weapons. "I gave you my name, what is yours lovely?" Carol looked at him, "Carol Dixon." His face shifted a bit, "Dixon, any relation to Merle Dixon?" Carol shook her head, "No, never heard of him. Everyone I loved is in another place." The governor looked around and smiled, "So you are here all alone then?" She nodded, and he smiled at her opening the door to the Sudan, "Then I suggest you lower your weapon and get your ass into the car before I let these boys open fire and then we search all these cars. I bet we find someone you love." Carol closed her eyes, if she went with him, Maggie would have a chance to get back to Daryl with Lily. If she didn't go with him, they may kill them all. She thought of everyone spread out searching cars. She lowered the bow; one of the men from the pickup pushed her up against the truck and patted her down. The governor smiled and bowed in front of the open door, "After you lovely." Carol felt a cold shiver go thru her body as she climbed into the Sudan.

Maggie held her breath and keep Lily quiet as they took Carol away; she moved them around to the other side of the car as they passed. Once she felt they were safe they ran as fast as they could to the others. Daryl saw them running and freaked out when Carol was nowhere to be found. Maggie and Lily were greeted by Daryl and Rick, she handed the little girl to Daryl. Glen came running up next to them, Maggie had tears running down her cheeks, "The governor has Carol." Rick grabbed her shoulder, "What the hell do you mean?" Maggie leaned down afraid she would throw up, "She made us hide, and there were two pickups and a black Sudan. She went with him to save us; I swear I couldn't do anything." Rick kneeled down looking her in face as Glen patted her back, "You keep Lily safe."

Behind him he heard Lily cry as Daryl walked back toward Patricia. Daryl handed her Lily, "Please take care of my kids, I have to go get my wife." Rick came running up to him, "You can't just leave them. Daryl, Carol made this decision to save these kids. I can't let you go off half cocked and get killed because of her. She would never forgive me." Daryl looked at him and he finally went off the deep end, he went to the nearest car on the highway and began kicking and punching into the metal. Rick stood off to one side and watched as his friend made his knuckles bloody. Rick waited till he was exhausted and sitting down on the ground, Daryl covered his face. He hated the emotions that were flowing thru him, Merle and his father would have beat him for such a display, but she was his world. He hadn't lived until he was with her, he let the tears fall, hot angry tears, he looked at Rick, "I won't leave her!" Rick kneeled down in front of him. "Let's get everyone settled somewhere and go find her. Please go hold your kids and settle down."

Daryl walked over to the back of the cargo truck and grabbed DJ and Lily; Patricia leaned into Herschel's shoulder as she watched the normally tough redneck cry against his children. Lily sat holding her cat as silent tears flowed down her face. Rick gathered everyone and they decided that they would hold up somewhere and find Carol before moving on.

Carol figured they were in the car for only about ten minutes before the car stopped. The governor smiled as he stepped out of the car and held out a hand for her, "Welcome to your new home." She stepped out and stared at a National Guard compound, it was surrounded by walkers that were chained up for protection. The governor walked her thru the front door and people bowed to him as he passed. His hand dug into Carol's arm, he took off his sunglasses again and his face changed, "What did you do before the end of the world?" Carol swallowed hard, "I was a teacher and mother." He smiled, "A smart woman, so hard to find these days, and good with weapons." He pulled her close to her and crushed his lips into hers. She resisted, he pulled back and smiled, "I was a serial killer and now I am a God. You will stop resisting soon enough; either that or I will personally break you." He motioned to one of his armed men. He smiled, "Take this one to one of my rooms. Get her something pretty to wear and something to eat, she is too thin." He turned to Carol grabbing her hand and kissing it, "See you soon my dear."

Carol was taken into a room that had once been an office. There was a bed and a cabinet that was full of lingerie. The man didn't look at Carol, he spoke quietly, "Miss, please put something on from the cabinet, we will bring you food." Carol turned and tried to smile at the man, "What am I doing here?" The man shook his head, "He likes you so he has taken you as one of his wives. Just do what he says, you won't want to get him mad." With that the man left, Carol went to the window and looked outside. Her hand went to her mouth; outside in the courtyard was a woman hanging from a tree. Carol sat down on the bed and sobbed, she wished Daryl was here.

The group had found a small restaurant that was already boarded up. They unpacked their things and got settled in. Daryl paced nervously as they gathered for the meeting. Rick watched him, knowing that if he left the man alone for any time that he would sneak off and get himself killed. Rick moved to the center of the group, "We need to break up and Herschel and Glen we need you to stay here with Maggie, Beth, Andrea, and the kids. I will take the men and go find Carol." Andrea stepped up and shook her head, "I want to go with you Rick. Carol saved my life once and I owe her that much." Rick looked at her, "Do you realize what …." He looked at Daryl and picked his words carefully, "Do you know what we have heard they do to the women? If we fail, you would be stuck there with them." Andrea nodded, "I understand and just so you know I would eat my gun before one of those fuckers touched me." Daryl chewed on his lip, and looked at the map, "Maggie said they went this way toward the old military base, what if that is where they are?" Rick nodded, "There isn't much around here so maybe that is where they have her." Daryl went to kiss his children; he sat on the floor playing with DJ. The little boy was looking more and more like a Dixon everyday and he was starting to take steps finally. Daryl smiled as Lily joined him on the small blanket that Patricia had laid on the floor. Lily looked at her father, "You will go get mommy and bring her home right?" Daryl nodded, "Yup, I will make sure I bring mommy home." Lily smiled and kissed him twice, "One for you daddy and one for when you see mommy." He smiled, he couldn't let her down.

Carol hadn't moved off the bed since looking out the window. She sat hugging her knees; there wasn't anything in the room to use as a weapon. She was thinking about her family and hoping they were safe as she noticed the sun setting outside. The door swung open and another armed man walked in, "Why aren't you dressed and cleaned up?" Carol just sat on the bed, the man threw her a small purple teddy and motioned toward the sink, "Get cleaned up, he wants you to read to him. If I don't have you down there right away we will both take a beating." He stepped outside and waited. A few moments later he reopened the door. Carol stood with her hands across her chest trying not to cry. The man gave her a sad look and motioned for her to move out into the hall. He guided her to a large gymnasium type room; the governor was sitting in a large chair under an old basketball hoop. In the center of the room was a large cage with two walkers inside. He smiled as Carol entered and stood, "Darling you look beautiful, now come sit with me. The entertainment will begin soon." He called for a second man to bring a chair for Carol to sit in. She trembled; once she was seated a woman came with a plate of food for each of them. Carol almost cried when she saw that the woman was chained at the ankles and had a bloody lip.

The governor just laughed, "Oh darling, you are smart, I am sure that the two of us will have a great time together. You will be a good girl right?" Carol bit her lip trying to pull the tears back, "Yes, sir." The governor smiled, "Bring in the entertainment." Carol put her hand to her mouth as they brought in a young girl about sixteen; she was screaming and fighting the men. The room filled with others, some of them were hooting and calling for the young girls blood and others were quiet having trouble watching what was about to happen. The governor stood up and moved toward the young girl, "Becky you have been charged with high treason! For your crime you will be sentenced to ten minutes in the hell in a cage. If you survive you can live. Throw her in." The crowd exploded as they put the young woman into the cage with the two walkers.

Carol felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as the young woman tried to climb up the side of the cage. But the walkers were faster and they began ripping her apart within seconds. Carol looked at the ground, thankful to God when the screaming stopped. The governor watched her with amazement, this one didn't scream and yell like the others, she had a quiet way about her. Someone had taught her well how to hold her tongue. When Carol looked up she was terrified to see the grin on his face, she had seen it before on Ed's face a million times before. The governor put his finger gently under her chin, "Well aren't you just full of surprises my little teacher."

The governor sighed as he looked at the cage, "Seems our show is over, let us take a walk." She slowly rose and took his hand; they walked outside to the courtyard where the woman's body hung from the tree. He stopped and stared at her face, she was trying not to give him a reaction. He forced her face to look at the woman, "Aren't you afraid little Carol?" She nodded her head, "Yes, but I figure you will do what you will do with me. What is the point?" He laughed, "Wow, you might just be the first one to really get this. Walk with me if it pleases you." He grabbed her waist pulling her into him as they walked. He took a deep breath, "I love the smell of death. Do you know that I was on death row before all hell broke loose in the world? This has been my beginning. The only thing I am missing is my queen. Carol you might be her, I do have several other wives but they don't please me. I can't wait till our wedding night so I can see if you are worthy of the honor." Carol tried not to vomit when he ran his hand over her ass and grabbed it hard. He licked the side of her face, "Don't worry lover, I won't take you tonight. I want you to be surprised. That way I will see how much spirit you have." The governor saw one of his men standing close by and could tell he needed his full attention. "Sorry love, I will have someone take you back to our love nest." He clapped and one of the men that lined the fence came forward and kneeled, "Take my new wife to my room." The man stood and saluted, Carol looked at the governor, "I thought you said you won't take me tonight?" The governor smiled, "I lied."

The governor turned his attention to the man, "What is it that you would interrupt a groom on his special night?" The man took a deep breath, "I am sorry sir, but we are having trouble getting our boys from the main guard tower to answer us on the walkie talkies. We think we might have a problem." The governor's eyes flashed, "Well raise the alarm, get all the men armed and figure out what the fuck the problem is." Just as he spoke several of the old army jeeps at the end of the property blew up. When Carol heard the explosion she smiled, she knew her husband had arrived.

**Ok, we are deep into it now. Poor Carol I know. I promise a great pay off…. Don't worry our hero will get there soon Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Norman for President!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26….Stronger than you think

Carol watched out her window, trying her best to see what was going on. She had to do something to get free of the room. She tried the door first hoping that someone had left it unlocked. She started to turn the knob, as it opened she came face to face with the governor. He smiled sinisterly at her, "Hello lover, did you miss me?" Carol backed up moving as fast as she could from him, "Shouldn't you be outside helping with the explosion?" The governor laughed, locking the door behind him. "No my dear that is why I have the boys to help me. They will take care of whatever or whoever is out there. Now we have business to take care of, turn around for me my dear." Carol watched as he took off his belt, it held a silver handed knife, she looked at him and slowly turned so he could look at her fully. He sighed, "You aren't a real looker, but may God, you are delicious aren't you?" He came behind her running his hand down her back resting it on her ass. His voice became a bare whisper, "Bend over on the bed." She choked back a sob as she bent over; she only hoped she could get the knife before this got too out of hand.

The governor loved toying with them and this woman was tough. No matter how hard he hit her, she hardly made a sound. He leaned into her ear, "Am I making you wet my love? I can't wait to show you how a real man makes love." Carol shook; she couldn't let this happen to her again. She held onto the side of the bed and tried to control herself. "Don't do this, shouldn't you check on your people?" He laughed, "Our people my love." A single tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly.

Outside Rick and Daryl were helping the others get the tank running that they had found at the edge of the governor's compound. It was their only chance against the army of armed men the governor had. He was standing guard as Dan and Mark got the tank humming. The men all crawled into the tank and started toward the main barracks where they thought they were holding Carol. Mark moved the tank across the yard, taking out large groups of men with the machine guns. Daryl was ready when Rick gave the word; they jumped out of the tank and rushed inside the gymnasium. Andrea moved toward the other side of the barracks holding a torch with her to set whatever she could ablaze. They were shocked to see the two walkers huddled in the cage still eating the remains of the young girl. Daryl looked at Rick as they moved thru the barracks. Several of the men saw them coming and choose to run instead of fight. Daryl punched on in the face grabbing him, "Where is the woman he brought here today?" The man stared wide eyed at him, "Upstairs, you are too late." Daryl fought his way to the stairs with Rick taking his back.

Inside the bedroom Carol could hear the fighting getting closer. The governor had taken the knife off his belt and was using the belt put lashes on Carol's back. She held her screams, hoping that she could move herself closer to the knife on the table by the bed. He brought the belt down and it took a large piece of her flesh, she cried out and covered her mouth with her hand. The governor laughed, "Oh my dear you are a tough little mare aren't you." Before he could bring the belt down again his second in command came into the room. The governor's eyes were ablaze with anger, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The man kneeled, "Sir we have lost several men, the compound is not secure we need to move before they get here to you." The governor turned his eyes to Carol, he pulled her to him using the front of the teddy, "Do you know who is out there? DO YOU?" Carol slowly nodded her head and grinned at him, "My husband you motherfucker!" His eyes grew large as he belted her across the mouth. He turned to the other man as he put his gear back on, "Pick her the fuck up and take her to the car, sound the retreat."

The governor walked behind them toward the cars, but that was when the sound of the tank rounded the corner got his attention. He turned around and stared at it as it advanced toward them. He grabbed Carol out of the arms of his second in command and he snarled, "Do something you stupid fuck!" The man opened fire, the top of the tank flew open and she saw Daryl with the bow. The arrow hit the man straight in the eye and he fell back on the ground. The governor looked around at the destruction that was all around him. He pushed Carol to the ground putting his gun against the back of her head. He screamed, "Which one of you is this woman's husband?" By this time everyone but Mark and Andrea had emptied out of the tank. Daryl stood holding the bow at his side, he moved forward, "She's my wife, and you will do better to get the gun away from her, you son of a bitch." The governor grinned and pulled her toward him pushing his hand down the front of the purple teddy and grabbing her breast. Daryl moved forward with the bow drawn, Rick stopped him, "You are trapped your people have ran, don't you think you should give it up and we might let you go."

The governor laughed, "We both know you will never let me go. We both know that you are the good guys and I am the bad guy. We know how this ends, but maybe I will take her with me? I'll tell you what I will get in this car with her and you will let me go and I won't kill her." Rick put his hand up, "You don't want to do this, just let her go and we will let you go." The governor smiled, "She loves me now. I am going to take her with me." Daryl let the bolt fly on the bow; the arrow stuck the governor in the leg. He threw Carol to the ground; she scurried toward Daryl, who quickly shoved her behind him. Rick smiled at the man, "I guess things have changed now."

Daryl and Rick moved on him forcing him to the ground. Rick looked at the others, "What should we do with him?" Carol's voice was soft but strong, "Do what he did to his own people. Let him have ten minutes with the walkers in the cage, if he lives let him go." Daryl looked at his wife; she stood strong staring at the governor with hatred in her eyes. They took the governor into the gymnasium, as they walked him closer to the cage he began screaming, "You can't do this, you are the good guys. You can't kill me." Before shoving him inside Rick pulled him close, "There are no good guys and bad guys, just people trying to live." Rick and Daryl pushed him into the cage. The walkers went into frenzy, they fell upon him before he could move, and the governor's term had been canceled.

They found a few of the governor's men along the way that put up some resistance but all and all, their trip to the trucks was uneventful. When Carol sat down in the truck she screamed out in pain. Andrea found a blanket in the back and covered her. Andrea looked at Daryl, "We need to get her to Herschel." He nodded and Rick drove while Daryl hung out the window shooting the walkers that all the gun fire had attracted. Andrea hung out the window behind Rick firing as he drove.

They finally reached the restaurant where the others were huddled together. Carol slowly made her way toward Lily who jumped on her mother glad to see her. Maggie was the next one to hug Carol. Carol screamed out in pain at the woman's touch. Herschel took her into the woman's restroom for privacy. Carol took the blanket off and Herschel hissed out a breath. He walked in front of her, "Did he hurt you any other way?" She shook her head no, and kept her eyes down. Herschel helped her out of the teddy; he slowly began cleaning the lashes. He heard the door open and looked up to see Daryl's face. Daryl stood at the door watching as Herschel finished up his work on Carol. When he was done Herschel quietly slipped out of the room. Carol sat with her back to him. He moved to the front of her handing her a change of clothes. He smiled at her, "You alright?" He gently ran his hand across her face. Carol looked up at him, "I never cried once, you would have been proud of me." He gently cupped her face in his hands, "Baby if you need to cry, then you do it. I hate your tears, but I am here for you baby." She sighed and placed a kiss in each one of his hands, "He didn't really hurt me bad, I have taken worse beatings." Daryl kissed her gently on the lips; she felt his body shake a little. When she opened her eyes she saw the small tear escape his eye. He wiped it off fast, "I am nothing more than a fucking woman anymore." She giggled a little, "I think nothing about you baby is a woman, I believe I am the one that cries all the time." She let a few tears slip down her face, "I was so afraid that I would never see you again." He nodded silently, "I thought I would go crazy, but I know how strong you are and I knew you would be alright." She shook her head, "I know you have to take watch, but will you lay with me until I fall asleep." Daryl nodded and took her toward their makeshift sleeping area.

He lay with her for over an hour, Herschel gave her some pain medication to help her sleep. She tossed and turned, Daryl knew it was going to be a long road for his family, but he knew if they stayed together they would reach the Great Lakes and hopefully reach a new life. He softly stroked her soft hair as he leaned back against the wall, Lily and Alice sleeping next to him and DJ on the other side of Carol, for tonight they were all safe and he was a lucky man.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27…..Doubling back

The next morning before Carol woke Rick, Daryl, and Herschel discussed the way that the group should continue. The three of them decided the best thing for everyone might be doubling back to the prison. With the governor dead, they could stay at the prison and get thru the upcoming winter and head for the Great Lakes in spring. So they loaded everyone up and made the four day trip back to the prison.

Carol was glad to be back to a normal routine. She was very happy to see her garden was thriving. Everyone got back to the normal day to day they had been enjoying before Lori died. The hardest part was the fact that Daryl seemed to be pulling farther and farther away from her. She worried what could be going thru his head. She was healing, her back was horribly scarred from her short time with the governor, but she was feeling better than ever. She spent her days with the children and her evenings waiting up for Daryl. Daryl would eat with her and the children but he didn't talk much, he didn't even really cuddle with her at night. She didn't know what to do.

Without Lori she really didn't have anyone to talk to. Mark Hanks the army sergeant watched as Daryl pulled more and more away from his wife. He understood the rough and tough redneck's response. Before the world had ended his girlfriend had gone thru a rape and Mark pulled away not understanding that the girl needed him more than ever. So one day when he knew Daryl was outside he took advantage and approached Carol in her garden. He smiled as he walked over taking his shirt off in the end of summer heat. "Hey Carol, the garden looks great." He sat down and drank from his water bottle, glancing from time to time at Daryl who was eyeing the situation. Carol smiled glad to have someone to talk to, "Thanks, I love it out here and so does the little man." She pointed to little DJ who was playing in his playpen nearby. Mark stood up and walked over and picked up the little boy, "Hey little guy, well don't you have your momma's pretty eyes." Carol blushed, "He looks just like his daddy." Mark set the little guy back in his playpen and watched as Carol walked over to a workbench that she and Herschel had put together for their gardening supplies. She was trying to reach something on the top shelf and when she went up on her tiptoes he came behind her making sure to brush directly against her to reach the item for her. She blushed as he handed it her, "Thank you; I guess I can't get taller." Mark smiled and looked over to see Daryl shooting hot glances their way. "Not a problem. See you at dinner." Mark ran his hand over her cheek. Carol stood watching him leave and then she caught her husband's face from across the yard, she sighed. Well at least he noticed that, she thought to herself.

At dinner Daryl made sure to be on time, he had given Carol space, knowing that she had been thru a lot over the last few years. The incident with the governor had been brutal on both of them. He still couldn't get the image of the man grabbing at his wife's breast out of his head. He had been so patient and now some fucking army asshole was making the moves on his wife in front of him, and here he thought the kid liked Beth. He came into the kitchen to get his plate; Carol was already busy dishing up food for Mark. Daryl's blood boiled, who the fuck did this guy think he was. Daryl got extremely close to Carol, "What's for dinner sweet heart?" The sweetheart came out brash and angry and it made her turn quickly toward him. Her voice shook a bit, "The rabbit you caught today, instant potatoes, and carrots." He nodded, "I will get the kid's food, see you out there. Why don't I help you with the door there Marky Mark." Mark smiled at Carol, "See you tonight for watch duty Carol." She smiled, "Ok, thanks for your help today Mark, it was nice to have someone to talk with." He nodded and walked out the door that Daryl was impatiently holding open.

Once the two men had entered the dining hall, Daryl put his plate down and got very close to Mark's face, "What the fuck are you trying to pull with my wife?" Mark was amazed at the anger from the man, he knew his plan was working, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Carol is my friend." Daryl snorted at him, "Well fucking see to it that is as far as it goes."

Daryl sat with the kid's where he could see Mark the whole time. Carol sat with her back facing Mark; she pushed around her food and did her best to start a conversation with her husband. "So did you see any walkers when you were out hunting this morning?" He didn't even look up at her as he shoveled more food into his mouth, "Nope." Carol sighed, "Do you think tomorrow I could go out with you and learn to use the crossbow more?" He stopped eating for a few minutes and looked at her, "Nope, you don't need to learn anymore, I can take care of you. Don't you think I can take care of you Carol?" She looked into her plate trying to fight back the urge to cry, "Yes, I know you can take care of me. I just thought that maybe if I got better, I could help more." Daryl started to stand up to take his plate to the kitchen, "I think you need to take care of our kids and let that shit be my job." She nodded.

She got the kids into their sleep clothes and off for bed. Once she knew they were sleeping she asked Maggie, who was now pregnant with her and Glen's first baby, to watch them till Daryl showed up. She made her way to the guard tower. Mark was already there scanning the horizon. She gave him a soft smile as she came in. Mark could tell right away she was having a rough night. "You alright tonight? You don't have your usually peace about you." Carol sighed, "I think my husband hates me." Mark watched her face as she fought the tears, "I don't think so Carol." She nodded, "Yeah, he can hardly look at me, let alone touch me. I lose my daughter, my best friend, and now probably my husband." Mark put his hand on her shoulder, "Carol, he is dealing with the fact that this happened to you on his watch." She pulled away more angry than Mark had ever seen her, "That wasn't his fault. I asked him today to please teach me more on the crossbow so maybe I could protect myself better. He just got mad, thinking I was trying to say he couldn't protect me." Mark sighed, "If you want to learn how to protect yourself I will teach you." Carol looked at him, "You would do that for me?" Mark nodded, "Yes, I have been teaching Beth in private, I am sure she would let you join us." Carol's eyes narrowed, "Why are you doing all this?" Mark scanned the horizon again, "Carol I have been where Daryl is before. I was trying to make him jealous today thinking I could jump start him in the right direction." Carol laughed, "That is what I thought, but why would you do that for me?" Mark couldn't look at her, "You remind me of my older sister, I made it home when everything went to hell. I found her, as a walker. I had to….well you know. So if it's ok with you, I think that is how I will think of you. As my sister." Carol walked over and gave him a big hug, "Thank you, I need someone and Beth is a lucky girl." Mark smiled, "No, I am the lucky one."

Daryl waited up, laying awake waiting for her to come in from guard duty. He fucking hated the thought of her up there with him. The little soldier boy was pissing him off and a mad Daryl is a bad thing. When he heard the door open he shut his eyes and listened to her soft footprints as she checked on the kids and changed. When she finally sunk into bed, for the first time in weeks, he rolled over wrapping around her waist. She smiled and hugged on his arm. Maybe Mark was right, Daryl just need some guiding.

After breakfast was over, Carol got Maggie to watch DJ. Maggie knew about the secret training that Mark was giving to Beth and Carol and she was all for them learning how to defend themselves. Carol made her way down to solitary confinement; she could hear Beth and Mark already sparring. Carol walked in and watched the two of them with a smile on her face.

Two weeks had passed and Daryl found it harder and harder to find Carol during the day. At night she usually came to bed late and exhausted. She was also getting more and more irritated with him when they spoke. She had hoped over time he would start coming back around, but since both of them had trouble with their feelings neither of them was really talking. Daryl finally had enough, he found Maggie in their room getting ready to lay DJ down for his afternoon nap, "Where the hell is Carol?" Maggie turned around looking shocked to see him, "I don't know. I just told her I would watch the baby." Daryl took DJ and laid him down in his crib, "Where is my wife? I know you know." Maggie stared at her feet, "She is out with Mark and Beth." Daryl got even closer Maggie could feel his breath on her face, "Where are they out too? Without permission too I might add." Maggie looked into his eyes and didn't see anger as much as fear, "He took them out to see how they did against walkers."

By the time Daryl found Rick, he was ready to kill the soldier. Rick was shocked, "What do you mean he has been training them? Training them for what?" Daryl was screaming at that point, "The stupid motherfucker has been training them to take down walkers. He is going to fucking get them both killed." Herschel was standing listening to the two men, "Well let's go get them and I will deal with Beth. Daryl you need to settle down." Daryl crossed to the old man, "You mind your business and I will mind mine."

An hour later Daryl Dixon stood with his mouth hanging open watching his wife in disbelief. They found the three of them in a forest clearing; Mark had them walk until they found a group of five walkers. Beth and Carol were almost vibrating with excitement; Mark felt they were ready to take on their nonliving victims. When they came upon the walkers Mark hung back but was ready to jump in to help the girls if they needed it. Carol took the first one out with her hatchet, the next one she delivered a roundhouse kick directly to the head. The walker went down Carol pulled her knife and dig it into the walker's head. The third one she took down almost the same as the last. When she stood up she saw that her husband and Rick were standing a few feet away from them, Carol sighed steeling herself for the hell she saw brewing in Daryl's eyes.

Rick walked toward Mark, "What the hell were you thinking?" Mark stood staring at the two men, "They came to me and asked to learn how to protect themselves. No one else was going to do it so I did." Daryl launched himself at the cocky soldier bringing him to the ground, he felt arms pulling him off of the man, and he turned swinging. What he didn't expect was the fact he contacted with his wife. Carol took the punch and hit the ground hard; her head was swimming as she struggled to get up. When Daryl tried to help her up, she slapped away his hand, "Don't fucking touch me." He watched as she stomped off. Beth had helped Mark up and turned her venom onto Daryl, "You stupid dumbass. You know why she wanted to learn how to protect herself? Do you? She wanted to be able to take better care of herself so you won't have to worry so much about her. All she does is talk about you and you push her away. You are a complete motherfucker." Beth supported Mark and helped him back to the prison. Daryl kicked at the ground and headed back toward the prison following Rick in silence.

Carol went back to the prison and walked passed everyone with blood gushing down her face from her nose. She had broken noses before, Ed loved doing that to her. She stood in front of the mirror in their room looking at the damage that Daryl had accidentally done and she sighed. As she was cleaning up she saw his figure come into the mirror. His eyes were down cast, "You alright?" She almost snorted, "Why do you care now? You haven't hardly said a word to me since the governor. What is wrong Daryl?" Daryl sighed, "He touched you." Carol looked at him, "What do you mean he touched me? Your own brother did much worse to me and you got over that." He looked at her wincing at her nose which was swelling up, "I didn't see my brother touch you and that bastard grabbed you in front of me and I couldn't fucking do anything." She sat down next to him on the bed, "You came for me Daryl. I thought of you every minute I was there. I went with him to save Maggie and Lily, not because I wanted to. I also went with him because I knew those men would have overtaken us that day we were taken by surprise." Daryl nodded and laid his head in her lap, "I don't want to lose you. Not like Rick lost Lori, I don't think I would be able to go on." Carol ran her hand into his hair, "I love you Daryl Dixon. Please tell me what you need me to do for us to move past this." Daryl sat up and moved stiffly toward the door, "I don't know, I can't explain how I feel. I love you, I just need to work some stuff out."

That night Daryl sat out in the yard staring into the sky. Rick came over and sat next to him, "Need to talk to you." Daryl sighed, "What do you need?" Rick looked at his friend, "I need you to talk to Carol. You can't not fix things. I did that with Lori and she died without us fixing things. You can't wait around in this world." Daryl couldn't look at Rick, his voice was a whisper, "I am no good for her, and I have failed her at every turn." Carol's voice frightened both of them, "That is bullshit Dixon and you know it." They both turned and looked at her, Rick stood up, "I will let you two talk." Carol stood with her arms folded, she was pissed. She crossed the yard and stood close to Daryl, "Do you love me Daryl?" He lifted his eyes and stared at her, it hurt to see her face beat up because of his anger, his voice was a whisper, "You know I do." She nodded, "Well then start acting like it. I was the one that thought I would never see you or my babies again. I don't want anyone to be able to take me away from you again so I asked Mark to teach me how to fight. How to protect myself. I am not some little doll that can be broken. I am a Dixon." Daryl ran his hand gently along her cheek, "I would never hit you." She shook her head, "I know that. You were in a blind rage, but if it happens again I will kick your ass." He let a small grin play across his face, "Yes ma'am. How about we go inside and make up?" Carol smiled, "It's about fucking time Dixon."

**Ok, I know this chapter is leading to something….lol….I hope you liked it….they are working thru some stuff. Big, big things coming in the next few chapters. Hope you have a wonderful weekend you all! Norman for president or maybe God of the universe **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28…Mission of Mercy

Daryl wasn't sure when they lost control of the dining room; he just knew that he and Rick were lying in pools of blood. The day started just like every day, they all had chores to do, and things that needed tended to for the good of the group. Carol had ran out to him and Rick, they were chopping wood for the upcoming winter with T-Dog. "You have to come, Bobby has gone nuts, he has Beth….hurry." Daryl followed behind her, Rick motioned to T-Dog, "Get everyone else downstairs and lock it up tight." T-Dog took Carol and they made their way to gather the rest of the group.

Bobby stood hugging Beth in the center of the room. Mark was trying to calmly talk to his friend, when Rick and Daryl came in. Mark waved them to stay back, "Come on man, we have been thru a lot. I know you are upset about me and Beth. I had no idea you liked her. Why don't you put the gun down and we can talk about this the three of us?" Bobby gripped Beth harder, "NO, I think that the two of us will just leave. I think Beth feels sorry for you, that is why she picked you." Beth whimpered as he squeezed her harder, "Bobby please you are hurting me." Bobby loosened his grip; Beth stepped out and pushed him aside running toward the nearby door. Once she was out of harm's way Rick, Daryl, and Mark advanced on him trying to calm the man down. Bobby looked around the room shaking as he held the gun up. "Back the fuck off." Rick held his hand out and came closer, "Come on Bobby you know us, you have been part of our group for months. No one here wants to hurt you." Bobby looked at Daryl's bow which was drawn, "Bullshit, why do you have weapons drawn? You don't want to hurt me my ass." Mark moved a little closer to him, "Dude, you are holding a gun on us, you almost hurt Beth. This isn't normal behavior. Put the gun down and we can talk." As Mark finished his sentence Carl burst into the room, Bobby raised the gun, Rick jumped in front of Carl taking a shot in the shoulder. Daryl advanced on him but Bobby got him in the side. Carl screamed for his dad, Daryl saw Carol run in and dive on top of the boy, covering him with her body. Mark raised his gun and killed his friend.

The aftermath was chaos. Carl rushed over to Rick, Rick patted the boy on the shoulder and hugged him, "I thought you were a goner son, what the fuck were you thinking coming in here." Carol was at Daryl's side putting pressure on his wound, "He got away from us, and he said he was coming to help. I am sorry Rick. He hit Andrea on the way out the door." Rick looked at his son, "We will talk about this later, and don't you dare leave my sight." Carl nodded and held onto his dad's hand as Herschel rushed in with medical supplies.

Herschel pulled Carol and Andrea aside that night and told them he was worried about infection in both the men. He needed supplies, but wasn't sure who to ask for them. Carol looked at Andrea, "Get the list together. Andrea and I will go." Herschel grabbed her wrist as she turned to go, "I can't let you do that. Daryl will kill me." Carol smiled, "Then don't tell him where I am. Listen you are too important as the doctor and getting too old. Maggie is pregnant, Beth is destroyed from yesterday, and you need the other guys to stay and protect the kids. We are the only two that can go. Now you can either help us make this happen or stay out of the way. I am not letting my husband die because of some stupid infection. Now make the list." She looked at Andrea who smiled, "I like the take charge Carol, and it's good to meet you." Carol smiled, "I will take my chances with the walkers, and my husband is who scares me."

That night after dinner the two women pulled Maggie and Beth together. They knew that T-Dog, Glen, and Mark would never let them go. Andrea watched as the girl's faces turned to shook, "Listen there is no better way. We need to know you will carry our weight while we are gone, and try to hide we are gone as long as you can." Maggie nodded, "Ok, if you are going do you want a list of things we all need." Andrea looked at Carol, Carol nodded, "We may as well pick everything up. Remember Rick and Daryl are going to be pissed, you will have to try to keep us being gone a secret as long as you can." The two girls nodded.

Carol looked at Andrea as they stood silently in the kitchen packing some food and water. "Can I ask you something Andrea?" Andrea smiled, "Sure." Carol took a deep breath, "Are you and Rick, well do you two have something going on" Andrea smiled sadly and stared at the sandwich she was making, "I think we might be on our way. But for right now, we are just friends." Carol nodded a smile spreading across her face, "I thought so. I saw some looks, you should go say goodbye to him. Just in case." Andrea smiled, "I think I will do that."

Carol snuck into their rooms silently; she knew Daryl would be out from the pain medication that Herschel had given him. He and Rick had clean wounds, it was the scare of infection that was worrying Herschel. She kissed DJ; he looked so big lying in his crib. He had taken his first steps just a few days before and he babbled constantly, his favorite word being dada. She petted Alice as she curled up sleeping with Lily. Their little girl would be nine this year on her birthday. The year and a half she had been their daughter had been magical to Carol. Lily had helped fill the void of Sophia's death. She smiled at her children, making sure she quietly shut their door and stared at the bed where her husband lay sleeping. Herschel was napping in the chair by his bed. She covered up the good doctor and moved to sit next to Daryl. He looked very pale and his breathing was very deep and even. She could tell the pain medication was helping him rest hard. She laid down softly listening to his heart beat, her voice was a soft whisper, "I will be back, a Dixon always comes back." She kissed his lips and felt his lips instinctively responded to hers, he made a soft noise in his sleep. She smiled; pulling herself away she walked to the door and gently closed it behind her. This time she would be the one to save the group, to save him.

Rick had been awake most of the day and every time Maggie or Beth came in he asked where Andrea was. He had started looking forward to their walks at night and he couldn't believe she wasn't even checking on him. When he saw Patricia was the one to bring his dinner tray he knew something was wrong, he gently grabbed her hand and smiled, "Would you please tell Andrea to come in after she is done with her dinner?" Patricia looked around the room nervously, "I think she and Carol both have guard duty tonight." Rick shook his head, "I see, well thank you for the dinner." He sat there picking at his food and decided to go a few doors down and see if Daryl was feeling better. He came in to find the hunter sitting up with Lily sitting on his bed. Rick smiled at him, "I see you have company for dinner." Daryl looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I guess Carol is downstairs cooking, so Lily is up here with me." Rick looked at him puzzled, "Who told you Carol was cooking?" Daryl looked at him, "Well Patricia just did, when she brought me Lily and my dinner. Why?" Rick pulled a chair over to sit, "Have you seen Carol today?" Daryl looked at him and threw his fork back onto the plate; he gave a half whisper, and half sigh, "Fuck." Rick nodded, "Andrea is gone too." Daryl started getting up, Rick looked at him, "We can't do anything. Neither of us is in shape to go after them." Daryl leaned his head against the wall behind him, "What the hell?" Herschel cleared his throat, "Well with both of you boys out of the game they were the logical choice. Daryl your wound isn't looking so hot, I am out of antibiotics. Carol made the most logical choice she could, she knew the men that are left needed to stay to protect you and the children. They made the right call." Daryl sat on the edge of the bed, "That don't make it fucking right. God damn Bobby had to go bat shit and now they are out there alone." Herschel just looked at them, "Yes, and Andrea is one hell of a shot and Carol is one of the strongest women I have ever meet. They should be back tonight or tomorrow if all went well, all we can do now is pray." Daryl sat on the bed looking at Rick, "I fucking hate feeling like this." Rick smiled, "Now we know how they feel."

The trip to the super store had been uneventful; they had gone slow taking every precaution that Rick and Daryl had taught them since the world had ended two years ago. They parked the truck right up to the front doors grabbing a few shopping carts they started in the food area which surprisingly wasn't that picked over. After filling six carts with food they pushed them up the ramp into the truck. The next stop was clothing, they made sure there were enough of warm clothes and they never had enough underwear and socks. They both enjoyed the baby section, making sure that Tess, DJ, and the Maggie's new little one had everything they needed. Blankets were high on the list for the long cold nights to come as were feminine hygiene items and soaps. They filled up a whole cart with supplies from the pharmacy. They loaded everything up and laughed when they both saw they had grabbed wine.

They had made it to the end of the drive when the herd appeared. Andrea looked at her grabbing her hand, "Do you think we can get through them in the truck?" Carol squeezed her hand, "I don't know, but we will try." Carol drove trying like hell to get them out of the herd, Andrea rolled her window down and began shooting the ones that won't move away from the truck, once she had cleared a path she climbed back in, "Go, Go, Go."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29…a little blood and a little drunk

Carol had gotten them clear of the first herd and saw turning the corner, when they saw that that street was also full of walkers. She looked at Andrea and steeled herself, she threw the truck into reverse making them spin into a one eighty she gunned the accelerator and took them up over a curb. Andrea was holding on for the ride watching as Carol called on her Mario Andretti side to get them clear of the shopping area. After an hour of driving she had gotten them back to the county road that led to the prison. That was when she noticed that they were in need of gas.

Andrea remembered an old gas station from their trip in so they made their way there. It took a few tries and some gas in Carol's mouth but she figured out how to siphon the gas from the old UHAUL truck in the gas station parking lot. After they had refueled the truck, they went into the part of the gas station that was a store. Andrea giggled, "We have to take T-Dog back cigarettes he will be in heaven." Carol laughed, "Some candy for Maggie and some beer." Andrea laughed looking at Carol, "Just beer, screw that I want some hard stuff." Andrea grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and took a long gulp; she smiled handing it to Carol. Carol blushed she never drank, but she took the bottle and felt the burn of the whiskey as it went down her throat. They were giggling when they heard the three walkers in front of the gas station. Andrea raised her gun, Carol raised her hatchet and they advanced on them. The first two were easy to take down, the third made them both stop. The third was a little boy only about nine years old. Andrea drew her gun and Carol stopped her, "I will do it." Andrea didn't say anything as Carol took the gun and shot the little boy. As Carol stood there she steeled herself, giving Andrea a weak smile she turned around, "I think I need more whiskey." Andrea returned a soft smile and the two walked back into the story to retrieve their goodies.

Glen was on watch that night when he saw the truck lights come moving down the prison drive. He ran downstairs toward the rest of the group, they were all eating dinner. Rick and Daryl were in foul moods. Both were still moving slow, but healing. Their biggest problem was their fear for the two women that had gone off on their own. When Glen moved into the dining hall they all looked up. He smiled, "They are back. Truck lights outside. It's them." Rick smiled at Daryl and everyone moved to the front entrance to greet them.

What they saw made everyone laugh, expect for Rick and Daryl. Carol almost stumbled out of the truck, they had polished off the bottle of whiskey and the two of them were what they thought was just a little drunk. They were a sight, after their fight with the walkers at the gas station both of them were covered in blood, and now they were both drunk off their asses. Carol smiled at Daryl as he came out of the prison, "Hi honey. I am home with all kinds of goodies." Daryl raised an eyebrow and looked at Rick who was watching the scene in a mixture of horror and humor. Andrea smiled and held up a carton of cigarettes to T-Dog, "Look what we found big man!" T-Dog smiled, "Oh have mercy I could kiss you both!" Carol laughed and climbed in the truck cab again, she almost fell out and Daryl thought he heard Herschel laugh, he shot a look around and everyone could tell he wasn't amused with this shit. Carol came back out of the cab holding several candy bars, "Maggie we found candy bars!" Maggie squealed as she took the candy bars from her.

Daryl had all he could take he grabbed his side as he came in front of Carol. "Are you drunk?" She giggled hysterically, "I just had a little bit baby, why are you so grumpy?" She made a pouty face at him, "You left without asking for permission and now you two show up covered in blood and drunk." She laughed, "Just a little drunk and just a little bloody." He grabbed her wrist making her sober up fast, his face was inches from hers, "There isn't such a thing as a little drunk or a little blood." Her eyes became fiery, something that Daryl hardly ever saw from her, she pulled away from him, "Fuck you Daryl Dixon. Christ forgive me for doing what needed to be done. You all sit back and pass judgment but none of you were out there with us. We did what we had to do." She pushed past him almost falling but righting herself at Rick, "And you need to cherish every minute you get with her, so stop looking so god damn pissed and hug her, because Christ knows I won't get that."

Carol stormed toward the bedroom grabbing Lily and DJ as she went. Lily was looking at her mother as they entered the bedrooms. Carol noticed the girl staring, "What's the matter?" Lily smiled, "You look like my mommy but your clothes look like my daddy's." Carol looked down and laughed, the whiskey still making her laugh, "I guess my clothes do look like what daddy's do when he comes home from a run." She took off her clothes and listened as Daryl came in behind her, she pulled on a robe and grabbed her clean clothes, she turned and looked at him, "Going to shower, kids are in bed." She pushed past him and made her way to the shower.

Andrea stopped at their bedroom and knocked softly. Daryl opened the door and instantly looked pissed off, "What the fuck do you want?" Andrea sighed, "You would be proud of how she, she not me, saved us. Please be gently, we ran into a small group of walkers, we took them down, but one of them was a little boy. Carol took him down and I think it about killed her. That is why we drank on the way back. Please do me the favor and check on her." Daryl watched the blond leave, he looked in on the kids who were sound asleep and he made his way to the showers.

Carol sat under the waters of the shower and sobbed. She had done what needed to be done, but taking down the little boy just made her think of Sophia. She wished the pain would ease away. She had done what needed to be done, plain and simple. She heard the door come open and she stayed bend over herself on the ground, she knew it was him, she always knew the sound of her husband coming toward her.

His heart fell as he made his way toward her small frame; he saw that she had one of the bottles of whiskey sitting near her clothes. He came up behind her with her towel. "Baby come here and get dry. Christ knows what is on that floor. T-Dog and Mark using it and all." Carol didn't look up, she just watched the water go down the drain, "I am fine, leave me here please." He shook his head, "No, you need rest baby, please I can't make you get up, I will bust my god damn stitches." The last part came out as a hissed whisper, as if he was begging her to get up. She stood up, he stilled looked the look of her body, and he felt himself go hard at the sight of her standing there. He opened the towel for her to step into and when she did he wrapped his arms around her frame, he could feel her shake under his touch. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Thank you for doing what needed done." She turned in his arms so she could look at him. "Why do you thank me? You have done this a million times; I just did what you couldn't do this time." He shook his head, "I don't like it. I like to know I can keep you safe." She stepped back and looked at him, her voice was low and afraid, "But at the farm you wanted me to learn how to take care of myself. Now I am trying and you don't like it." He shook his head going to sit down by her clothes on the nearby bench. "Yes, woman, I like being the one to take care of you. Not the fucking other way around. All I have done since we have been together is run around after you doing damage control. I haven't saved you, not fucking once." She crossed the floor to him kneeling in front of him, "You have always came for me. Look at the governor's compound. Do you know what he would have done if you and the rest hadn't come for me? Please stop this." He sat half shaking on the bench; she put her hand to his forehead and recoiled at the heat coming off his body. She slapped his face gently, "Daryl, Daryl I need you to walk with me." He looked a bit confused. She threw the robe back on and helped him up putting his weight on her as she moved through the hallways to their room. Once she got him into bed she called for Lily who came in half awake. "Lily run, run and get Uncle Rick. Daddy is really sick, do it right away."

Lily ran full speed to Rick's room, she burst thru the door catching Rick and Andrea doing something she was going to ask her mother about later. Rick pulled his pants on and came toward her blocking her view as Andrea got her clothes on, "Lily what's wrong?" Lily caught her breath, "Momma said that daddy is really sick. Please come." Rick followed after her down the hall in nothing than his pants. Andrea came out from behind him, "I will get Herschel." She ran down the other hall to find the doctor.

When Rick opened the door, Carol was standing in a robe trying to get Daryl into the bed. Rick came over and helped with his one good arm. They got him settled back just as Herschel came in, he frowned at the man in the bed, "I told him he was going to get an infection, damn it." Carol held onto her husband's hand as Rick pulled a chair beneath her. Rick could tell that being up for two days and all the stress was finally taking a toll on her. He looked at Andrea, "Get her some water, please." Andrea nodded and left to grab some water. Herschel looked at Daryl's wound, "It is infected, good thing you girls went when you did, and we are going to need all the antibiotics we have to fight this. I need to reopen the wound and clean it out. Carol you might want to leave." She shook her head, "No, I will stay with him. I have to stay with him; he would be by my side."

**I know a short one this time I have some good stuff coming…just wanted to give you a small something to read tonight….I hate not having anything new! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30…..your biggest fan

It took weeks for Daryl to be on the road to recover and Carol waited on him hand and foot. He smiled as he watched her chase after DJ who was becoming one hell of a handful getting into everything. The kid really melted his heart. Carol was exhausted every night as she climbed into bed and Daryl was beginning to wonder how much more she could take. Herschel had come in to visit with them after dinner and was pleased to tell them both that Daryl could be up and around the next day. Carol smiled, "I think you should take care of DJ tomorrow." She fell back into her pillows trying to close her eyes. He had been getting feisty the last few days waiting to get out of that bed. He playfully laid his head on her belly, slowly pulling at the draw strings on her pj pants. She smiled and absently slapped at his hand as he crept down the front of her pants, his fingers lightly touching her soft hair, she shivered. "Daryl Dixon, Herschel just released you and this is what you want to do?" He looked up at her smiling, he moved his fingers inside of her making her head roll back, he never spoke a word.

He pulled her pants down and slowly he kissed her belly and moved up to her breasts, she smiled at him as he moved to her lips, "Damn woman." He said this just as he thrusted himself into her, she moaned and raked her hands thru his hair, he groaned as his climax was building inside, he began moving fast and faster. She was biting her tongue as they both came together. He came down on her body, kissing her neck, she smiled at him, "I know where your son gets all his energy." He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and they fell fast asleep.

The next day she was outside with DJ in the garden getting the last her little spot had to offer when three trucks rolled up the drive of the prison. She gave DJ to Lily and told her to go down in solitary with Patricia and Herschel. She walked quietly down the hall to the main entrance where she heard her husband and Rick talking with a man she thought she recognized.

Adam stood six foot three, he had graying blond hair, and a muscular build for a man his age. He smiled at the four men that greeted him, "Hello there, you folks are the first alive people we have seen in ages. Names Adam Andrew, I was a doctor from Atlanta. I have a small group of nurses and doctors with me. We travel the area, never staying anywhere to long. We saw your look out and came to see if we could bed down for a few days." Rick stepped back and took the man in, not sure what he should do. "Rick Grimms the leader of this group. Why don't you come in, you and your people we can have a drink and talk."

Daryl stood watching the group come in. He could tell they were paired off; everyone seemed to have someone but the good doctor. Something about him gave him the creeps. Rick saw Carol lingering in the doorway, "Carol could you bring some drinks and cups for our new guests?" Carol nodded. It didn't escape Daryl's attention that Adam watched his wife with a look of wonder. He stepped into his line of sight and grunted toward the table nearby.

She was making dinner when Adam came toward her in the kitchen; she was surprised to see him walking around without one of the men. He smiled at her, "That smells heavenly." She smiled uneasy, "I am so glad. Just some rabbit." He stared at her for the longest time. "You don't remember me, do you?" Carol shook her head, "No I don't I am so sorry." He eased back against the wall behind him. "I was a fellow at the University of Georgia hospital. My girlfriend at the time drug me to every piano recital at the University and I remember one student." Carol didn't look up, that was years ago, before Daryl, before Ed, and before her hope was beaten from her. Adam smiled at the timid, small, beautiful woman, "I remember Carol Miller a first year student. Do you still play Ms. Miller?" Carol looked up at him, "I am Mrs. Dixon now and that was forever ago. I would thank you to not mention this to anyone." Adam just stared at her as she exited the kitchen with two plates of food. He watched as she served the angry man with the bow and a small dark haired little girl. He smiled, what a good woman she was, now to figure out if she still played the piano.

As Carol was getting Lily to bed, Lily looked at her questioningly, "Mommy, why do you and daddy make weird noises sometimes at night? I heard those the night that I found Uncle Rick and Aunt Andrea naked." Carol's heart jumped out of her chest, Daryl was sitting on the bed facing her, his back was to Lily, and he was laughing. "This is all you, woman." She sighed, "We do have a son someday it will be you." He leaned back against the wall sliding back on the bed, he picked up DJ and the book they were going to read, he smiled at Carol, "Not today. Today we are reading about Thomas the Tank Engine. You two go have girl time."

She walked Lily into her and DJ's room and shut the door behind her. Lily sat on the bed and waited, Carol paced back and forth, "Ok, so you see when a man and a woman really love each other..., they kiss each other, and then…well a boy has a …and a girl has what we have." Lily started laughing and rushed to the door. "Daddy you are right she is totally freaking out." Carol walked into the room and looked at the two of them laughing, Carol put her hands on her hips, "Did you already talk to her?" Daryl shook his head, "No, Andrea did after she found the two of them. I just wanted to see if you could do it. I owe our daughter extra dessert tomorrow night." Lily snuggled next to her father, "You do daddy, I didn't even laugh until she started not being able to talk." Daryl tickled her and laughed as Carol looked more and more pissed. He patted the bed next to him, "Come sit with us, we were reading." She stared at her little family and gave up; she snuggled next to DJ as Daryl read the book to them two of them.

The next day she was in the prison library reading when Adam found her. He smiled as she moved down the rows of books. He stopped her at the end of the aisle, "So do you still play the piano?" Carol smiled uneasily and kept looking at the books, "No, I haven't played in years, I don't even know if I still remember." Adam nodded, "I bet you would remember. You know I have a small keyboard in one of the trucks. You could play after dinner for everyone." Carol shook her head, "No, I don't think that would be a good thing. But thank you." Carol moved past him and went out to the yard to read and watch the children. Adam stood back and watched her; he remembered following her all those years back, going to every recital, he even sat in on classes that she had taken. What had stopped him was Ed. Ed had found him following her and had beaten him to a bloody pulp. He noticed by the look of the redneck she was married to that her taste in rough men hadn't changed. He sighed, they would be leaving in just a few days, he had to find something that he could bargain with to get what he wanted and what he wanted was Carol Dixon.

Daryl stood behind the man as he eyed his wife. He gripped the axe in his hand. Rick came up behind him, the two men had been chopping wood all morning and Rick noticed the way that Adam was watching Carol too. "Daryl we need to talk with him, we can get them out of here." Daryl nodded, "Ok, but if he comes near her again I will personally kill him." Rick nodded, "I will help you."

That night they were sitting down to eat dinner when Adam comes in with the keyboard and sits it down on the table. Everyone stands staring at it for the longest time. Adam smiles and nods at Carol, "I bet you all didn't know that Carol here use to be a concert pianist before she was married. She was really good, I remembered her as soon as I saw her." Daryl turns to his wife who blushes, "I was just a student and not very good." Daryl stares at her face knowing that isn't true, "Play something." Carol shuffles her feet she knows that he is already angry that she didn't share that part of her with him. It was a part that she let die a long time ago. Adam smiles at her, "Please play for us." Carl, Michael, and Lily are all staring at her. Carol smiles and sits down at the little piano and begins playing _Lullaby_ by Brahms. The soft music filled the room and every stood listening to her play.

The problem was as she played she could hear Ed talking to her, telling her she wasn't any good. It reminded her of the first real beating she took from him. He had broken her left hand, saying how he hoped it ended her career. As her left hand started cramping up she stopped playing, whenever he caught her playing she took one hell of a beating. She pulled her hands away from the piano, her voice was quiet, barely a whisper, "I am sorry, I don't remember anymore." She stood up and almost ran out of the room. Daryl instinctually went over to Adam and punched him, "Rick get this mother fucker out of here." Daryl headed down the hallway toward where he thought Carol would be.

She sat in what was left of her garden. She shook from her head to her toes, in her head all she could see was Ed's face. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the cry that was rising in her throat. Daryl came toward her and she swung at him blindly. "Hey, hey what the hell are you doing?" She stared at him shaking, "Just leave me alone for a little while. Why can't you just give me some room to breathe? You are always watching me, always around." He took a step back; he realized she wasn't talking to him. He glanced behind him and saw Adam standing at the door his face was different. Carol stormed off toward their set of rooms, with Daryl on her heels.

"What the fuck is going on?" She fumbled with her hands as she sat on the bed. She couldn't have this discussion with him, not with anyone. "Carol, why didn't you tell me about the piano?" She sighed; her eyes were round and red, "Because when I played he beat me. He broke my hand for playing. I stopped after awhile I just was exhausted from fighting him for the right to play. So I stopped, I became his wife, his slave. The woman my parents raised didn't exist anymore." He stared at her, "How do you know this asshole downstairs?" She shook her head, "I don't know, but he won't leave me alone. I don't understand him." Daryl knew she was telling him only part of the truth, "Why don't you lay down and I will go grab the kids and get them to bed." She watched him leave and the tears began hitting the pillow.

She heard the door open and Adam stepped in, "Carol, I am so sorry." She sat up on the bed quickly, "Adam please leave." He moved closer to her on the bed, "I really just wanted you to know, I just always enjoyed your music and you seem so sad, let me take you away from this." Carol looked at him, "No, I am happier here then I have ever been, please leave right now." He tried to touch her cheek and she jumped off the bed moving toward the wall. He laughed, "Oh sweetie I would never hurt you. Why don't you come with me downstairs, I want you to see where your family is?" Carol was hit with terror; she slowly followed him down to the dining area. There in the middle was Daryl he was hog tied with blood dripping down his face, as Adam entered holding onto Carol's arm he began wiggling mad trying to get loose. Rick was bleeding and tied to Andrea. T-Dog, Glen, and Mark were all bound together near the kitchen door. Carol brought a hand to her mouth, "Adam what are you doing?" Adam looked at her and smiled, "My love we found each other in this hell. We are meant to be together." Carol looked at Daryl, "Adam where are the children?" He laughed and sat down, "Well we can talk about this upstairs." Daryl started trashing again, under his gag she could guess the things he was saying. Carol moved toward the hallway, Adam followed her as she slowly moved toward the library.

They entered the prison library and she moved as far from him as she could, she hoped that she could buy Daryl time to get free. "Where are the children and the people you had with you?" He smiled, "I let the others take them to safety, no need for them to see all of this." She sighed a little relieved, "Where are your people?" He nodded his head taking her face into his hands, "I killed them today before the piano, can you believe they were beginning to think I was crazy. You know I am not, just crazy about you sweetie." Carol tried to step back away from him, "If I go with you will you let them live?" Adam shook his head as if he were feverish, "Of course darling, they mean nothing to me." Carol shook her head, "Let's go upstairs to my room and get my things then." Adam smiled and followed her. The only thing she was thinking about was the knife she had tucked into her drawer upstairs.

Back in the dining room Andrea had gotten loose and untied Rick. She ran out of the dining room before Rick could stop her; he was busy untying Daryl who only had murder in his eyes.

Carol moved toward the dresser and smiled as she pulled things out of the drawer. She looked at Adam, "Would you please grab that sweater for me from that chair?" He smiled and turned to grab the item, as he did she brought the knife down into his neck. He fell back and Carol snapped. He was still breathing, she straddled him putting her foot on his arm to rip the knife out of his neck, blood was spraying everywhere. She fell to her knees on top of him bring the knife down so many times she lost count. Once she knew he was dead she brought the knife up and rammed it thru his skull. When Andrea found her she was almost unrecognizable, she was covered in blood from head to toe, when she rose up from the body Andrea gasped at the scene. Daryl was right behind her, he couldn't believe that it was his wife that stood in that room.

Andrea moved first, she grabbed the knife from Carol, "Carol, honey we need to get you cleaned up." Andrea had to grab her face and shake her a little, "Carol, I need you to come with me sweetie." Carol nodded, like in a dream followed behind Andrea. Daryl and Rick stood looking at the mess that was Dr. Adam Andrew; they grabbed a tarp and carried him to the trash pit to burn his body. T-Dog, Mark, and Glen removed the bodies of his people and followed suit bringing them to the trash pit. Rick looked at Daryl, "Go check on her, we have the rest of this." He nodded silently and went to their room to retrieve some fresh clothes for her, he found Maggie and Beth cleaning up the blood, they smiled weakly and continued on their task.

Andrea stood watching her scrub herself raw, she knew her friend was hurting inside, but she was having trouble reaching her. She didn't think she had ever seen Carol look so defeated. Andrea jumped when she heard Daryl come in behind them. Carol turned off the shower and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her as she sat down on the bench. Daryl handed her the clothes, Carol won't look at him. He was angry and hurt that she didn't tell him about Adam. "You knew he had a thing for you, from before and you never said anything." She sat there staring blankly at the wall; he grabbed her arms shaking her back to reality. "Why? Why didn't you say anything? All I have done is take care of your dumb ass and this is how you repay me. You repay the group. You could have gotten all of us killed. You are nothing but a burden." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, she nodded her head silently, and he saw something in her that he hadn't before, she was broken to her core. Andrea advanced on him, "Let her go you motherfucker. You are blaming her for this? Get out Daryl and come back when you are thinking clearly."

He slowly released Carol, as he headed out the door; he turned and saw she never once let a tear fall from her eyes. Once he was gone Andrea kneeled in front of her, "Carol he is just upset, he didn't mean it. Things will be fine. We are all fine. No one was hurt." Carol's face changed, "Yes, he killed those four people that were with him, because of me. Because I couldn't tell Daryl about my life, he already thought I wasn't good enough for him. I couldn't tell him that I was a concert pianist before Ed broke me, that I graduated from college, that I threw it all away for a man that beat me down. I couldn't tell him because I was ashamed and now people are dead, he is right I am no good to anyone." Andrea helped her finish dressing in silence, her friend was hurting, she knew she won't leave her alone, and she hoped that once she got her around the children she would snap out of this.

Carol put both the kids to bed. She was on automatic pilot as she lay down next to Lily and the cat on the bed. She heard Daryl come in, she had her back to the door, and she laid there listening to him as he moved thru the room checking on DJ first and then her and Lily. He stood above her, he shouldn't have been so hard on her and he was pissed with himself. She was trying so hard to do the right thing; he covered her and Lily up and quietly shut the door. She waited till she heard his soft snores coming from the room next door. She got up and kissed DJ and Lily. She stopped in their room and stared at him, he was truly the best thing she ever had happen in her life. He showed her all the good that she could have, but he found her too late. She was damaged and she knew someday that damaged part of her would get them all killed and she couldn't have that. She laid the note next to the bed. She made her way to the trucks parked out front. She gave a sad smile as she watched the prison vanish from her rear view mirror. She was going home to be with her Sophia.

**I know….huge cliffhanger….your welcome! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31….for the love of Sophia

Andrea was one of the first ones up and she made her way to Carol's room. She had worried all night about her friend, the woman just grew stronger the longer Andrea knew her, but she saw the cracks in her last night. She cracked open the door and stood looking at Daryl curled up on his side sleeping alone, she looked into the kid's room and there was no Carol there. Andrea saw the note and snatched it from the night stand. She tore it open without thinking.

_Dear Daryl, You are right, all you have done is take care of me. So it's my turn to do something that will take care of you all. You are all better off without me. I am going to be with Sophia, it is where I should have stayed. Take care of our babies they need a strong father like you, not some worthless piece of shit like me. You will keep them safe and raise them to have honor. Thank you for all the happiness you gave me, I guess some people just can't be saved. Carol_

Andrea felt tears welling in her eyes, she knew this was coming for some time; you can only take so much before you break. She walked over to the bed and shook Daryl. He rolled over, "What the hell? Andrea what are you doing in here?" Andrea handed him the note and headed out to find Rick. Rick was standing in the room a few minutes later with Daryl, "What the hell happened that she took off?" Daryl was pulling on his clothes, "It was me. I told her she was nothing but a burden. I was pissed, she wasn't truthful with us about that asshole and she almost got the whole group killed. Damn it, I should have seen she wasn't right." Rick watched him gear up, "Where are you going?" Daryl looked at him, "Where the fuck do you think I am going? To get my wife." Rick held up his hand, "No, you are all those kids have now. We have to think this out, where do we even start looking for her?"

Andrea already knew where Carol was going, she was in the kitchen packing a bag of food, she knew Carol was going to Sophia; she was going to the Greene farm. T-Dog stopped her as she was leaving the dining room. "Where the hell are you going now?" Andrea looked at him, "T-Dog let me go. I know where she is and I am the only one that can go get her." T-Dog looked at her puzzled, "Ok, Nancy Drew where do you think she is?" Andrea took a deep breath, "She went to the farm, to be with Sophia. Now let me go, Rick and Daryl have to stay for the children. I have no one, I can leave and no one will miss me. She is my friend, I have to go get her, she isn't thinking clearly. I understand how she feels. Dale helped me when I was lost; I have to return the favor to Carol." T-Dog nodded, "I am going with you. She has been through hell and I don't have anyone to answer to either. I can't let you go floating off into the unknown without me." Beth stepped out from behind a nearby door where she had been listening, "I will give you a head start before I tell them. You go get her and bring her back." Andrea and T-Dog both nodded and headed for their own truck.

Beth took a deep breath at lunch time when Rick noticed that Andrea wasn't around. "She left this morning with T-Dog." Daryl was sitting with his children getting them lunch and he spun around and looked at her too. Rick took several steps toward the little blond and saw Mark stand up, "What are you talking about?" Beth stood her ground, "They knew where Carol was going and Andrea knew she could bring her home." Daryl moved in front of Rick, his eyes were pleading with her, "Where did they think she was going?" Beth sighed, the grief in the hunter's eyes were more than she could bare, "To the farm." Daryl looked at Rick, "We have to go get them." Rick nodded, "Mark do you think you can hold down things here for a day or so?" Mark nodded coming to hold Beth who was visibly shaken, "Yes, Glen and I will take care of things here. Herschel and Patricia can tend to the little ones." Rick nodded, "Come on Daryl gear up let's go get them."

The farm was quiet as she pulled up. Here was the place that her old self died, or at least she thought she did. She had done so much damage in her time since the farm and now she knew this was the way it had to be. She slept a little in the truck waiting for the sun to come up. Once dawn hit, she moved toward the pond to pick her and Daryl's flowers, she wanted to make sure there were flowers for Sophia, before she did what she was going to do. She had a nice bunch of them as she sat down where her little girl laid. She took a ragged breath as she covered the little grave with the flowers. She sat down holding onto the small Polaroid of her family in her hand. They were so happy that day, before she screwed everything up. She pulled the gun from her bag and sat in front of the grave. It was better this way, it really was.

Andrea and T-Dog pulled up behind her truck. Andrea was at the driver side before T-Dog had the truck stopped. "She has to be at the grave." Andrea ran full blast toward the little makeshift cemetery, she stopped when she saw Carol holding the gun to her head. "Carol, you won't do this." Carol froze and slowly turned toward her friend, "Andrea go away, it is better this way. I am no good to anyone." T-Dog came up behind Andrea and she waved him back as she advanced toward Carol. "Why is this better? Is this what Sophia would have wanted for you? You are stronger than this, that little girl would be sad to see what has become of her momma." Carol's chin started to quiver, "What about Daryl? We both know he will end up the same way if you do this. You are the only thing that holds him together. He can't survive without you and the kids." Carol kept her grip on the gun as T-Dog moved around to her other side. "Daryl will be fine. He will find someone like you that can take care of herself. I can't handle getting him or one of the kids killed, because I am just nothing." Andrea was close, she kneeled down in front of Carol, "Give me the gun, sweetie, I have been where you are now. I know I thought once that people had to choose for themselves, but in this case you have so much to live for. Think about DJ, he is saying momma and dada. You know as well as I do that his next word will be fuck if you leave his raising to Daryl." Carol let the tears fall and her hand came down. Andrea took the gun and threw it to T-Dog; she grabbed her friend and rocked her as the tears came down. T-Dog stood watch over them as Andrea rocked Carol, letting the woman get it out of her system.

They pulled up to the farm that night and saw the other two trucks. Daryl's heart was in his throat as he walked up the stairs to the front door of the old farm house. T-Dog met him, "She is alright. She is just in a bad place. She thought she was putting us all in danger, she just needs time, not screamed at Daryl." Daryl snarled at the man making his way into the house. "Where is she?" T-Dog pointed to the bedroom off the living room. When he walked in Andrea stood up, "She is fine." Daryl looked down at her sleeping and didn't know if he should beat her ass or kiss her. Andrea took his elbow and pulled him to the hallway, she saw Rick shot her a pissed off look, which she dodged, "She was in a bad place. What she did to that man, it broke something deep inside her. She thought the only thing she could do was come here." Daryl looked into Andrea's eyes, she had never seen that kind of emotion in the hunter's eyes, "Was she going to off herself?" T-Dog shifted nervously behind them, "Yeah Daryl, she was. People can't go thru all the shit that she has and not break." Daryl looked at T-Dog and Andrea, "We all have gone thru shit we don't give up." T-Dog took a step toward him, "But if you lose the one person you love more than anything and that person tells you, that you are shit, it makes you believe it. You oughta know that better than any of us. What you said to her pushed her over the edge, I know you didn't mean it too, but we all know it did. So are you going to man up and take care of her, or should I give her the gun back?" Daryl stared at the man, he knew what he said was true.

Rick handed him a small bag, "Herschel said to give her the full shot." Daryl nodded, "Alright…I can take it from here Annie Oakley." He pushed past Andrea and closed the door to the bedroom. He sat on the bed gently stroking her hand; she stirred and sat up quickly when she saw Daryl. She couldn't look at him, "I come all this way to save your ass from yourself and you can't even look at me?" She stared at the wall with the tears streaming down her face. Daryl sighed he hated those god damn tears, "Well I guess you can't get away from me. I like the look of you or something. Herschel sent this for you." He gently injected her before she could protest, then he kissed her softly on the forehead. "He said it would make you calm. So just lay down here." She shook her head and curled up hugging her knees to her chest, "Carol, you are worth something to me and to the kids. I want to beat your ass for thinking this is the answer. I know what I said was wrong. I always say the wrong god damn thing. Remember when we started, you and me, we were the perfect fit because we were both so damaged. That doesn't change how I love you." She finally looked at him, "I am weak and I could get you all killed." He scooted closer to her on the bed, "Not weak, after all you have been through it ain't no wonder you figured this was the best way. But it isn't, we are going to rest, we are going home, and you are going to be just fine. Now lay down here with me." The medication started to take effect and her eyes were getting heavy. It took her twenty minutes and she finally fell asleep, Daryl opened the door and motioned to Rick. He could tell by the look on Andrea's face she was getting a dressing down from the man.

Rick helped him move her to the truck; the plan was to get her back to the prison where Herschel could keep a closer eye on her. T-Dog drove back alone and Andrea was stuck listening to Rick for the next eight hours. Daryl positioned her sleeping head into his lap, as he drove and he let his hand gently rub her back as she slept. He knew she was in a bad place, but he also knew that he could bring her back. He also knew that it would take all he had in him to fix her, but she was worth it, she was his woman. He could get her back, even if he had to fight her with everything he had.

**I understand our heroine is on a dark path….but if you went thru losing the world, then your abusive husband (and the guilt of being glad he was gone), your daughter, then a rape, kidnapped, and all the other stuff…well let's face it …. We would all snap….and here I get to write him bringing her back to them….please be kind….a little worried you all might want to kick my butt for this one….but the story just flowed from me. She is now facing the darkness within herself….hope you enjoyed the two updates from today! As always thank you to all of you who give me the wonderful reviews…it makes a girl feel good!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32…..a darkness and an undying love

Carol started to wake up when they were an hour out from the prison. He felt her stir on his lap. She let her eyes drift open and she realized she was in the truck headed toward the prison. She sat up fast pushing herself toward the door. He frowned as she looked out the window avoiding him in the small space of the truck cab. He reached for her hand and she recoiled, he sighed, "We will be home in about an hour. You should try to rest." She stared out the window; she knew he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She leaned her head on the cool glass of the window, Daryl chewed on his lip as he drove not sure what he should say to her.

When they arrived at the prison the others came out and greeted them. Lily came running up to her wrapping her arms around Carol's waist. Carol patted her back absently. Maggie handed DJ to her and Carol's heart broke, she held him and began crying almost hysterical. Herschel took the baby from her and gave him back to Maggie. Daryl grabbed her and carried her inside. When they reached their bedrooms Herschel was right behind him with another shot to calm her. She fought hard against the shot, but Daryl held her arm down tight, he screamed at her not wanting to, more out of fear, "Settle the fuck down." She stared at him and grew silent, Herschel gave her the shot. The whole room seemed to be on pause as they waited for her to settle down. She finally began to softly cry herself to sleep. Daryl went down stairs to the library to be alone; he tore up several books from their shelves and tipped over tables. He crumbled on the floor in tears, he never fucking cried, crying was for babies and women. But there on the floor sat Daryl fucking Dixon crying like a bitch because his wife, his woman, had lost her fucking mind. As he was sitting there a book on the floor caught his eye, it was just enough to give him an idea of how to reach his wife.

That night he sat up in bed holding her as she slept. They had told Lily that mommy was very sick. Patricia and Herschel were watching her and DJ so that Daryl could focus on Carol. He stroked her hair remembering when he first fell in love with her at the Green farm. It was one night after he was looking for Sophia. He had come back late and she had held his supper for him. When she handed him the plate her eyes had met his and the touch of her hand as she gave him the plate. She had made him want her like no one ever had. Now as he lay in the bed with her he squeezed her a little harder planting a kiss on her cheek. He would find her; she was in there, his woman.

The next morning she awake up alone. She stretched and sat on the edge of the bed. Soon after Beth came in, "Good morning sleepy head. I am here to help you get dressed." Carol didn't look up, her voice was hardly a whisper, "I am alright. I can dress myself." Beth nodded as she got a clean outfit out for her, "No, let me help you. I have a plate of breakfast downstairs. Patricia has the kids, they are doing lessons." Carol stood to take the clothes, "Where is he?" Beth looked at Carol's face and smiled, "Daryl, went on a run to the city." Carol nodded, no doubt getting away from his crazy ass wife.

She was sitting eating quietly when T-Dog sat down next to her at the table. Her eyes were downcast; he had seen her at her worst. "Is it your turn to sit with the crazy person?" T-Dog laughed, "No, I don't see any crazy people here. Just see my friend who is having a hell of a time. Finish that up and we will go out and you can help me gather firewood." She nodded taking her plate to the kitchen. She put the plate in the sink and stared at a knife that was sitting on the counter, she heard the door open behind her and she turned quickly. Lily stood there, "Mommy, did you see what Patricia taught me today?" Carol felt the tears and shame welling up in her again, she forced a smile and bent down to her daughter, "Show me sweetie." Lily handed her mother her name written out in cursive handwriting, Lily Dixon. Carol choked on a sob, "That is really great baby, can I keep that." Lily laughed, "Yes mommy, you can show daddy when he gets home. Mommy are you feeling better?" Carol touched the little girls face, "I am trying sweetie, I am trying." Lily threw her arms around her mother's neck, "I love you mommy. Got to go, Michael and Carl said they are going to kick my butt at basketball, but Uncle Mark said that ain't going to happen." She watched as Lily left the kitchen. She sat on the floor staring at the paper with her daughter's name, Lily Dixon. A few minutes later T-Dog pushed his head into the kitchen, "You ready to go?" Carol nodded and stood up, "I love firewood."

Daryl had searched all day for the item he wanted. Glen was starting to get more and more pissed off. He chuckled to himself, he liked seeing the little guy so pissy, he had really grown a pair since knocking Maggie up. When Glen came into the room and saw what he was wanting to take back to the prison, Glen threw his hands up, "How the fuck are we going to carry that?" Daryl threw all the attitude he had into his face and moved toward the man, "If I have to rip out your spine and make a fucking dolly we are taking this back to Carol." Glen sighed and nodded, it was going to be a long ass day.

Carol had helped stack firewood for a few hours with T-Dog. She was tried and wanted to rest. She wondered over toward the fence looking out at the field that sat behind the prison. T-Dog gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know where you are." Carol looked at him, "What are you talking about?" He sighed, running a hand over his smooth head, "My mom killed herself. She had taken years of my dad's bullshit, he was a real bastard. He beat her, not us. Well she felt trapped and the day my youngest brother moved out, she made herself a bath and took a mouth full of pills. My dad found her; he became a different man then. But you don't have that Carol. Daryl loves you, as fucked up as he is, he would move heaven and hell for you." She nodded, "I know, I just want to keep him and the kids safe and they are safe without me." T-Dog sighed and watched as she walked across the yard toward the door.

She wasn't alone long. Andrea found her in the library. Carol looked up as she entered, "Your turn to watch me?" Andrea snorted, she had been in the kitchen pantry earlier and seen Carol eyeing the knife and she was pissed. She grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Carol. "So tell me were you going to kill yourself with the knife today?" Carol looked at her, "You were watching me?" Andrea shook her head, "Yeah, you would have slit your wrist and then Lily would have found you. What are you fucking thinking? I know you love that little girl. Carol Dixon you need to snap the fuck out of this. We need you, we all need you. What if you are gone? Who would I tell that I am late for my period? Who would I tell that Rick said he loved me? Who?" Andrea let a few tears fall, Carol had only seen her cry twice. Once when her sister died and another when Dale died. She put her hand out and Andrea grabbed her hand hard. Carol looked down at the table, "I just don't know why it hurts so much." Andrea came around to her side of the table and held her friend. They were like that when Daryl found them.

Daryl had loaded in his surprise with the help of all the men. He had hoped that this would do the trick; he thought he could reach her this way. He knew that Andrea had gone to the library to distract her while the men worked so that is where he went to get her. When he opened the door he felt ashamed to interrupt the moment between her and Andrea, but he wanted her to see what he did for her.

He cleared his throat and the two women looked up wiping their tears. "Carol, can you please come with me?" She stood up not really looking at his face; the guilt and shame were eating away at her. She walked toward him and he grabbed her hand hard enough that she couldn't let go. He walked her to the dining hall, he had asked everyone to clear out while they talked. When she entered in the corner was an upright piano with piles of music on it. She walked over to the piano and ran her hand along it. She sat on the bench and gently ran her hands across the keys. She felt Daryl sit next to her; he softly kissed her bare shoulder. His breath felt warm as he spoke, "I can't be without you woman. I can't tell you that the way I should. I want you to play, I want you to be loved by our children, and I want you to live. Our life means nothing without you, you hold us all together. I love you, why do you want to leave me?" When she heard him sob she couldn't believe it came from him. She turned to him and put her arms around him, "I thought I was worthless, a burden, I wanted to make sure you were safe. Me being gone was the best answer. I don't deserve to be happy, I bring nothing but bad." Daryl raised his red tear brimming eyes to hers, "You brought me everything. Please don't take it away."

He held her for the longest time, just the two of them sitting there by the upright piano. He knew she was still afraid, but he knew he had found her. She had hid herself from him inside herself, but he had found her. As he held her she muttered, "I am sorry, I am so sorry, please forgive me. I am sorry." He held her knowing that all of them would have to work hard to keep her with them, but he knew HE was the one that could make her whole.

**Alright…I gave you soft Daryl…but his patience is going to wear thin….he loves her, but sometimes tough love will win out….thanks as always for the reviews you guys are the best! I had a really rough day and the reviews made my night **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33….a mother's instinct

The next day after Carol had finished up breakfast and the cleanup she made her way to the piano. Patricia had taken DJ on a walk in the yard. The days were getting colder and the little man needed to ran as long as he could before it was too cold for his little body. She sat at the piano staring at it, not sure if she should play. In the past when she allowed herself to play, Ed had always caught her. Sometimes coming behind her and pushing her face against the piano. One time he slammed her head off the piano so hard it broke her nose and chipped two of her teeth. But she remembered learning sitting next to her grandmother, that was when she wasn't afraid of the music. She pulled one of the sheet music down and looked at it, she smiled, _God Bless the Broken Road_, and it had been one of her favorites before the world went to hell. She looked over the music and then nervously looked around the room. Once she thought she was completely alone she started to play. The music flowed from her fingers and the sound traveled thru the prison. She felt each note; she had forgotten how much she had relied on music when times were hard.

Daryl had been outside working on a weak section of fence when Lily came to get him. She tugged on his arm, "Daddy, you have to come now." He smiled looking down at her, "What do ya want? Can't you see dad is busy?" Lily leaned in like she was telling him a secret, "Aunt Andrea said mommy's getting better that she is playing the piano and you have to see it." Daryl wiped his hands on his pants and allowed his daughter to drag him into the prison. The two of them joined Andrea at the door and listened to Carol play, Daryl felt a smile tugging at his mouth and tried hard to hide it from Andrea who was watching his face. When Carol finished she quietly folded up the music and he heard her give a small contented sigh.

Carol turned around and saw them standing there. She stood up fast and went to the side of the piano putting her head down and putting her hands behind her back. Her voice was a whisper, "I am sorry, I thought I would play for a minute, I know I have things to do. I will go do the laundry." She started to move past Daryl when he gently grabbed her hand. "Laundry can wait, why don't ya show our daughter something on that thing?" She raised her eyes to look at him and a small smile came to her face, "If you want me to." Daryl nodded and Lily squealed, "Really momma, oh I can't wait. Come on momma, let's go play something." Daryl smiled as he watched the two of them go to the piano and sit down. He looked at Andrea, "Thanks, for having Lily come get me." Andrea nodded, "We all love her, we all need her just like you do. She seems better today." Daryl nodded; he didn't want to get into anything more than that with the blond. He turned and headed back to the fence. That was when he heard the first scream.

Patricia had the children outside; they were playing near a section of fence that the men had been working on when a group of walkers came by. When Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, and Mark reached them they stood in horror. One of the walkers was already tearing apart what was left of Patricia and another was biting into Michael. Andrea and Carol came running outside behind them, followed by Herschel and the rest. Herschel screamed out for Patricia, but it was too late. The man fell to his knees. Carl was running full speed toward Andrea with toddler Tess in his arms. Andrea grabbed both of them checking their bodies for bites or scratches, she hugged them both hard when they were clean. Carol looked around for DJ; her eyes were wide as she saw a walker heading straight for her son. She ran past Daryl and Rick putting her whole body weight into the walkers back sending it tumbling past DJ. DJ stopped and began screaming, Carol was up and on her feet grabbing her son. Daryl advanced with the crossbow shooting the walker before it could get up and hurt his family. T-Dog and Mark were taking care of the other walkers. Rick stood over Michael and shook his head. The little boy he had treated like a son was gone. Carol walked toward Lily who was standing in the door way with Maggie. She grabbed both of her children and held them sinking to the floor of the hallway inside the door of the prison. She watched the scene outside and shook her head. So much death, if she won't have been there would Daryl had gotten to him in time? She kissed both her children, how could she have been so selfish.

Maggie and Beth took Carl, Tess, Lily, and DJ to the makeshift living room in the library to relax. The rest of the group dug graves and burned bodies. Carol helped with carrying the walkers to the pit to be burnt. Daryl was quiet; she could tell he was working something out in his head. She grabbed his hand as she watched Herschel kneel at Patricia's grave, the tears flowing from his eyes. Daryl squeezed her hand as a tear slipped from her eye.

Dinner was silent as the day had been so long. The men had closed up the hole in the fence and secured the prison on that side for the night. Rick had told them the whole perimeter would need checked in the morning. Carol took the kids up to their room and got them ready for bed. After she had read two books and gotten Lily several drinks they finally slipped off to bed. She felt exhausted and when she gently shut their door she saw that Daryl was sitting on his side of the bed with his head hung low. She went over and put her hand on his shoulder and he pulled away. He stood and looked at her, "Daryl, are you alright?" He looked at her his face full of so many emotions she wasn't sure what was going on in his head, "I thought you were giving yourself to that walker. I didn't even see our son today, I froze. When I saw you heading toward that walker I thought you had finally given up on me. I am so fucked up over all this I froze and our son could have died. If you had killed yourself who would have saved him today? Do you ever stop to think that you have a purpose that you matter? Just like fucking today with the piano. Woman no one is going to hurt you here. I sure as hell am not. So knock your shit off already." His voice had reached a scream by the end. She heard Lily crying in the room next door. She looked down at her feet, "I know, but I was going for DJ. And you are right, I know you are. I need to check on Lily. I will understand if you are tired of me and all this. You can leave, you should leave. I understand."

She quietly slipped into the kid's room, Lily sat up screaming and crying, "Momma, help me. Why is daddy yelling? Is one of them going to get us?" Carol sat on the bed and held the little girl, "No baby, daddy was just getting after mommy." Lily started to settle down. Daryl came in and stood at the door watching the two of them, he cleared his throat, "Some times people that love each other yell at each other." Lily looked at him, her sobs slowly, "Like when you and momma yell at me?" He gently smiled at his daughter, "Yup, just like that. We get after you because we love you." She looked at Carol, "You must have been really bad, daddy never yells like that at us. It most have been really bad." Carol tried not to cry, "Yes, well even grown ups make mistakes baby girl. Now let's get you to sleep. No more yelling tonight I promise." Lily settled into her bed, Carol sat at her head stroking her hair and Daryl moved to her legs rubbing them. When she was finally asleep the two of them quietly went into their room.

Carol turned her back and began changing her clothes. She stood with her hands on her dresser for a minute trying to ready herself for him to be gone when she turned around. When she turned he was laying in the bed watching her. He patted the bed next to him, "Come on woman, it's been a fucking bad day." She nodded, she slowly slipped into bed with him. As soon as she did his arms folded around her, he felt her body give a shake. He pulled her closer kissing her neck softly, "I know you love crying, but it bugs the shit out of me." She laughed thru the tears, "Why Daryl Dixon you are a sweet talker." He smiled against her hair, "Go the fuck to sleep will you?" She kissed his hand that was wrapped protectively around her and they slowly fell to sleep.

**Thank you guys for the reviews...you all made my day! You are too kind Just wanted to tell you I read online that they are doing their first script read thru right now! They are starting to film season 3! I am totally geeking out Here is hoping they put our Daryl/Carol together **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34…..Moving forward

Things were getting back to normal, or normal for their world. The fence was fixed and Carol was acting more and more like herself every day. The thanksgiving holiday was approaching and the women wanted to do something special for the group. Andrea, Maggie, Beth, and Carol sat down and made the list, which included more baby supplies for Maggie. Maggie was even having trouble just moving around because of her size. Daryl and the men sat away from them working on their own list of things they needed. He glanced at her from time to time; he felt relief watching her smiling with the other women as they talked. Things were better, she was teaching Lily and Carl to play the piano, and she was finding her joy again.

They decided the next day they would head out to gather their supplies. Maggie, Beth, and Herschel would stay with the children. They needed everyone else to head out for supplies. That night when Daryl came in from watch he sat on the edge of the bed, he was nervous about her being out there. She was putting away laundry and she smiled at him. He sighed, "I want you to stick with me tomorrow." She looked at him, "I understand." He frowned, he could tell she was upset, "You know why." She half slammed the drawer and turned to face him, "Yeah, I know because you don't trust me. I got it. How long do you think I will be untrustworthy Daryl?" He put his hands on his hips and began chewing on his lip, "Well I don't know Carol. You did a lot of damage with your little fit." She rolled her eyes, "My little fit, ok, listen I forgot some stuff down in the dining hall. I will be back." She walked around him and headed to the dining hall. She knew it was hard for him to trust her, but she was doing so much better. Half way to the dining hall she changed course and headed to the yard. They hadn't put away the lawn chairs out there so she wanted to get some fresh air. She was sitting there when T-Dog found her.

He smiled down at her, "Mind if I sit with you?" She looked up and smiled, he was one of the only people in the group that didn't handle her like she would break at any minute. "Please have a seat." He sat down and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He held the pack toward her, "Want one?" She smiled a wicked smile, "I have never smoked before." He laughed, "Maybe you should, I know the surgeon general says it will kill you and all, but I think that fucker got bit by a walker." She laughed and took one from the pack. T-Dog lit it for her, "So how are you feeling?" She coughed on the first puff and laughed, "Well better, but I don't think anyone sees it but maybe you." He shrugged, "Well none of these others probably have dealt with it before. I have so I understand their side and yours." She nodded taking a small puff of the cigarette. "This is pretty good. I am sure I am not doing it right, but I kind of like it." He laughed, "Makes you feel like a bad ass doesn't it." She smiled, "Yeah, like a teenager getting away with something. I am sure that Daryl would hit the roof if he saw me doing this." T-Dog laughed, "Yeah well how about a drink? I have a small flask that I filled with whiskey the last time you and Andrea brought us some. If you are going to get in trouble you should go big or go home." She smiled and took a sip of the flask he was offering her. She made a face as the burn went down her throat. "Now when I get in trouble with him, I am going to tell him you were a bad influence." T-Dog raised the flask to her and nodded with a bombing laugh, "Well it's better to have him pissed at me than you I guess." She nodded, "Do you think he loves me? I mean as a man do you think he really loves me?" T-Dog looked off into the distance at the stars, "Yeah, he became a different man when little Sophia went missing. He made sure he focused on you after that. He is gentle when he is with you and the kids. When he is without you he is a right full bastard. You make him a good man." She looked at T-Dog, "No he was a good man, he just let's himself share it with me and the kids. He is good; he just never had anyone let him be that way, think how you would have been if Merle was your brother." T-Dog snorted, "Now that would be funny, me being Merle's brother." The two of them laughed and shared another drink.

Carol came to bed a little giddy. She hated what a lightweight she was. When she opened their door she was grateful that the lights were out. She hoped Daryl would be asleep. She hated how he watched her so closely anymore, she felt like one of the children, she understood, but it was hard to take all the time. She had enjoyed her time with T-Dog; it made her feel more like herself. She pulled on a tee shirt and a pair of sleep pants and quietly slipped into bed.

Daryl had been awake waiting for her. He had followed her and saw her sitting with T-Dog. He felt a pang of jealousy, but he knew T-Dog was just her friend. He even smirked watching her choke on the cigarette. He had gone back to their room and gotten in bed. He was nervous, worried she might not come back to bed, and his heart skipped when he heard her enter their room. He sighed when she slipped into the bed; he rolled over pulling her into his chest. She sighed and hugged his hands as they wrapped around her. Her voice was soft, "I love you Daryl, good night." He kissed the top of her head, "Night woman." She smiled in the dark; maybe time really did heal all things.

The next day they began loading up the trucks. Daryl made sure they had enough arrows in case of any trouble. Carol stood holding Lily, "I promise we will be back, now you have to promise to be good for Aunt Maggie and Aunt Beth." Lily looked up at her, "Momma, I want you to get something for me, so I can give it to Grandpa Herschel." Carol looked at her daughter thoughtfully, "What is it sweetheart?" Lily stood up tall, "He doesn't have a nice bible the ones here in the prison are all beat up. Would you look for one for me?" Carol ran her hand over her daughter's cheek, "I sure will, you be good." Lily nodded. Beth handed her DJ. He smiled at her, "Mama". Carol choked back a mixture of pride and sadness, "Yes baby, mama. Now you be good little one." She kissed his head taking a deep breath of his dark blond hair. She handed him back to Beth; she took one last look at the kids as she got into the passenger side of the truck. When they were heading down the drive Daryl grabbed her hand, "They'll be 'lright." She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

Once they were in town they all divided to make the task easier. Daryl and Carol found a small grocery store and collected all the cans and jars they could. Carol wasn't paying attention; she was so focused on the task at hand that the walker slipped behind her. She didn't hear it till it knocked her to the ground. She kicked and fought as it tried desperately to get a bite from her. Daryl heard her scream and came running he drove the knife into the skull of the bastard and threw it off her. He stood and looked at her and the walker for the longest minute. He pulled her up from the ground and drew her into him. She tried to push away but he held her there close to him. His lips brushed against her neck softly, "You were fightin it." She looked into his eyes and thought she saw relief. They were interrupted when Mark and T-Dog came running down the aisle, "We heard screams, everyone ok?" T-Dog stood with his gun drawn looking at the two of them. Daryl released her, "Yeah, walker got up behind Carol. I got him though." Mark and T-Dog helped Daryl check the rest of the store only finding one walker that had been locked in the meat freezer and they made quick work of him. They helped one and other load the truck and headed on to the next store. They were done for the day and headed back to the prison when they went by an old book store. "Daryl please stop." He looked at her, "You gonna be sick or somethin'?" She nodded, "No, I have to get something for Lily." He nodded and pulled over stopping the whole convoy. She went into the store this time with her hatchet pulled out and at her side. She found the bible and ran back to the truck. Daryl stared at her and the book, "We stopped for that?" She nodded, "Lily wanted to for Herschel." He nodded and drove them home.

They reached the prison late that night and no one felt much like unpacking. They grabbed the items that they needed for that night and headed inside. They heard Beth come running into the dining hall, "Glen, hurry the baby is coming." Glen went white as a ghost and ran behind Beth. Andrea and Carol followed suit.

When they reached the room Maggie was already pushing, she grabbed the front of Glen's shirt, "You asshole, I thought you were never coming back." He gave her a quick kiss and held onto her hand. Herschel stood bent over at the end of the bed, he glanced up at his daughter, "Ok, honey, one more good push." Maggie pushed and Carol watched as little Patricia came into the world. Herschel held her up and kissed the baby on the head. "Welcome to our family little one." He walked over and handed the baby to Glen who was crying. He took their daughter over to meet her mommy who was crying. Carol and Andrea helped Herschel finish up and then they all left to give the new family privacy. In the hall Lily, Carl, and Beth stood waiting impatiently. Herschel smiled, "It's a girl. She's perfect." Carol hugged Lily and handed her the bible. Lily walked over to Herschel and tugged on his hand, he looked at the little girl, "Grandpa Herschel I had mommy get this for you. I knew you needed a new one." Tears brimmed the good doctor's eyes, "Well thank you sweetheart. I don't think I have ever owned one that was so nice." Lily hugged him hard.

Beth had already put DJ to bed so Carol and Lily went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Daryl appeared a few minutes later, Lily rushed to hug her daddy. He gently grabbed Carol's hand, "I got her." She kissed her daughter and got herself cleaned up. She was lying in bed when he came in from putting Lily to bed. Her eyes were heavy from the long day. She heard him slip into bed and was surprised when she felt his naked skin on her; she turned over and looked at her husband who was propped up on one elbow. "What are you doing?" He gave her a half smirk, "Woman if I have to tell you then how did we make that little boy in there?" Before she could answer his lips met hers silencing any further comment. They hadn't been together in so long and as soon as he kissed her Carol felt the need, the wanting to be with him. She felt hot all over her body as his hands ran the length of her body.

She moaned softly as he lifted her shirt to reveal her breasts. He brought his lips to her nipple and gently kissed then suckled each one. She raked her hands into his hair and he moaned this time. He looked up at her with his crystal blue eyes, his tongue making a trail to her neck where he gently kissed the length of her collarbone. She rolled over onto him and kissed his chest, he watched her as she slipped further down and when she found him, he arched his back as her mouth surrounded him. He hissed as she brought him too close to the edge. He pulled her up to him and kissed her hard; he rolled them over and gently began pulling at her underwear. He rose up pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He returned to her mouth kissing her and caressing her body with his rough hands. He pushed his fingers into her core, moving them gently, just enough to make her wet with excitement. He looked deep into her eyes as he pulled her hips back and entered her. She let out a soft whimper as they began moving together; he kissed her again biting at her soft full lips. She came first, letting her body fall weak, he smiled smugly at her, "I ain't done yet." He whispered biting at her lip again playfully. She was surprised when she came again at his climax. They lay panting together after ward, a small smile fixed to her face as she lazily ran her hand across his scarred chest. He absently kissed her forehead.

He saw her that day in the store as she fought the walker. He saw her fight for HER life and in that moment he felt relief, happiness, and the love that he had for her. He knew she was back. He sighed as she ran her hand back down to caress him, "Woman, I am good, but I don't know if I am that good." She giggled, "I think you are." He smiled and was surprised that he might be able to go for a second round. She giggled as he rolled back on top of her.

She laid there after they were done watching him sleep. She had finally realized that for better or worse, this was where God wanted her to be. She snuggled close to her husband and closed her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35…Thelma and Louise

The next time they went out to scavenge they were looking for items for the winter and gifts for the kids with Christmas coming up again. Carol and Andrea took one of the big trucks this time. They followed behind Rick and T-Dog with Mark and Beth bringing up the back. Daryl was on the bike scouting out ahead of the group. Andrea and Carol were quiet in the truck enjoying the peace and quiet. Every once and awhile she saw Andrea rub at her belly and smile out the window. Carol looked at her, "Have you thought of names?" Andrea laughed, "We haven't even told Carl yet. Rick wants to give him time to get use to me. He isn't taking it the best and God knows the kid has enough issues as it is." Carol nodded; Carl was a pain in the ass, as Daryl would have said. "Well I think that is a good idea, but don't wait too long or he will be more pissed." Andrea laughed, "You know Carol Dixon you and your mouth anymore. I think that husband of yours has corrupted you." Carol laughed glancing up the road at her man sitting on that bike like a boss. She giggled to herself as she thought about him like that. He definitely was an acquired taste, but she liked what she had, not just liked, but loved.

Daryl stopped them near a strip shopping center. He hated that Carol was on this trip driving, he wasn't sure if she was ready yet. He moved the caravan into the parking lot near the stores. He was off his bike taking out the few walkers there were by the time the others stopped their vehicles. He nodded at Carol as she and Andrea headed into the clothing store. He was on guard duty, he was to keep his ears open and kill anything that moved.

Inside the store they filled their bags grabbing as much as they could. Andrea was looking for mainly maternity wear and she found a ton of it, giggling as she stuffed her bags. Carol was grabbing stuff for all the kids that were growing like weeds. She stopped in shoes and that was when she saw them. Such a stupid thing, over the past few years she had learned to just go with what was practical. But the red heels called her name and she figured if she moved fast she could just try them on. Ed had never let her have anything like that when the world was normal. She slipped off her boots and pulled off her socks, she looked around making sure it was safe and that no one would see her. She put the heels on and stopped in front of the mirror, she pulled up her pant leg to see how her calves looked and she giggled. Andrea stirred, "Carol did you say something?" Carol hurried to put the shoes back and get her boots back on, "No, I was just humming. You almost done? Daryl will be looking for us soon." Andrea came into the shoe department as Carol picked up a new pair of shoes for DJ. "I am done; I got a ton of stuff." Carol nodded, taking one last look at the shoes before she left.

Daryl came out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. T-Dog and Rick had gotten back so he volunteered to check on the women wondering what the hell was taking them both so long. He had watched as she tried the heels on. He could still feel the heat in his crotch from watching her turn around in them in front of the mirror. He smiled as he slipped them into his bag. He had already picked up a small heart necklace for her a few weeks before, but these heels would be a private gift for just the two of them. He was smiling when he came out of the store. She watched him come toward the truck, "Where have you been?" He nodded at the store, "Came in the back you were takin too long, wanted to sneak up on anyone if I needed to." She nodded and got into the truck. The next stop was a large grocery store a few streets away.

They were almost to the store when they saw the gas tanker sitting on the side of the road. Daryl was almost doing a happy dance as he got off the bike. They gathered around it, Rick was the first one to talk, "Well T-Dog do you think you can drive it back?" T-Dog stood there looking at the truck when Carol spoke up, "I can drive it, Ed was a truck driver." Daryl had to pull his mouth shut; he would never have known that his woman could handle a semi. "You sure?" She nodded getting into the driver's seat, "I will be fine, Andrea can handle the truck, I can do this." She drove the truck to the grocery store and then the prison. They were very excited with the tanker find. It might for awhile they wouldn't have to worry about gas for the vehicles.

They had parked the tanker in front of the prison. That night they all snuggled into bed when they heard the explosion. Daryl was up looking out their window. "Get dress, get the kids." She nodded, moving fast, the rest of them met in the dining hall. The men went out to see about the tanker. Rick came in pale, he had found Carl's hat sitting next to the tanker, he crossed the room to the boy, "Is this yours?" The boy nodded, "Did you blow the tanker up?" Carl looked down at the floor, "I didn't do it on purpose, I just wanted to look at the gas and I dropped my lighter." Rick hit the boy across the face, Andrea grabbed Carl who shoved her back hard against the table, she hit her stomach and went down. Rick going to her side to make sure she was alright, but she waved him away. Rick looked at his son, "You just fucking rang the dinner bell, boy."

They closed all the fences. Making sure that every door was closed. The walkers had already started to arrive, Rick had them all stay in the center of the prison in the dining hall. The men were busy moving beds while the women carried clothes and other essentials. They figured if they barracked themselves in, they could wait the walkers out. T-Dog and Mark were in the guard tower reporting via walkie talkie, they were numbering in the hundreds. Carl sat on the floor near Carol, he looked lost, she kneeled down, "Carl, what would your momma want you to do?" He sighed, "Be a man, act like I know what I am doing." Carol nodded, "I am glad you didn't kill yourself with that lighter. Try to take better care of yourself, please." He hugged Carol and she returned to her work of trying to get DJ settled in. Daryl came to bed right before dawn. Carol hadn't slept yet either, DJ wasn't happy about leaving his room and he had stayed up playing a good part of the night.

Daryl sighed when he saw her waiting for him, he leaned down and kissed her head as he half fell in her lap, "Jesus what a day." She nodded, "You ok?" He nodded, "Yeah, just thought our asses were cooked a bit ago. I thought it was a group like the governors coming to take you all away from me." She looked at her husband; he was such a wonder, the things she never thought he would worry about. She smoothed his hair, "Well we are all fine. Do you think we will make it thru this?" He looked up at her, it hadn't crossed his mind that she was scared, that she was afraid; he sat up and cupped her face in his hands, "It'll be fine. Just fine. Remember the Zen bullshit. You have to think positive." She nodded staring at Lily and DJ asleep in their beds. "Life is so precious, I know that now. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He kissed her gently, and pulled away looking into her worried eyes, "You would go on and take care of those two little ones, that is what you would fucking do." She smiled, "I would." He grinned, "And pine for me something awful, cuz if you tried to marry again, my ass would come back in walker form." She giggled as he ran his hand up the front of her shirt playfully, kissing her again.

The next morning T-Dog and Mark, were replaced by Daryl and Rick. Glen and Herschel were in charge of taking care of the women and children. Carol sat on the floor playing with the children. Andrea had gone up to the guard tower and when she came back down she was pale as a ghost. She sat down near Carol on Lily's bed, "I have never seen so many. If they get thru the fences, well I don't know what we will do." Carol brought a hand to her chest playing with her cross necklace. She then reached for her friend's hand and they stared at each other. Carol knew there was no other choice. She moved next to Andrea on the bed, "Remember when we were trapped in those walkers the time we went off alone?" Andrea nodded, "Yeah, we were able to get away, what are you thinking?" Carol sighed, "What if we led them away from the prison, toward one of the housing developments, they follow the sound right?" Andrea nodded, "Yes, we could."

A few minutes later they stood in front of the men who were looking more pissed off then impressed by their plan. Rick held up his hand at Andrea, "No, we will wait them out." Andrea looked over the yard and saw where walkers had already gotten thru to the first set of fences. "Wait them out till they have all of us." Daryl pointed at Carol, "This sounds like your god damn idea, who are you going to send Thelma and Louise?" Carol stared at her feet, "Andrea and I could do it." Daryl had never wanted to hit her more, "No fucking way." Rick looked at the two women, "I agree you two aren't thinking clearly, you need to go downstairs before we both kill you." The women walked down the stairs to the guard tower slowly, exchanging glances as they went. They knew they were thinking straight hell, with Andrea's shooting ability and Carol's driving they knew they could get the walkers a safe distance from the prison. Andrea stopped Carol at the bottom stair, "Gear up and meet back here in five." Carol smiled nodding. She slipped into their room grabbing her favorite jeans. She grabbed her knife and gun that Daryl had given to her. When she got back to the dining hall Andrea was already talking to Beth and Maggie. "Now, when we go, all hell will be breaking loose, can you handle the kids?" Beth nodded, "Yeah, I will distract dad and Glen." Maggie held baby Patricia in her arms, "Rick and Daryl are going to go bat shit. You shouldn't do this." Andrea hissed at her, "Have you seen how many there are out there? This is our only chance." Maggie looked at Patricia, "If you think it will be best then, ok."

Andrea kissed Carl and told him to look after Tess. Carol's heart broke as Tess clinged to Andrea. She turned to her own two, "Ok, Mommy has to run an errand, you listen to Aunt Beth. I will be right back." Lily and DJ hugged her as she waited for the signal from Beth. When they heard the pots and pans fall they shot out the front doors, Maggie pulled the barrack back in place and waited.

Once they were outside the prison, Carol started to think this was a bad idea; there were only about five walkers between them and the front truck. Andrea started shooting while Carol used her buck knife to take them down. They heard Daryl and Rick screaming from the guard tower. Carol made her way into the truck, Andrea pulled herself in out of breath but smiling, "Damn this is kind of fun." Carol laughed nervously, "Yeah if you don't think about the death part." They opened their windows and blared the CD in the CD player; Andrea began firing into the crowd of walkers. Carol screamed out her window at them, they were coming. She would pull away and wait till they caught up and pull away again. They were moving toward the truck and away from the prison. Carol smiled at Andrea as she gunned it again and turned the herd off the drive of the prison and onto the highway.

Rick saw them first, "Holy shit, Daryl they are doing it." Daryl came over and looked out at his wife taking down walkers with nothing but a buck knife, he screamed out the window, "GOD DAMN IT GET BACK INSIDE." Rick was hanging out the other window screaming the same thing. They raced down to the dining hall where they found Mark and T-Dog laying into the girls for helping them. Beth stood up and spit on the floor by Mark, "At least they had the balls to do something." She walked over to the corner where Lily and Carl were playing with the babies. Daryl raced back up to the guard tower to see where they were. He watched in shock as the herd began moving toward the truck, Rick was by his side again. Daryl's voice was nothing but a whisper, "Jesus Christ, they are doin' it."

**I love the duo of Carol and Andrea….Happy Easter you all **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36…red heels

Carol was watching the mirrors and every time the walkers got close enough to the truck, she would pull further away. The prison was vanishing from sight when they came to a suburban area. Carol looked at Andrea, "This looks as good as anywhere." Andrea nodded; they had been at this cat and mouse game with the herd for over two hours. Carol pulled the truck into the housing development and she waited watching the walkers as they came. She began to panic a little when she saw there was no exit road; she had to get the walkers turned around so she could get them out of there safe and sound. It was the first time that Andrea looked worried. They were running low on ammno and she could tell that the stress was getting to Andrea.

When the herd came close Carol gunned the truck up over the curb onto the yards. She drove around knocking down fences and getting them turned around. She looked at Andrea, "You alright?" Andrea nodded with a tired smile, "I am, just be glad when I am lying in bed again." Carol laughed, "If they let us have beds when we get back. Something tells me we are going to be locked in solitary confinement." The two laughed as they drove out of the housing development leaving the walkers behind them. On the way back to the prison they only saw a few slow walkers. By the time they got back to the prison their trip had been four hours round trip.

Daryl and Rick were still in the guard tower. Rick slapped Daryl's shoulder, "Hell if they aren't back." The two men made their way down to the dining hall, Mark and T-Dog had moved the barrack to let them in. Rick rushed to Andrea hugging her, pulling her close, kissing the top of her head. Daryl watched Carol, "You alright?" She smiled, "Yeah, we are just fine. Did the kids get off to bed alright?" He nodded. She could tell there would be no kiss in her future tonight. Under her husband's cool expression she knew a powder keg would blow once they were in private. Rick pulled away from Andrea, "We are going to have a serious talk, you don't get the choice to go running away, either of you. You both have children, damn it." Carol found her voice knowing that she was just making her situation worse, "We did what needed to be done. I won't apologize for it." She stared at Daryl whose face was a bright red, "Is that right now?" He nodded his head; damn woman was going to be skinned when he took her upstairs.

Carol lingered down in the kitchen area as long as she could. Beth and Maggie had put the kids to bed hours before and she figured no matter how tired she was, she was going to stay awake until she knew Daryl was asleep. She wasn't stupid, she knew when her man was pissed, and every pore in his body just seeped. She slipped out of the kitchen and made her way up to their bedrooms. She opened the door and tiptoed over to the dresser. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and she couldn't see him, but she could hear his breathing. She was almost to the dresser when he snapped on the light. Daryl Dixon was very much awake.

He stared at her, she looked nervous as he stood up from the bed. He still had his clothes on, he had been waiting for her, and he was going to have this out with her. His voice was low and gravelly, "What the fuck was you thinking?" She sighed and started to talk, but he cut her off as he moved across the room grabbing her arms and shaking her, "You could have fuckin died! Your children won't have their mother. Where do you fuckin get off? We told you no, and you just fuckin did whatever you thought would work." She cringed as he raised his hand to her, his body shaking as he did it. She was ready for what was to come. He stopped and looked at her, she was trembling, and he had become what she had been with for years, ED. He pushed away from her and left the room. She sat on the bed and got herself together. She didn't want to cry. She got dressed for bed and turned off the lights. He never came back that night.

He woke up in the morning sitting outside their bedroom. His neck hurt from the angle he had been sitting. He couldn't sleep with her, but he wasn't going to leave her alone, unprotected. He pushed off the floor and headed toward the kitchen grabbing something to eat before he headed to the guard tower. He had almost hit her; he planned on staying clear of her for as long as he could. He shoved the old bread into his mouth as he took his post taking watch.

She had looked for him all day. So many things were left unsaid, she didn't want to seek him out afraid that the fight would be that much worse. She wasn't watching where she was going when she ran right into T-Dog coming out of the library; he smiled at her, "Sorry about that." Carol stood up dusting herself off, "No worries, I wasn't paying attention." He nodded, "You know that was one hell of a thing you two did yesterday. You probably saved our asses." A small grin played on her lips, "Well my husband and Rick don't see it that way." T-Dog leaned in a little bit closer to her, "Well then fuck them. You did what you had to do." She giggled nervously, "In all honesty, it was awesome. I would do it again in a minute." T-Dog laughed, his laughter echoing down the hallway, "Always knew you were one crazy bitch Dixon." She smiled as she headed down the hallway.

She was watching DJ play on the floor while she was putting away laundry. She smiled as the little guy rattled off his few words and threw blocks at the wall. He would be fourteen months soon and he looked more and more like his hothead father every day. He even had his temper; she chuckled to herself as he started a series of grunts that sounded like his father. She grabbed his back pack and the red heels fell out onto the floor. She picked them up, tears warming her eyes. He had seen her trying them on and grabbed them for her. She sighed and sat down on the bed. He had stayed away long enough.

She got Mark and Beth to put the kids to bed. Mark had told her that Daryl volunteered for night watch, she smiled, that would be the perfect time to have their little talk. She had packed a bag not wanting anyone to see what she had planned. In the bathroom she put on her black bra and black thong, pulling Daryl's black leather angel wing jacket on, and finally slipping on the red heels. She put some makeup on that she had gotten from the other women and sprayed her favorite lavender body spray. She stepped back and looked at herself. He was either going to love this or have total melt down and either way, they would have their talk. She pushed open the bathroom door and made her way quickly down the hallway trying to get to the guard tower stairs before anyone saw her. She was almost there when Rick came walking into the hallway his arms full of snacks, he swallowed hard at the sight of her, he blushed and looked at the floor, "Oh God, sorry Carol, Andrea is snacky, oh shit, I saw nothing." She blushed, "Let's never talk about this again." He nodded moving past her toward his room.

Daryl heard someone coming up the stairs by the sound he thought it was Rick in his cowboy boots. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Rick was probably coming to tell him to go to bed, he sighed, he wasn't ready to head to bed just yet, he wasn't sure what to do with Carol. He sighed again and turned, his mouth fell open. Standing at the top of the stairs rocking those fuck me red heels was his wife. She let the jacket fall open and she blushed. He sat there taking her in, she moved slowly toward him making sure that each step echoed in the silent room. "You weren't coming to bed, so I thought I would come to you." He swallowed hard, she had never dressed up for him before, the red heels looked better on her then he thought. A small groan escaped his mouth, he didn't think he could speak, and the angry was starting to disappear as she walked closer to him. She stood between his legs, letting the jacket slid all the way off her shoulders onto the floor. His mind was spinning, "You are gonna get cold running around like that." His hand ran up her thigh and they both trembled, she smirked at him, "Still mad?" He rolled his eyes, "Yup." She sat on his lap noticing the bulge that was poking into her bottom, she kissed his cheek and pulled away, "Still mad?" He hated she had this kind of power over him, "Woman you can't fix this, with sex." She ran her tongue along his lips making his cock grow harder. His hand was running up and down her arm, she brought her lips to his and kissed him gently, "I am sorry you worried." He was melting as her hands were softly tugging at his shirt trying to find his chest beneath his winter clothes, "Yeah, but not sorry you did it?" She ran her hand down the front of his pants and gently tugged at him, he groaned louder this time. She pulled herself close to his lips as she spoke, "Are you still mad? Because I would really like to have you inside me right now." He couldn't believe his CAROL was talking like this; it made every part of him want her. He stood up letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He took her to the table in the middle of the room.

She sighed as he pulled the thong off her body. She smiled as she heard him unzip his pants. He was inside her before she could even say his name. Their bodies becoming one. He pulled at her bra; she reached around and unfastened it so he could put both of his hands on them as he drove fast into her. Sweat poured off both of them as he grunted toward the climax, "Fuck, Carol, Fuck." He collapsed onto her, both of them panting. He smiled a wicked smile at her as he looked up at her; she ran her hand threw his hair, "I am glad we made up." He nodded as he pulled his pants back on zipping them up. She shivered as she retrieved her thong and bra off the floor, he playfully tried to stop her from getting redressed, "I like ya better that way." She blushed; he loved her body, which she couldn't understand. She kissed him again as he put the coat back on her, "Let's get to bed, I can wake Mark, it's his night." She nodded and headed back downstairs to their room. Daryl gave her ass a quick slap, she jumped as his hand made contact, he pulled her closer to him, "Don't ever pull that shit again." She smiled and kissed him as she made her way down the stairs. He stood watching her down the stairs, "Carol, did you hear me?" She turned and smiled at him at the bottom of the stairs, not answering him but flexing her calf muscle, he smiled, "Damn woman, you'r gonna kill me." She smiled, she was a Dixon, she knew how to get her kill.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37….about the boy

Carl hadn't meant for him and Lily to get in trouble that day. He figured they would go on an adventure. They were so tired of being cooped up in the prison. With Christmas coming they both wanted to see if they could find a tree. When he let them out of the yard they both ran full force toward the woods. They knew the others would be busy with the change of guard and they knew the women had their attention turned to baby Patricia who was rolling over on her blanket in the dining hall. Lily smiled as they walked into the woods, she loved the smell it reminded her of her daddy. They had walked to the stream when they heard the two walkers behind them.

Carol had been staring at the baby. DJ stood next to the blanket looking at all the women. He began pulling at her hand; Carol looked at her son picking him up. "What little man? You sad because Patricia is getting so much attention? Momma loves you." She blew on his belly and he laughed. She stared into his eyes holding the tiny version of Daryl. He touched her face, "Momma." She smiled; he was talking so much now. She turned, "Lily, Lily? Did anyone see Carl and Lily leave?" Andrea looked around, her brow now frowning too, "What is going on? They were just there doing homework." Carol shook her head, "Beth can you watch DJ? We will find the kids." Andrea and Carol worked their way thru the prison, when they couldn't find them they went to get Rick and Daryl. They were chopping wood when the two women found them, "Daryl the kids are missing." He buried the axe into the stump, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Andrea took a deep breath, "We were playing with the babies and when we turned around they were gone." Carol nodded, "We think they went outside the fence." Daryl was picking up his crossbow, Rick pulled his coat on, "We will go look, you two stay here with the kids." Carol grabbed Daryl's arm as he walked by her, "Bring her back." He nodded knowing what was going thru her head. All she could see was Sophia and her Lily couldn't have the same fate.

The men made their way into the woods pausing as Daryl tracked the two kids. He gestured toward the stream; Rick gave him a nod moving toward that side of the woods. They heard Lily scream and Daryl broke into a full on run. When they got to the clearing Carl and Lily were pulling themselves into a tree with two walkers underneath them grabbing at their feet. One of the walkers had Lily's foot and was getting ready to bite into her when Daryl unloaded the arrow into the dead things head. Rick buried his knife into the second walkers head. The two men stood staring at the children in the tree trying to catch their breath. Lily started to cry, "Daddy, I am so sorry." He reached up taking her from the tree. He hugged her and kissed her forehead and then he did something he thought he would never do, he gave her a swift slap across her ass. He turned her to look at him, "Don't you ever, EVER, do that again. Do you know what your mother is going thru?" The little girl looked down at her feet as tears fell from her eyes. Daryl looked over to seeing Rick giving his son a good trashing on his own backside. The kid had that coming from some time and Daryl knew it was hard for the man to discipline his son, Christ it was killing him to have Lily crying after her slap on the ass. But sometimes it was necessary.

They made their way back to the prison the two kids sniffling all the way from their brush with death and their sore bottoms. When they got near the front entrance Carol and Andrea came running out. Carl ran to Andrea holding onto her waist, Andrea looked up at Rick who could tell she had been crying. Carol grabbed Lily kissing her face and looking all over her body. Daryl stepped forward his voice was low and calm, "We got there just in time. Two walkers had them up a tree. One was grabbing onto her foot." Carol looked at Lily her eyes were full of tears, "Baby, why did you go out there?" Lily sniffled, "We were looking for a tree for Christmas and we never get to do anything just us alone." Carol nodded understanding how hard it must be for them, not having a normal childhood. She hugged her daughter deeply, noticing how she smelled so much like her father. Carol thought to herself it might be time for him to start teaching her how to take down a walker. Lily pulled away from Carol, "Daddy, gave me a whooping." Carol looked at Daryl whose emotions did not change, "You gave her a whooping?" He nodded, "Yup, she won't ever do that again right sweetheart?" Lily slowly nodded her head not looking up at her father. Daryl kneeled down, "I don't ever want to have to come find you like that again. Remember when we talk about Sophia?" Lily nodded finally letting her eyes come up so she could look at her father, "Well Sophia got lost in the woods and got bit by a walker." He felt Carol's hand move to his and he squeezed her hand gently, "Sophia died, it nearly killed your momma. I don't ever want her to go thru that again, you hear me?" Lily nodded throwing her arms around her parents and crying into their shoulders. Daryl and Carol stayed there holding onto her. Daryl took Lily and picked her up and held her. Carol turned her eyes to Carl, "Was this your idea?" Carl looked up at her, "Yes, ma'am." Carol moved toward him, "Do you remember when your daddy put Sophia to peace?" He shook his head trying to get behind his dad, who pushed him back toward Carol. Her face was twisted with an anger that Rick had never seen. "So you think that Daryl and your daddy want to put you to peace like that? Tell me what you think here? Do you want to see Lily get put down like that?" Her voice was shrill at the end. Carol pulled away staring at him, "I love you Carl, I care about you, but so help me God if you ever pull anything like this again, I will kill you myself."

Daryl smiled as she grabbed Lily's hand and headed toward the door. Daryl nodded at Rick who had his family under control, now Daryl headed to make sure his was under control. Carol sent Lily to her room to change her clothes. He came into the room and hung his crossbow on the wall. Carol sat on the bed staring at the cross necklace in her hand, Daryl stood at the foot of the bed watching her, he gently let his fingers brush her shoulder trying to break her out of the trace that was shocking her in place. She turned and looked at him, her voice low but firm, "If you ever hit our daughter again, you will wish for a herd of walkers to take you." He blinked not sure what she meant, then it hit him that Ed had hit Sophia. He knelt down, "Carol, it was one slap on the ass to let her know that she was wrong. I didn't beat her, baby." Carol looked down at her necklace, "I know, but you know how I hate hitting." The last word hissed at him, she looked at him. He gently put his hand on her knee, "Baby, what you are really mad about it the fact that we almost lost another little girl." The tears fell down her face finally; he wiped the tears as they fell. He moved to the bed and put his arm around his wife as she buried her head into his shoulder. Lily came in and slowly moved around to her mommy, she put her little hand on her mother's cheek. "I'm sorry mommy." Carol nodded pulling the little girl into her lap.

The moment was broken when Rick knocked on the door. Daryl answered the door, Rick looked at him, "Hey need you downstairs we have an issue, can you come?" Daryl nodded grabbing the bow and following him. When he got to the dining hall standing in front of were three bloodied and exhausted people. The man was named Tryese he found the women Angel and Daphne in a nearby housing complex. Daryl looked at Rick, things were about to get interesting.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38….uncomfortable to say the least

Over the next few weeks the group got use to the new arrivals. Tryese was a huge man that added an extra hand for the heavy lifting. The men were glad to have someone else to take watch shifts and repair things. The two women worked hard, but Carol felt very uneasy around Angel, she was always looking at Daryl and Carol could see it. She was working in the kitchen one afternoon when Angel came in, "Hey Carol." Carol looked up and smiled, "Hey there, how are you today?" Angel giggled, "Great, Daryl was just giving me a lesson on his crossbow. You are so lucky to have him for a husband. He seems so sweet and good looking. Do you mind me asking how much older are you than him?" Carol felt her heart drop she knew the young woman was staring at her husband and she didn't know what to do about it. She forced a smile, "I am three years older." Angel sighed and looked out toward the door, "Wow, I would have guessed ten, man Daryl has aged well." Carol couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. "Well he is a great husband, very faithful, loyal really." Angel nodded and headed out back toward the yard, he wouldn't be loyal for long.

That night Daryl sat in the guard tower trying to keep watch. He had been itching for a hunt for days and hated it when other things kept him inside. They had spent all day working on the generator and he was aching for outside. He heard a noise and turned to find Angel standing in nothing more than a sheer nightgown holding a cup of coffee. She smiled at him wickedly, "I thought you might like a cup since you have night watch." He kept his eyes down cast, "That is nice of you. Thank you." She moved toward him with the cup held out, when he went to take it she moved it away from him pushing herself toward him. "You can have it for a kiss." Daryl looked at her almost panicked, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Angel laughed and set the coffee down freeing up both hands to run up and down his shirt, she leaned in toward him, "Oh sweetie, I see the woman you are with, she isn't half the woman I am." Her lips crushed against his before he could stop her. He pushed away and saw Carol, DJ, and Lily standing at the top of the stairs.

Carol hadn't wanted to come up to the tower, but both the kids wanted to kiss him goodnight. She stood staring at the two, her heart filled with anger. Lily moved toward her daddy as he pushed the hardly covered woman away from him. He kneeled down to Lily, "You come for a good night kiss, kiddo?" Carol made a rough chuckle, "It looks like there's a line." He looked at her seeing the hurt and knew he was in for a hell storm of angry. Daryl kissed Lily, "Goodnight sweetheart. Make sure you tell mommy I love her and no one else. Give her a kiss for me too." Lily laughed, "Silly daddy she is right there you do it." Daryl looked at Carol who had let DJ down who ran for his dad, "Something tells me she isn't talking to me sweet pea." He kissed DJ and walked over handing him back to Carol. She took DJ and grabbed Lily's hand and left without looking at him.

He turned back to Angel, "Listen next time I am in town I will get you a vibrator. But hear me when I say all the men in this camp have families. Sorry for your luck, but we have families. Now go the fuck to bed." Angel stood looking at him, he had dismissed her, she fumed as she stomped down the stairs.

Back in Carol and Daryl's room, Carol had put the kids to bed and started moving Daryl's things to the hallway. He wasn't going to be sharing a bed with her, stupid son of a bitch. She put all of his things in a pile outside the door. She lay on the bed and cried her eyes out, she didn't know what she would do without him, but she was going to try.

Daryl came back at first light and saw his things in the hall. He sighed, he knew that Carol was pissed, he had started to kiss the woman back and for that he should be punished. If he saw Carol kissing someone he would fuckin' kill them both. He took his pillow and his jacket and made a makeshift bed outside the door, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before he had to start begging for forgiveness.

A few hours later Carol got the kids up and dressed. She opened the door and Lily giggled at her father sleeping on the floor outside. "Daddy, your bed is in there." Daryl cracked one eye and looked at the little girl, "Good morning baby, how are you today?" The little girl buried her head into his chest hugging him. He sat up looking at Carol, "Good morning sweetie." She grunted at him, "Lily let's go, you have lessons with Maggie today." Daryl stood up watching as they made their way down the hall. He quickly moved his things back into their room; he didn't want everyone knowing his business. That was all he needed for the whole group to know that he and Carol were having trouble.

He found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Beth. He went in and tried to kiss her cheek, she turned and he got a mouth full of her hair. "Mornin' Beth." Beth looked up and smiled, "Morning." He turned back to Carol, "What's for breakfast sweetheart?" Carol kept working not talking to him. Beth was starting to feel nervous; she never saw these two fight, "I will make you a plate." She made the plate and set it near him on the table, "Wait your toast." Carol smiled to herself, "I will get it Beth, after all he is my husband." Daryl smiled at her, hoping the plate wasn't going to end up against his head. Carol took the toast from the toaster and dropped each piece on the floor watching his face, then she picked them up placing them on the plate. "There you go, Dear." Her eyes burned with anger, Daryl smiled at her nervously, "Thank you." At least she had talked to him, he went into the dining room and sat down, Rick smiled at him, "You in trouble?" Daryl lowered his head, "Don't want to talk about it." Rick nodded, "Looks like your trouble is going to get worse." Daryl followed Rick's gaze to Angel making her way into the kitchen. He sighed, "I didn't really do anything." Rick patted his hand, "It doesn't matter." Daryl looked at him, "She tried to kiss me!" Rick laughed, "It doesn't matter." Daryl sighed, and that was when all hell broke loose in the kitchen.

Carol couldn't believe the little tarts nerve walking into her kitchen. Angel came in and smiled at Carol, knowing the woman was pissed as hell, "Good morning Carol. Wanted to thank you for sharing your husband with me last night." Beth drew in a breath and left to get Andrea hoping she would be able to stop the disaster from happening. Carol's eyes narrowed "Go ahead sweetheart, if you like leftovers, but guessing by the way you look, you don't mind leftovers probably better than getting paid for it." Angel was shocked that the quiet woman had such a tongue on her. "Well you would know about that, since before all this that was probably how you got any." Carol put down the knife she was using to cut bread with afraid she would use it on the girl, "You have no idea who I am or who I was, but I will tell you this, if you come near my husband again, I will kill you." Angel laughed, "You hurt me? I would like to see that."

Angel had no time to react as Carol launched over the table toward her. She smashed the woman onto the floor; Carol pulled back and landed a punch that broke the woman's nose. Angel screamed kicking to try to get away. Carol grabbed her head and began bouncing it off the hard floor of the kitchen. Daryl ran into the kitchen and his mouth dropped, Carol was kicking her ass. He grabbed her from behind pulling her back, "Let me go you stupid fuck, I am not done with her yet. Let me go." Daryl hugged Carol to him as Rick and Andrea helped Angel up. Her nose was bleeding, "You broke my nose you whore." Carol laughed, "Yeah I did bitch an improvement in my opinion." Rick held his hand up, "Both of you stop it, NOW." Andrea smiled at Carol, admiring her friend for her feisty action. "Daryl take Carol out of here, we will see to Angel." Carol watched her the whole time Daryl was half carrying her out of the room. "Just a matter of time and I will get you alone little girl and then you will be hoping for a walker to come get you." Angel stared at Carol and then looked at Rick, "She is fucking nuts." He laughed, "Well stay away from her family and you will be alright." Rick knew that Daryl was having a hell of a time, but it was good to see Carol kick some ass for her family.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39….a woman's scorn….

Daryl took Carol outside and set her down in the yard. She pushed away from him, "Get off me." He half chuckled at her, "Thank you for protectin' my honor." She sneered at him, "Your honor my ass." She paced back and forth, he was full on smiling at her now, she looked at him like she might jump him, "What the fuck are you smilin' at?" He grinned moving closer to her, she stood her ground as he was almost touching her, "You are hot when you are pissed." He ran his hand down her arm, she pulled away, "Go fuck yourself." He laughed again, "What a mouth on you." She stared hard at him, "Learned it from you." She stuck her tongue out at him; he leaned against the fence taking her in, "Was that an invitation? Because I have to say seeing you like this is making me hard." She glanced down at him and saw his erection tugging at his pants; she narrowed her eyes and walked over to him.

He saw her coming and smiled, she moved very close he put his arms around her; she smiled at him as she grabbed him. He groaned, and then noticed how hard she was grasping him. "Carol sweetheart you are hurting me….please let go." She smiled, "You kissed her back, I saw it. Did you enjoy that honey?" He began to realize that he was in trouble, "I did but it didn't mean anything, Carol, I am sorry." She let go, she eyed him for a minute, "I am sure you are, but I am not ready to be over it yet." He watched as she moved across the yard and disappeared inside. He sighed, he was sure he would be sleeping in the hall again.

Andrea found her sitting in the old clinic; she was sitting on the floor with her head down. "Are you crying?" Carol looked up, "No, I am trying not to kill anyone right now." Andrea moved over to her, "She kissed him, right?" Carol sighed looking up at the ceiling, "He kissed her back." Andrea chuckled, "Who won't?" Carol's mouth hung open, "Thanks, I appreciate that." Andrea patted her friend's shoulder, "Well she is so much younger than us. She is slutty and Christ knows what she knows how to do. She is every guy's wet dream." Carol looked at her feet again, "Yup and here I sit in my cargo pants and sweater. Sexy as hell." Andrea moved so Carol was looking into her eyes, "Yeah, and look at you. You have been here thru hell with him. You gave him two children and a family. You make him feel things that no little slut can. He loves you. He can fantasize about whoever as long as it's your bed he climbs into at night." She nodded, knowing her friend was right, "Yeah, but what do you do when you are afraid it isn't going to stay just a fantasy?" Andrea stood up, "Well that isn't the Carol Dixon I know. You need to straighten your ass out. Don't move aside for anyone. You aren't the woman you were, you have control here, take it." Carol nodded, she would.

During dinner Carol sat with Lily between them, Daryl sat by DJ hoping that the little guy would be a welcome distraction from Angel's eyes raping him and Carol's killing him. He sighed every time she passed him she avoid looking at him. She even gave his plate to Lily so she didn't have to talk to him at all. Every time he looked up at Angel she winked at him, he wasn't sure what the fuck had happened, aliens or some shit taking over people's bodies because there was no way that young girl would want someone like him. He sighed, turning back to his son who was laughing and playing in his mashed potatoes.

Carol watched the girl all night, she knew that she had to do something to stop her; she just wasn't sure what she should do. When she stopped to get her plate she leaned down, "Your new nose looks great sweetie, glad I could help." The girl let out a little whimper and Andrea laughed her ass off watching the exchange, Rick shot her a look, "What it was funny?" Carol made herself busy in the kitchen cleaning up and Daryl had asked Maggie and Glen to take the kids for a while, he couldn't let her be, not like this.

He came in and stood close to the door, "I think we need to talk." Carol sighed, gripping the sink, "Well talk." He moved closer, "I am sorry. I don't know what I did for this fucking crazy ass bitch to be like this but I am sorry." Carol turned her eyes were brimming with tears, "Be sorry for kissing her back, Daryl. That was a kiss, I saw it." He nodded, looking at his feet; he slowly brought his eyes to her face, "I am sorry. I will spend the rest of my time making it up to ya. Just please let me kiss ya. I have been dying to all day." She stared at him, "You want to kiss me?" He moved closer, brushing the short hair from her eyes, "I kiss ya every morning, I didn't get one today. I have thought about that all day." She felt her throat closing up as he leaned in toward her, his lips gently brushing hers. She relaxed and melted into the kiss, it was impossible to stay mad at him. She moved her hands around his back and began pulling at the shirt; he smiled at her and pulled the shirt over his head. She kissed him as he unbuttoned hers, he grinned that she wasn't wearing a bra. He playfully took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down softly she moaned. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved her to the counter. He quickly unzipped her pants moving them down her hips till they were on the floor; he unzipped and went in for another kiss. He smirked as he entered her, she moaned and grabbed his hair pulling him into her neck where he was busy giving her soft kisses with every thrust.

Carol saw Angel standing staring at her, the girl had opened the door hoping to pull Daryl away when she saw them together. Carol moved her hips into her husband feeling him grow harder with every moan she gave. She smiled wide at the woman as she ran her hands thru his hair. Angel stared at the scene and quietly closed the door. Carol bit down on her lip as they came together, panting. She felt smug; the little bitch had seen them together and knew that this was her husband. She kissed him and he smiled at her, "Are we better woman?" She was out of breath, "You don't know how much better we are. I love you." He looked at her running his hand down her breasts, "I love ya too."

Angel made her way back to her room; she couldn't believe that old bitch had bested her with the redneck. She planned on doing better the next day. With him out of the picture her attention would turn to the cop. Rick had a big fat pregnant bitch for a woman. She smiled as she slipped into bed, tomorrow she would start on them. But she wasn't going to forget what the old bitch did, smiling at her like that. She had to do something to get her back. She just had to have time and she would pay, oh yes, she would pay.

**Sorry so short, I am running out of steam. I posted on all three walking dead stories tonight so I hope I made some of you happy! Enjoy your night, **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40….evil cometh

Carol woke up the next morning curled next to her husband. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, she could hear DJ in the next room playing in his crib. Daryl reached out and grabbed her wrist, "To early." She sunk next to him on the bed and ran her hand thru his hair, "Your son doesn't know that." He opened one eye, "Well he is fine, come back here." She smiled and laid back down cuddling close to him, he kissed her neck and ran his hands down to her ass. "Don't start something we can't finish." He moved closer to her, "No ma'am, not me, just an honest country boy, lying in bed with his wife." He ran his hand under her shorts and when he touched her bare flesh she groaned.

Lily opened the door to her and DJ's room, "Mom, do something with him. He won't leave me alone." Carol smiled at him, looking over him toward their daughter, "I understand, it is a Dixon male thing." She pulled away from him and Lily crawled into the bed next to her daddy. "Daddy, I need my own room, that kid is driving me crazy." Daryl laughed, "I will see what I can do kiddo." Lily pulled the covers over her head, "I want to sleep in." Daryl got up pulling on his clothes, "Well kid that doesn't happen in this family, we are early to bed, late to bed kind of family." They laughed at her as she groaned under the covers. Carol went in to get DJ, who was smiling up at her from his crib. She gathered the kids and took them to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Andrea and Maggie joined her soon helping her with the hustle of the morning meal. The men were planning to work on the fence and the small amount of vegetables that were still growing in the yard. Andrea pulled Carol aside, "You know that woman tried to make a move on Rick this morning?" Carol stood with her mouth open, "What the hell is wrong with her? Is she stupid?" Andrea laughed, "Rick told her if she didn't knock it off we were going to kick her ass out. He said she straighten up right away telling him how sorry she was for all the trouble." Carol rolled her eyes, "We need to get rid of her before she does something horrible, I get a bad vibe off her." Andrea nodded, "Yeah, there is something just not right there."

Carol glanced over to DJ's playpen, it was empty. She looked at Andrea, "Did one of the kids or Daryl take DJ?" Andrea looked up, "He was just there, not even a minute ago." Carol felt panicked, she looked in the pantry and on not seeing him she ran into the dining room with Andrea on her heels. The kids were working on their lessons with Beth. "Beth, kids did you see DJ?" Beth looked up and smiled, "Yeah Angel just took him out to the yard; she said you told her it was okay."

She heard Andrea gasp as she ran for the yard. Daryl was standing tilling up ground with Herschel when she came running out, "Have you seen Angel? She has DJ." He threw down the shovel, "No, where was she last?" He grabbed Carol by the shoulders, he could see she was close to the edge; she shook her head, "Beth said she was heading out here. Oh Christ, we have to find them." Daryl nodded, Herschel went to get Rick and T-Dog, Glen and Maggie were already looking thru the prison. Carol walked behind Daryl as they began searching around the fencing.

When they came around the West side of the prison they saw her outside the fence with him. Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, "You stay the fuck there." Carol ran behind him as he made his way to the entrance on that side.

Angel sat smugly on the ground eyeing the toddler as he played in the grass. She sat up straight as they approached. Carol scooped up the little boy kissing his face and looking over his hands and legs for any marks. Daryl pulled Angel up by her hair, "What the fuck is your problem? You think you can fuck with my family and not get pay back for that bitch?" He slapped her as she laughed. Carol held DJ close to her as Rick and Herschel came to stop Daryl from killing her.

Rick grabbed her away from Daryl; he spun her around, "You are finished here. Do you hear me?" Angel spat at Daryl, "Bastard, all you had to do was fuck me, you think it was funny letting your wife beat on me and I won't deal with that shit?" Daryl looked at Rick, "She is crazy as shit." Rick nodded as he drug the girl inside the prison. They locked her in a small closet off the dining room. Tryese and Daphne joined them; Tryese looked at Carol who was still holding DJ, "I am so sorry. We thought when we were traveling with her that she was screwed up, but we had no idea she would take your kid." Daryl looked at Rick, "She is a danger to us, to our families, what do you want to do?" Rick looked around the table. "We take her out and give her supplies and she will either find someone else or die." Everyone nodded in agreement. They decided they would take her out that night; the risk was too great to let her stay any longer than that.

Carol and Andrea packed up some supplies for them to leave with her, they worked in silence. Rick came in and told them they had her in the truck ready to go. The two women walked them out, hugging their husbands, Carol hugged Daryl hard, "Be careful, she isn't right, you don't know what she will do." He smiled at her, "Don't worry, Rick won't let her hurt me." She watched the truck pull away and she felt her heart skip.

Once they had drove her to the outskirts of town they took her out of the truck. She was wiggling and screaming under the gag. Daryl held her while Rick dumped the supplies next to her. Rick took the hood off her head and removed the gag; Daryl cut her rope holding her hands off. She stood there watching them as they headed toward the truck, "You can't leave me here, I will die, please, take me back. I promise I will be good." She grabbed a hold of Daryl, "You can't do this, please." He pushed her to the ground and turned to walk back to the truck. Rick looked back just in time as the woman launched herself onto Daryl's back knocking him to the ground. Daryl hit his head hard; Rick pulled out his gun and fired a warning shot, "Back the fuck up!" Angel stood and stared at him, her pupils were wild as she lunged toward him, Rick fired and she fell to the ground.

He walked over and empty another bullet into her head. That was when he heard the walker's moans as they began moving toward him. He grabbed Daryl the best he could and drug him to the truck; he fired a few more times at the walkers, hoping they would find Angel a much easier meal. Once he got Daryl into the truck he slid into the driver's seat looking back one more time. He felt sick as the walkers tore into the girl's flesh. He gunned the truck and pulled away heading back to the prison. Daryl was coming around; his head bobbed back and forth, "What the hell?" Rick clasped him on the shoulder, "Need you to stay awake brother, need you to stay with me." Daryl was confused, "Merle where the hell are we?" Rick ran his hand over his face, "Just stay with me Daryl stay awake." Rick weaved in and out of walkers and cars as he headed thru town. He just hoped he got Daryl back to the prison in time.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41….waiting game

Rick pulled him into the dining room just as everyone was sitting down for dinner. Carol gasped and ran toward them, "What happened?" Herschel was at her side looking Daryl over, Rick placed his hands on his head, "The crazy bitch jumped him from behind. He took a hell of a shot to the back of the head. He has been in and out." Carol leaned over Daryl, there was blood oozing from everywhere, "Daryl, honey, you have to wake up." His eyes opened and he tried to sit up, Herschel grabbed his shirt gently pushing him back down, "Daryl you need to lay still. You've been hurt. We need to move him to their room." T-Dog and Glen along with Rick carried him to their room. Beth had taken the children, Carol could hear Lily and DJ both crying in the back of her mind, but she had to focus on him.

Once they got him into the room, Herschel began looking him over. He sighed heavily and Carol looked up at him, "I don't know what I can do Carol." Tears streamed down her face, "I don't want to hear that. He just hit his head. There has to be something you can do." Herschel looked into the woman's worried eyes, "Honey, his brain is bleeding, there isn't much I can do to help him. The swelling has to go down on its own. He is strong, but he needs to rest." Carol ran her hands over his face, smiling thru the tears, "Daryl if you can hear me, don't leave me like this baby. Your kids need you, I need you. We can't make it without you. Do you hear me Daryl Dixon, you stay with me." Daryl stirred, his eyes fluttering, "Merle, turn up the damn heat, its fuckin' cold." She stared at Rick in terror, Rick knelt down putting his hands over his mouth, "He has been talking to Merle for a good hour now." Herschel moved behind her placing a hand on her back, "It's a waiting game now honey, we need to wait and see if the good Lord wants him." Carol fell to the floor next to her husband in the bed. She kissed his hand, "Dixon's don't quit. Don't you quit on me."

Andrea entered hours later to find her still on the floor, brushing her hand thru his hair. Carol looked up as her friend moved a chair closer to her urging her to sit. Carol moved her legs stiff and sat in the chair, "Are the children alright?" Andrea placed her hand on her friend's back and rubbed the small spot between her shoulders, "They are fine, they are bedding down with Beth and Herschel. They were reading when I just left them. Carl is staying in there with them tonight, to help with DJ." Carol nodded, "What am I going to do Andrea? What happens if he doesn't…." her voice trailing off, not being able to bring herself to the words that were stuck in her throat. Andrea stood by her, "Carol, he needs all your strength right now. He needs you to be strong." She shook her head, "You know the first time I thought I might love him." Andrea shook her head and smiled, "I don't think you ever told me." Carol smiled wiping the tears from her face. It was the first day we went searching for Sophia and he heard me and you talking. He turned to us and told me that all that hoping and praying was worthless, that we were gonna find her and she was going to be just fine." Andrea felt a small tear fall down her cheek, "I remember." She knew that her friend was wrestling with the fear that she might now lose her husband just as her first born. Carol shook as she looked at Andrea, "What if he dies, I have to shoot him." She collapsed into Andrea's arms the two women crying together. The fear was greater than any that Carol had ever felt.

Rick entered finding them in a heap on the floor, Andrea had Carol's head in her lap, her hand was still rubbing the woman's back. Rick looked at Daryl, "Any change?" Andrea shook her head, "Carol is exhausted, can we get her into the bed. I think she might sleep if we put her next to him." Rick shook his head and gently scooped up the small woman laying her next to her husband on the bed. Daryl stirred next to her, Andrea gasped, "Did you see that?" Rick nodded and smiled, Carol's eyes were now wide open, "Did he move?" Rick nodded, "Yup, I think you being so close to him did it. Talk to him Carol. They say they can hear you." She nodded, moving her fingers in his chest hair, "Lily learned how to bake a pie today. She made it for you, its apple. She was so proud. It was all she talked about tonight. I will make sure they put it aside so when you get better you can have some. And DJ, well he did his ABC's this afternoon. See all the great stuff you miss when you take off out of here. I don't know what I would do without you." Daryl's eyes fluttered, his hand moving to hers on his chest, "You could keep it down my head is killing me." Carol kissed him, "You can hear me?" Daryl's eyes stayed closed, "Yes, I can, you don't have to scream." She patted his chest with her hand, "Sorry baby. Just glad to see you awake. You scared me." He moved a little under the covers and opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first, "Good to see you too." She gently laid down on his chest, the tears hitting his bare skin. He moved his hand to her head gently moving back and forth, "I am fine, stop fussin' gonna make yourself sick." She pulled away rolling her eyes and laughing, she turned to Rick who was hugging Andrea to his side; both of them had tears in their eyes, "Please get Herschel." He nodded and left to grab the doctor.

Carol sat next to the bed as Herschel looked him over, "Carol you are gonna have to wake him every hour on the hour. If he has a change or vomits I need to know about it." She nodded looking grimly at Daryl, who rolled his eyes at her, but his voice was soft and sounded weak to her, "I am fine woman, stop fretting'." He grabbed her hand and fresh tears appeared in her eyes, he groaned, "Gonna go back the fuck to sleep if you don't stop that shit." She laughed and wiped her face again, she moved to sit by him on the bed, she focused her eyes on his, "You don't know how scared I was. I was so fearful of what might happen if you weren't here. How I would go on without you." He touched her face, "Well you ain't gettin' rid of me that easy lady." She nodded, but he could see how scared she was, "Come 'ere." He pulled her down onto his chest. He sighed as she sobbed, he hated it when she cried, it was the worse sound in the world to him. He kissed her head and held her tight as she calmed down.

He had fallen asleep, Carol sat staring at the clock, it had been an hour. She moved toward the bed and gently shook him, "Daryl, honey need you to wake up." He groaned, "What the fuck?" She smiled, "Have to wake you up and make sure you are alright. Do you know who I am?" He sighed and opened his eyes; he could tell she hadn't slept a wink yet, "Best set of tits in the world?" She blushed and he smiled, "I know who you are, you are my woman. My Carol." She nodded and hugged him, "Ok, you can go back to sleep." He laughed, as she settled onto his chest, "Sure easy for you, is that a pot of coffee over there?" She glanced up and smiled guiltily, "Maybe, you need to rest." He grabbed her hand as she moved to grab another cup of the liquid that was keeping her awake, "You need to rest, I am sure someone else can sit with me." She sighed a determined look coming over her face, "I will be damned if I am going to sleep after what almost happened today." He looked at her playfully, "I told you I am fine. And besides there are other ways to keep me and you awake." His hand grabbing onto her ass, she slapped his hand away, "I thought your head hurt." He sighed leaning back into the bed, "Like a sonofabitch, but I am game if you are." She bent down kissing him on the head, "Sleep, that's an order." His eyes were already starting to feel heavy, "Yeah, you just like me like this so I can't take advantage of you." The last thing he heard was her gentle laughter that was a sound he loved to hear.

She woke him like that every hour. Herschel came in around eight the next morning smiling at him, "Well how's your head today?" Daryl grimaced, "Hurts like hell." Herschel grinned at him, "I think you will be fine. Gonna have that headache for a few days. I don't want to give you any narcotics, but I think some ibroupen might help." Daryl nodded, "Anything would be great doc. Where's Carol?" Herschel smiled, "She slipped out for the bathroom she will be right back. She sat with you all night. Maybe you can talk her into some rest for herself." Daryl sighed as she entered the room, her face was red from the crying she had done and the circles under her eyes showed her lack of sleep. Herschel looked at Daryl, "I am gonna bring the kids in for a few minutes, we have them for the day. You two need rest. Carol he is safe I think to rest, you don't have to wake him." She nodded as the doctor left.

She moved to the bed, "Feel like eating anything?" He shook his head, "Not yet, you need rest woman." She put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat. He gently touched her hand, "It's still beatin'." She smiled, "I know." There moment was broken by Lily and DJ who came in with Beth. Carol hugged Beth, "Thank you were they any trouble?" Beth shook her head, "No, dad even said it was fun having them all in there last night. We won't stay long, you both look exhausted." Carol nodded and picked up DJ hugging him tight, she glanced at Daryl who was getting a large amount of kisses from his daughter. The little girl snuggled into her daddy's arms. DJ looked at Daryl struggling to get to him. When Carol sat him on the bed he moved fast to Daryl's other arm, Daryl looked at his son, "What's the matter big man, you jealous or somethin'?" DJ laughed as his father's scruffy goatee tickled his face. Carol put a hand to her cross and quietly thanked God for this moment, the thought of a life without him killed her, but by some miracle he was smiling up at her with their babies. She sighed and sat down joining them on the bed.

**I had tears writing this one….ugh…the thought of her losing Daryl tore me up. Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
